


Old Man Severus

by CyberneticNemesis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A new world, Gen, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Twenty Years Later
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberneticNemesis/pseuds/CyberneticNemesis
Summary: 20 Jahre sind seit dem Ende des Krieges vergangen. Severus genießt seinen Ruhestand als Harry Potter ihn um Hilfe bittet. Ein neuer Kult von Schwarzmagiern macht dem Ministerium das Leben schwer und nun soll Severus mit Fachexpertise den Auroren beistehen. (Orientiert sich am Ende der REQUIEM-Saga - Vorwissen ist gut, aber nicht zwingend erforderlich.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_**Vorwort**_  
_Ich hatte schon länger die Idee eine Geschichte über einen gealterten Severus Snape zu schreiben. Nach dem Ende meiner Requiem-Reihe habe ich lange überlegt, ob ich sie nun tatsächlich schreiben sollte – da ja wie durch ein Wunder sowohl Severus als auch Harry überlebt haben. ;)_   
  
  
**Prolog**  
  
Es war ein kühler, aber dennoch sonniger Nachmittag, der die Londoner City so langsam auf den bevorstehenden Herbst einstimmte. Hier und da färbte sich das Blattwerk bereits in die gelb-orangenen Farben, die das langsame dahinscheiden des Jahres ankündigten. In dem Straßencafé, welches trotz der deutlich kälteren Temperaturen gut besucht war saß ein Mann in einem schwarzen Mantel und Schal und rührte gedankenverloren in seiner Tasse Tee herum. Seine kurzen, schwarzen Haare waren von grauen Strähnen durchzogen und sein deutlich gealtertes Äußeres konnte nicht verbergen, dass er jemand war mit dem man sich lieber nicht anlegte. An den Tisch gelehnt stand ein einfacher Gehstock. Vor zwanzig Jahren hatte er, Severus Snape, den Dunklen Lord Voldemort besiegt. In jener Schlacht hatte er sich auch sein Bein ruiniert, weshalb er humpelte. Er hatte nie geplant die Welt zu retten oder ein Held zu sein, doch wie so vieles in seinem Leben, war es nun mal geschehen, ohne dass ihn jemand nach seiner Meinung gefragt hätte. Seitdem hatte sein Leben einen wesentlich ruhigeren Verlauf genommen. Ja, verglichen mit den Jahren als Doppelagent, war es regelrecht langweilig, doch ihm war das recht. Langeweile war genau das was er wollte.  
  
Severus saß hier und wartete. Derjenige mit dem er sich treffen wollte ließ sich mal wieder Zeit. Pünktlichkeit war ja noch nie die Stärke von Harry Potter. Schließlich, mindestens eine halbe Stunde zu spät, eilte ein groß gewachsener Mann in einem braunen Kordjackett auf ihn zu. Er war in den besten, mittleren Jahren und hatte halblanges, schwarzes Haar, dass er zu einem kurzen Stummel zusammengebunden hatte. Sein Gesicht wurde von einem Vollbart umrahmt und die Brille mit den runden Gläsern saß etwas schief auf seiner Nase als hätte er sie sehr eilig aufgesetzt.  
  
„Auch endlich da?“, sagte Severus.  
  
„Und ich habe keine Entschuldigung.“, antwortete Harry und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.  
  
„Hätte ich auch nicht erwartet.“, entgegnete Severus kühl und trank einen Schluck seines Tees. „Und? Was hat der Chef der Strafverfolgung so eiliges zu besprechen, dass er mich dafür eine halbe Stunde lang frieren lässt?“  
  
„Immer gleich zur Sache, dabei wollte ich doch erst mal noch Zeit mit Smalltalk verplempern.“, antwortete Harry. „Wie geht es dir?“  
  
Severus lehnte sich zurück. Seit dem Ende des Krieges trafen sie sich hin und wieder. Redeten über dies und das, aber noch nie hatte Harry regelrecht nach ihm verlangt. Das hier war also kein Plausch unter alten Freunden.  
  
„Wie soll es mir gehen? Ruhe und Frieden, die meiste Zeit jedenfalls. War das genug Smalltalk?“  
  
„Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Esel!“, entgegnete Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
  
„Glaub mir, je älter man wird, desto größer werden die Eselsohren.“  
  
„Ich nehme an, du bist informiert über die aktuellen Probleme im Ministerium?“, fragte Harry.  
  
„Nur das, was in der Regenbogenpresse steht.“, sagte Severus.  
  
„Sagt dir diese neue Bewegung etwas? Die Söhne von Ixchabur?“  
  
„Ach die.“ Severus winkte ab als sei allein ihre Erwähnung verschwendete Zeit. „Sag nicht, dass du mich wegen dieser Nulpen hierher geholt hast?“  
  
„Die Ministerin und ich sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir fachkundige Hilfe bei diesen neuen Kult brauchen. Und da du, mein lieber Severus, ja quasi eine Koryphäe auf diesem Gebiet bist, bieten wir dir offiziell eine Stelle als Berater in schwarzmagischen Fragen an.“  
  
Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und begann zu husten.  
  
„Bitte, was?“, entgegnete er ungläubig.  
  
„Du hast schon richtig gehört.“, sagte Harry.  
  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich mit all diesen Sachen abgeschlossen habe. Kein Welt retten mehr. Keine finsteren Magier stoppen. Keine Lebensgefahr und mysteriösen Verschwörungen. Mal ehrlich, du hast ein ganzes Ministerium und musst auf mich zurückgreifen?!“, antwortete Severus aufgebracht.  
  
Harry verzog das Gesicht als habe er auf eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen.  
  
„Das ist schon irgendwie peinlich.“, gab er zu. „Die Auroren haben keine Kapazitäten für diese Art von Seltsamkeiten. Nach dem Sturz Voldemorts war schwarze Magie für Jahre kein Thema mehr. Organisierte Kriminalität. Artefaktschmuggel. Verzauberte Türklinken. Das ist das Hauptgeschäft der Auroren. Wir sind dafür da den Laden am Laufen zu halten, nicht dafür um uns mit durchgeknallten Kultisten zu prügeln. Meine Leute haben keine Ahnung, was sie erwartet, wenn uns schwarze Magie gemeldet wird. Das endet jedes Mal in einer beinahe Katastrophe.“  
  
„Ach, ihr Staatsbüttel … wofür zahle ich nochmal Steuern?“, sagte Severus.  
  
„Du wärst mir … uns … eine große Hilfe.“  
  
„Nein.“, entgegnete Severus kalt.  
  
„Nein?“ Harry war sichtlich überrascht.  
  
„Nein!“, wiederholte Severus mit Nachdruck. „Ich mach so was nicht mehr. Für kein Geld der Welt!“  
  
„Überlege es dir. Ich und die Ministerin haben immer ein offenes Ohr.“  
  
„Oh, das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen.“, entgegnete Severus und erhob sich wackelig. Er griff nach seinem Stock und humpelte ohne ein Wort davon. Harry sah ihm enttäuscht nach.


	2. Alltägliches

Als Severus Zuhause ankam grummelte er vor sich hin. Harrys Angebot machte ihn ernsthaft schlecht gelaunt. Sie waren, entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, während des Krieges Freunde geworden und darüber hinaus geblieben. Es stand all die Jahre nie zur Debatte, dass Severus in irgendeiner Form in sein altes Leben zurück kehrte. Bis auf Harry und Draco hatte er sämtliche Kontakte zu dem, was er einmal war, gekappt. Er wollte nichts mehr damit zu tun haben, sondern endlich die Ruhe haben, die er verdiente. Und lange Zeit klappte es auch. Er hatte sich ein bescheidenes Leben aufgebaut weit weg von alldem, was er durchlebt hatte. Das ausgerechnet Harry ihn jetzt ködern wollte, machte ihn wütend und zugleich enttäuschte es ihn. Gerade er hätte doch genau verstehen müssen warum Severus gegangen war. Insgeheim vermutete er, dass die neue Ministerin ihn dazu angestiftet hatte, die obendrein auch noch seine Frau war. Es machte ohnehin keinen guten Eindruck, wenn die Ministerin und der Chef der Strafverfolgung miteinander liiert waren. Da fehlte jegliche politische Neutralität, die so ein Amt normaler Weise verlangte.   
  
Severus hängte Mantel und Schal auf den Kleiderhaken und hinkte ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saß eine Frau auf dem Sofa mit langem roten Haar, dass bereits merklich ergraute. Sie hatte es sich zu einem Zopf gebunden und diesen über die Schulter gelegt. Sie trug eine Brille und war in ein Buch vertieft.   
  
„Schon zurück?“, fragte sie und sah auf.   
  
„Hmm.“, grummelte Severus und setzte sich zu ihr.   
  
„Was wollte er?“  
  
„Dass ich für das Ministerium arbeite.“, sagte Severus missmutig.   
  
„Oh.“, machte sie.   
  
„Ich habe natürlich abgelehnt.“, führte Severus weiter aus.   
  
„Du musst dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen.“  
  
„Es ärgert mich nur unfassbar. Als hätte er alles vergessen.“  
  
„Ich schätze, er wird langsam zum Politiker.“, sagte sie und gab Severus einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.   
  
Severus saß da und schwieg in sich hinein. Seine Frau hatte vermutlich recht. Wie immer. Er lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich die Augen. Sein Bein forderte seinen Tribut. Ein Ausflug in die Stadt war mittlerweile fast schon zu viel. Je älter er wurde desto mehr Probleme bereitete ihm seine alte Kriegswunde. Da halfen auch seine alchemistischen Wundertränke nur wenig.   
  
„Willst du dich hinlegen?“, fragte seine Frau Jennifer.   
  
„Nein, das zwickt nur ein wenig.“, log Severus.   
  
Er sah auf den Couchtisch vor sich und nahm die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in die Hand. Auf dem Titelblatt sah man ein großes Photo von Hermine Granger, die in einem Nadelstreifenanzug staatsmännisch posierte. Darüber stand in großen Lettern: ** Granger gewinnt Wahl um Ministeramt! Pryscott chancenlos!**  
  
Eines musste man ihr lassen, sie hatte schon immer Ehrgeiz und einen eisernen Willen. Das machte Severus ja immer misstrauisch, wenn ein Politiker derart auf ein Ziel fixiert war. Granger hatte es in einer Wahlkampagne geschafft eine enorme Popularität zu gewinnen in dem sie radikale Reformen des Ministeriums und des Beamtenstaats ankündigte. Sie wollte nichts anderes als die alte Garde loszuwerden. Quasi ein demokratisch gewählter Staatsstreich, denn ihre Ambitionen würden zwangsläufig dazu führen, dass einige altgediente, reinblütige Adlige ihre Posten verloren. Das würde ihr viel Missgunst bringen, aber vielleicht waren die Zaubererschaften zwanzig Jahre nach dem Krieg tatsächlich auch für einen gesellschaftlichen Wandel bereit. Mit Ihren Mann Harry Potter als Boss der Auroren hatte sie zumindest die ausführende Gewalt in ihren Händen wie kaum ein demokratisch gewählter Minister vor ihr. Es war auf eine Weise beängstigend. Severus wusste wohin eine derartige Bündelung der Macht führen konnte. Er kannte Hermine seit sie seine Schülerin in Hogwarts war. Der Krieg hatte sie jedoch alle verändert. Sie war nicht mehr das zurückhaltende Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren, dass ihn durch ihre Besserwisserei in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Heute war sie eine erwachsene Frau, eine Taktikerin, die sich im politischen System der Magier behauptet hatte. Dafür brauchte man Durchsetzungsvermögen, Disziplin und wohl auch eine gehörige Portion Skrupellosigkeit. Severus wusste wie manipulativ sie sein konnte. Während der ganzen Jahre in Hogwarts hatte er immer vermutet, dass die Hälfte aller Schwierigkeiten in die sich Harry begab ohne Hermine nie möglich gewesen wären. Sie hatte den Jungen schon damals fest im Griff.   
  
Auf der untersten Zeile des Titelblatts war ein dicker Hinweis gedruckt: **Erfahren Sie alles über den mysteriösen Kult von Ixchabur auf Seite 11!**  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen, doch aus purer Neugierde blätterte er zum Artikel.   
  
_Noch vor wenigen Monaten wusste niemand wer sie sind. Die Kultisten der Söhne von Ixchabur tauchten aus dem Nichts auf, doch wer sind diese Leute? Angeführt von dem charismatischen und gut aussehenden Alexandro Dominques, der verkündet er sei ein direkter Nachfahre des berühmten, aztekischen Magiers Ixchabur, welcher der Legende nach am Hofe Montezumas weilte und das berüchtigte Blutgold an den spanischen Eroberer Cortéz mit einem fürchterlichen Fluch belegte. Der Kult um Dominquez behauptet friedliche Absichten zu haben, doch ist das wahr? Ihre Mitglieder rekrutieren massiv unter britischen Magiern. Sie versprechen, dass ihre Künste niemanden schaden, doch es gibt Gerüchte, dass Zauberer, die dem Kult beitraten plötzlich verschwunden sind. Und niemand scheint Auskunft über ihren Verbleib geben zu wollen._   
  
Severus legte die Zeitung weg. Die Legende von Ixchabur, der das Gold von Cortéz verhext hatte war in diesen Breiten ein echter Renner. Es war eine der wenigen Magierlegenden, die es teilweise auch in die Welt der Muggel geschafft hatte. Die mesoamerikanischen Magier agierten obendrein völlig anders als die Europäischen. Das allein war meist schon Schauergeschichten wert. Für Severus war das alles jedoch nur eine Farce. Es gab schon immer die verschiedensten magischen Kulte. Die Todesser waren einst aus einem solchen entstanden. Doch nicht alle waren schwarzmagisch oder wollten die Welt unterwerfen. Bei den meisten ging es einfach nur um simplen Spiritismus. So ähnlich wie in den Glaubensrichtungen der Nichtmagier. Die Zaubererschaften hatten nie eine eigene Religion etabliert. Stattdessen gab es Kulte verschiedener Ausrichtungen der Zaubererei, die sich meist irgendeinen Großmeister zum Vorbild nahmen. Ixchabur zum Beispiel. Die Todesser waren aus einem Kult der Slytherianer entstanden. Magier die sich über Gebühr mit dem Schaffen und der Philosophie Salazar Slytherins beschäftigten. Das war dann irgendwann unter Voldemort aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Die meisten dieser Kulte waren jedoch harmlos. Es waren mehr Dabattierclubs als alles andere. Natürlich, ein Ixchabur gewidmeter Kult in Großbritannien fiel auf wie ein bunter Hund. Das war gar keine Frage. Aber was die Medien daraus machten war schlicht lächerlich.   
  
„Ich geh noch mal runter.“, sagte Severus schließlich an Jennifer gewandt.   
  
„Spreng nichts in die Luft.“, erwiderte sie stichelnd.   
  
„Als hätte ich das je getan!“, sagte Severus mit gespielter Empörung.   
  
Er erhob sich und ging die enge, Holztreppe im Flur herunter. Dort war ein schlecht beleuchteter Korridor, der nochmals durch diverse Regale verengt wurde. Hier gab es eine fichtengrün gestrichene Tür, an der bereits die Farbe abblätterte. Sie führte in einen großen Raum, der jedoch so mit Regalreihen vollgestopft war, dass es schon wieder eng wurde. In den Regalen standen alle möglichen und unmöglichen alchemistischen Zutaten. Weiter vorn war es geräumiger. Hinter einem Tresen stand ein Mann Anfang Vierzig, der Severus zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, wenn man davon absah, dass sich kleidete wie ein Rocker in den Fünfzigern mit Lederjacke, lederbeschlagenen Jeans und Stiefeln. Es war John, sein Sohn.   
  
„Du kommst gerade richtig.“, sagte er und reichte seinem Vater einen Packen mit Briefen.   
  
Severus nahm sie entgegen und sah die Umschläge durch. Schließlich landete er bei einem förmlich aussehenden Brief aus Hogwarts. Er schnaufte laut.   
  
„Mach ihn auf, dann hast du es wenigstens hinter dir.“, ermutigte ihn John.   
  
„Warum kann ich eigentlich keine normalen Kinder haben?“, fragte Severus.   
  
„Muss an den Erziehungsberechtigten liegen.“, antwortete John und feichste.   
  
Severus riss den Brief auf und sah sich das Schreiben an. John war nicht sein einziges Kind. Nach dem Krieg war er noch einmal Vater geworden. Seine Tochter Elli war in ihrem siebenten Jahr in Hogwarts und sorgte regelmäßig dafür, dass er vor dem Schulleiter antreten musste. Was eine wirklich komische Situation jedes mal für ihn war. Es weckte so viele Erinnerungen.   
  
„Oh.“, machte Severus und John sah neugierig in Richtung des Schreibens in seiner Hand.  
  
„Und?“, machte John gespannt.   
  
„Sie hat das Mädchenklo im Zweiten Stock gesprengt.“, sagte Severus lapidar.   
  
„Das ist meine Schwester.“ John klang fast etwas stolz.   
  
„Geb' es zu, du stiftest sie doch an.“, entgegnete Severus.   
  
„Sie hat dich als Vater. Da muss ich gar nichts machen.“, antwortete John.   
  
Noch während Severus den Zettel faltete und wieder in den Umschlag stecken wollte schlug plötzlich die Tür des Ladens auf und ein schwarz maskierter Typ stürmte herein.  
  
„Das ist für …!“, noch bevor der Maskierte seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte hatte John ihn mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht zu Boden geschickt. Er packte ihn am Umhang und warf ihn vor die Tür, konnte es sich jedoch nicht verkneifen nochmal nachzutreten.   
  
„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen.“, ermahnte Severus ihn.   
  
„Du solltest ein Schild an die Tür machen: _Hier wohnt nicht Severus Snape! Wenn sie Rachegelüste haben gehen Sie bitte weiter._“  
  
„Sehr komisch.“, kommentierte Severus.   
  
Nach dem Krieg hatte er ständig mit so etwas zu tun. Verwandte oder Freunde von verurteilten Todessern, die meinten ihre inhaftierten Väter, Söhne, Onkel oder Nichten rächen zu müssen indem sie ihn ausfindig machten und versuchten ihm etwas anzutun. Mit den Jahren hatte es sich beruhigt, aber hin und wieder fand doch jemand heraus wo er seinen Laden hatte – trotz das sein Nachname schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr Snape lautete.   
  
Diese plumpen Attentatsversuche langweilten ihn mittlerweile nur noch. Die meisten schafften es, wie der hier, kaum bis über die Schwelle ehe sie ausgeknockt oder von einem Fluch zum Schweigen gebracht wurden. Der Dunkle Lord und die Todesser waren Geschichte. Fast alle von ihnen waren dank Severus und Harry in Askaban gelandet. Das was hier aufschlug waren nur die kläglichen, verbitterten Reste.   
  
„Ich bin unten, falls du mich suchst.“, sagte Severus und ging durch die Regalreihen zu einer ausgetretenen Treppe an deren Fuß eine Stahltür mit der Aufschrift Labor lag. Er ging hindurch und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Für einen Augenblick lehnte er sich an sie und atmete tief durch.   
  
Im Labor befanden sich diverse alchemistische Apperaturen, die leise vor sich hin blubberten. Severus ging seine übliche Runde von Gerät zu Gerät und machte sich ein Bild davon wie weit seine Tränke und Reagenzien waren. Die Arbeit eines Alchemisten ruhte nie. Sie köchelte meistens nur geduldig vor sich hin. Für ihn war diese Arbeit pure Entspannung. Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass er beim Brauen bestens abschalten konnte. Wenn Severus mit seinen Tränken beschäftigt war, dann konnte ihn der Rest der Welt kreuzweiße. In einem Käfig saß eine große schwarze Ratte, die bedeutsam in seine Richtung fiepte.   
  
„Ja, ja, ich komme ja gleich.“, sagte Severus zu dem Tier. Er ging zu ihrem Käfig hin, öffnete ihn und setzte sich die Ratte auf die Schulter. Severus war bereits vor Jahren von Tierversuchen abgerückt. Es gab heute weit bessere Methoden seine Tränke zu testen. Die Ratte war früher eines seiner Versuchstiere gewesen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sich nicht von ihr trennen. Also nannte er sie Bob und trug sie mit sich herum. Die Ratte schnüffelte neugierig an seinem Ohr herum und suchte in seinem Haaren nach Ungeziefer – welches Severus natürlich nicht hatte. In seinem Labormantel hatte er immer ein Stück Käse oder Brot dabei von dem er Bob ab und zu ein Stück anbot. Die Ratte quittierte das mit einem zufriedenen Schmatzen. Zugegeben, manchmal wirkte Bob deshalb schon etwas dick, aber immer wenn Severus ihn auf Diät setzen wollte erpresste das Tier ihn mit seinen Knopfaugen. Er hatte eben, entgegen aller Gerüchte, doch ein weiches Herz.   
  
Severus verbrachte den Großteil seiner Tage hier unten. Erst am späten Nachmittag kam er in der Regel wieder heraus. John machte ihm jeden Tag eine Liste, was sie benötigten. Je nachdem wie viel er verkaufte. Den Feierabend verbrachte Severus dann meistens damit seine Knochen zusammen mit Jennifer auf dem Sofa auszuruhen. Dabei las er ein Buch oder döste einfach vor sich hin ehe er sich entschloss ins Bett zu gehen. Verglichen mit seinem früheren Leben war dieser Tagesablauf geradezu unverschämt langweilig. Doch genau das wollte Severus. Die Jahre als Doppelagent hatten ihm zusetzt. Es war einfach an der Zeit, dass er endlich mal nur an sich dachte.   
  
„Severus?“, fragte Jennifer als sie im Bett lagen.   
  
„Hmmm.“, brummte Severus im Halbschlaf.   
  
„Du musst mit Elli reden.“  
  
Er atmete tief und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Severus hatte das Thema heute mit seiner Frau immer irgendwie umgangen. Abends im Bett entkam er zu seinem Pech ihren bohrenden Fragen jedoch nicht.   
  
„Und du glaubst ernsthaft sie wird auf mich hören?“, entgegnete Severus grummelnd.   
  
„Ja, denn aus irgendeinem Grund haben unsere Kinder ja alle deinen Dickschädel geerbt. Für irgendetwas muss das ja gut sein.“  
  
Severus zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.   
  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst.“, sagte er.   
  
„Blödmann.“, entgegnete Jennifer lächelnd und drehte sich auf die Seite.   
  
Severus wusste, dass er morgen eh zur Schule gehen musste. Seiner Frau würde es aufgrund ihrer nicht-magischen Fähigkeiten schwer fallen nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.   
  
Er kam unter der Decke hervor und schmiegte sich an Jennifer. Irgendwas war ja immer.


	3. Professor Malfoy

Jedes Mal wenn Severus nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte überkam ihn ein seltsames Gefühl. Es war nicht nur, dass er hier sechzehn Jahre selbst Lehrer war, sondern auch das was hier vor so vielen Jahren geschehen war während der großen, letzten Schlacht. Er hatte Voldemort vor aller Augen getötet und so einen Krieg beendet, der gefühlt sein ganzes Leben gedauert hatte. Heute war Hogwarts ein seltsam friedlicher Ort. Ohne Todesser und ohne ständige Verschwörungen und Abenteuer. Er kam sich immer vor wie ein Zeitreisender, der die falsche Epoche erwischt hatte.   
  
Severus hinkte mit seinem Stock in der Hand die vielen Treppen zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf. Dieses Schloss war wirklich nichts für Behinderte. Als er endlich vor der Tür des Direktors ankam musste er schnaufend innehalten. Sein Bein schmerzte unerhört und am Liebsten hätte er sich hingelegt und wäre nie wieder aufgestanden. Severus schluckte das bösartige Pochen in seinem Knie jedoch hinunter und klopfte an der Tür.   
  
„Herein!“, kam es von drinnen und er trat ein.   
  
Das Schulleiterbüro hatte sich kaum verändert seit der Zeit als er in der Schule war, außer dass zwei weitere Potraits die Wand schmückten. Ein in seinem Stuhl schnarchenden Albus Dumbledore und eine in Ruhe vor sich hin strickende Minerva McGonngall. Die gute Minerva. Sie war schon alt gewesen als sie nach dem Krieg das Direktorium übernahm. Als sie vor einigen Jahren in ihrer schottischen Heimat sanft entschlief machte das Severus dennoch traurig. Sie war eine gute Freundin gewesen, die ihn mehr als einmal den Kopf zurecht gerückt hatte.   
  
Severus ging zum Tisch des Schulleiters an dem ebenjener saß. Dieser war ein schlanker, hoch gewachsener Mann mit langen, blonden Haaren, die er sich zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden hatte. Er hatte einen akkurat geschnittenen Bart mit Koteletten. Dazu trug er ein Tweetjacket und einen schlichten Pullover darunter.   
  
„Einen Augenblick.“, sagte der Direktor ohne aufzusehen. Er schrieb noch etwas zu ende ehe er sich erhob und auf Severus zu kam.   
  
„Severus, schön das du es so kurzfristig einrichten konntest.“, sagte er und gab ihm eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.   
  
Früher hätte es sich Severus niemals träumen lassen, dass sein Patensohn Draco Malfoy einmal Lehrer, geschweige denn Schulleiter werden würde. Nach dem Krieg hatten sich ihre Leben in sehr unterschiedliche Richtungen entwickelt. Draco war lange von der Bildfläche verschwunden ehe er als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wieder auftauchte. Irgendwann war er Hauslehrer von Slytherin und dann, nach dem Tod von Minerva, übernahm er das Amt des Schulleiters. Draco hatte nie erzählt, was er nach dem Krieg getrieben hatte, doch es musste ihn gründlich verändert haben.   
  
„Setz dich doch!“, sagte Draco und wies auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin. Severus nahm die Einladung dankend an und setzte sich.   
  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Draco.   
  
„Wie immer.“, antwortete Severus knapp.   
  
„Du weißt, dass ich dich ungern her zitiere.“  
  
Severus atmete tief und lehnte sich zurück.   
  
„Ich weiß, dass es deine Pflicht ist, aber ich glaube, dass der Einfluss, den ich auf Elli haben kann, kaum der Rede wert ist. Weißt du noch wie du in ihrem Alter warst?“  
  
„Das weiß ich leider noch zu gut.“, antwortete Draco. „Allerdings habe ich keine Klos gesprengt.“  
  
„Stimmt, du hast schlimmeres angestellt.“, entgegnete Severus.   
  
Draco ignorierte die Stichelei seines Patenonkels und wechselte das Thema.   
  
„Was hälst du von diesen Ixchabur-Kult über den alle reden?“, fragte er.   
  
„Oh nein, nicht du auch noch!“, sagte Severus genervt.   
  
„Hab mir schon gedacht, dass du davon nicht sonderlich begeistert bist.“, antwortete Draco amüsiert. „Das Ministerium soll wohl ziemlich aufgewühlt sein wegen dieser Gerüchte.“  
  
„Ha, das … _Ministerium_ ...“ Severus sprach das Wort betont ungehalten aus. „... wollte mich schon als Berater rekrutieren, aber ich sag dir daraus wird nichts.“  
  
„Du warst schon immer ein Idealist.“, sagte Draco.   
  
„Ich? Nein. Ich bin nur ein alter Mann, der seine Ruhe will. Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?“  
  
„Hmm, wenn du mich fragst braut sich im Ministerium etwas zusammen.“  
  
„Wann braut sich im Ministerium mal nichts zusammen?“, entgegnete Severus.   
  
„Du weißt, was ich meine. Granger wird einiges an Veränderung auslösen und nicht allen wird das gefallen. Ich hätte ihr ehrlich nicht zugetraut, dass sie solche Eier hat.“  
  
„Oh, die gute Hermine wird noch so manchen überraschen.“, antwortete Severus.   
  
„Und wie findest du das?“, wollte Draco wissen.   
  
„Da bin ich mir noch nicht sicher.“, sagte Severus ehrlich.   
  
„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse ...“ Draco erhob sich und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er holte einen Umschlag aus den unzähligen Briefen hervor und reichte ihn Severus. „Der ist für dich.“  
  
„Von wem ist das?“, fragte Severus.   
  
„Na dreimal darfst du raten!“, sagte Draco in einem Ton, der suggerierte, dass es ihm unangenehm war.   
  
„Wir haben seit zwanzig Jahren kein Wort gewechselt, warum sollte ich jetzt plötzlich mit ihm reden?“, sagte Severus ungehalten.   
  
„Das fragst du mich? Ich bin sein Sohn und habe mindestens genauso lange nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen.“  
  
Missmutig erhob sich Severus und nahm den Brief. Er riss ihn auf und sah sich an, was Lucius geschrieben hatte. Knurrend knüllte er das Pergament zusammen und warf es in den Kamin.   
  
„Was stand da drin?“, fragte Draco.   
  
„Er bittet um Wiedergutmachung! Wiedergutmachung! Sag ihm, dass ich ihm eher die Gedärme herausreiße als ihm je zu vergeben!“  
  
Severus spürte den alten Zorn. So wie früher. Er versuchte seine Wut hinunter zu schlucken, aber Lucius Malfoy war seit fast zwanzig Jahren ein Reizthema. Er hatte vieles zu verantworten. Unter anderem das seine Frau und sein Sohn von Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange gefoltert wurden. Diese beiden Wahnsinnigen hatte er damals eigenhändig getötet, doch die Spuren die sie an Jennifer und John hinterlassen hatten wirkten bis heute nach. Lucius war nicht direkt involviert, doch er hatte es zugelassen. Severus würde ihm nie verzeihen. Er würde ihm nie vergeben, dass er so ein feiger Hund war! Manchmal verstand er warum Draco nach dem Krieg verschwunden war. Weg von seiner toxischen Familie und allem. Severus ging es nach dem Krieg selbst so. Deshalb hatte er den Namen seiner Frau angenommen und sich aus allem zurück gezogen. Er wollte damit einfach nichts mehr zu tun haben!   
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Draco nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens.   
  
„Nein!“, knurrte Severus. „Ich gehe Elli suchen. Schließlich muss ich noch ein paar väterliche Ratschläge loswerden!“  
  
Severus ging hinkend aus dem Büro und stiefelte schlecht gelaunt die Treppe hinunter. Er war so mit seiner Wut auf Lucius beschäftigt, dass er völlig vergaß, dass sein Bein weh tat.   
  
Zu seiner großen Überraschung musste er nicht erst das gesamte Schloss nach seiner Tochter absuchen. Er fand sie in der großen Halle, wo sie giggelnder Weise mit anderen Mädchen zusammen stand. Sie hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, dass sie sich zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten hatte und ihre feinen Gesichtszüge ähnelten mehr denen ihrer Mutter. Sie trug ihre Schuluniform, die sie dem Haus Gryffindor zugehörig auswies.  
  
Severus nährte sich der Gruppe, wohl wissend das er nicht erwünscht sein würde. So war das eben bei Teenagern. Eltern waren in diesem Alter vor allem voll peinlich.   
  
„Miss Franco, dürfte ich Sie mal sprechen?“, sagte Severus in einem Ton als sei er noch Lehrer.   
  
Elli drehte sich zu ihm um und verdrehte genervt die Augen, ehe sie sich von ihren Freundinnen verabschiedete und zu ihrem Vater herüber trabte.   
  
„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte sie aufmüpfig.   
  
„Ach, das kannst du dir nicht denken?“, entgegnete Severus.   
  
„Was willst du jetzt hören?“, fragte Elli genervt.   
  
„Warum sprengst du das Klo?“  
  
„Weil diese blöde Chapman ständig nur über mich gelästert hat.“, entgegnete Elli aufgebracht.  
  
Severus sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.   
  
„Okay, ich hab ihren dummen Kopf ins Klo gesteckt und das ist dann etwas ausgeartet!“  
  
„Was?“, fragte Severus und hätte fast gelacht. „Elli, ich bin nicht hier, um dir eine Predigt zu halten. Wir beide wissen, dass das nicht viel bringen würde, aber reiß dich noch ein halbes Jahr zusammen, dann hast du die UTZs hinter dir und kannst machen, was du willst.“  
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah unzufrieden drein.   
  
„Ende der Durchsage?“, fragte Elli kleinlaut.   
  
„Ende der Durchsage.“, bestätigte Severus. „Pass auf dich auf.“  
  
Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging wieder zu ihren Freundinnen. Severus wandte sich ebenfalls ab und ging durch das große Eichenportal nach draußen. Da er kein Lehrer mehr war musste er bis nach Hogsmead laufen, um zu disapperieren. Sein Bein nahm ihm das viele Gelaufe über Stock und Stein deutlich übel.   
  
Als er vor seinem Laden apparierte wartete bereits ein groß gewachsener Mann auf ihn. Er wirkte irgendwie südländisch und hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar, dass er irgendwie altmodisch zur Seite gekämmt hatte. Zudem trug er einen langen, braunen Trechcoat und darunter ein schwarzes Hemd. Um seinem Hals hing ein Medallion in Form eines Totenschädels in den Symbole eingeritzt waren. Severus kannte die Sprache nicht, tippte aber auf irgendetwas Mesoamerikanisches.   
  
„Endlich treffen wir uns mal persönlich.“, sagte der Mann.  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Natürlich kannte er den Mann aus der Zeitung. Der berüchtigte Alexandro Dominques.   
  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte Severus so als ob er ihn nicht erkannt hätte.   
  
„Das ist die eigentliche Frage, nicht wahr?“, sagte Dominques. „Ich hörte, dass Sie und ein gewisser Harry Potter sich erst kürzlich über mich unterhalten haben.“  
  
„Und wenn es so wäre? Ich kann reden mit wem ich will!“, sagte Severus.   
  
„Natürlich, das steht ja jedem von uns frei. Ich habe gehofft, dass Sie mir dabei helfen könnten eine unangenehme Angelegenheit aus der Welt zu schaffen.“  
  
„Ich? Warum sollte ich? Ich habe nichts mit dem Ministerium zu tun. Harry Potter hat mich lediglich als Freund besucht, nicht als Auror.“, sagte Severus.   
  
Dominquez überging Severus' Bemerkung gekonnt indem er gleich zum Thema kam.   
  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie nichts lieber täten als so zu tun als ob dieses Gespräch nie stattgefunden hätte. Immerhin bin ich der Oberste eines Kultes, der hierzulande auf nicht besonders viel Gegenliebe stößt. Das Ministerium hat mir und meinem Volk allerdings vor sehr langer Zeit etwas gestohlen. Sie verwahren es in ihrer Mysteriumsabteilung, so als ob es Ihnen gehören würde. Und sie tun so als ob sie nicht wüssten warum ich mich auf ihrer unfreundlichen, kleinen Insel aufhalte. Harry Potter belügt Sie, mein Freund. Sie wissen ganz genau warum ich hier bin und was ich einfordere. Anders als ihr Aurorenfreund werde ich sie jedoch weder bestechen noch nötigen. Sie haben die freie Wahl, ob sie mir helfen mein Eigentum wiederzuerlangen.“  
  
„He, mal langsam, Mister!“, unterbrach Severus Dominques Redeschwall. „Warum sollte ich irgendetwas für Sie tun?“  
  
„Weil die Uhr tickt. Das Ende rückt näher. Xibalba wird bald seine Tore öffnen. Mein Eigentum ist ein Dolch, den britische Missionare vor 500 Jahren von der Halbinsel Yucatan mitbrachten. Ein magisches Artefakt, dessen Kräfte sie jedoch nicht im geringsten verstanden oder kontrollieren konnten. Das Ministerium lässt ihn in irgendeiner Kiste verrotten während sie sich weigern ihn mir, dem einzigen Nachfahren Ixchaburs, auszuhändigen. Es wäre eine simple Geste des Vertrauens und der Wiedergutmachung zwischen unseren Völkern.“  
  
Severus blickte Dominques an. Er war sich nicht sicher, was sich hier abspielte. Warum erzählte er so freizügig davon? Und warum kontaktierte er ihn so offen? Seine alten Instinkte sagten ihm, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.   
  
„Was glauben Sie, was ich in dieser Sache für Sie tun könnte?“, fragte Severus zum wiederholten Mal.   
  
„Harry Potter hat sie kontaktiert damit sie ihm helfen. Ich habe mein Anliegen bereits mehrmals beim Ministerium vorgetragen. Ganz offensichtlich brauchen sie nun jemanden, der den Dolch für sie untersucht. Sie hätten Zugang, wo er mir verwehrt bleibt.“  
  
„Sie wollen, dass ich den Dolch für Sie stehle?“, sagte Severus grimmig.  
  
„Stehlen ist nicht das richtige Wort, wenn man Dieben Diebesgut abnimmt, oder?“, entgegnete Dominques. „Es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Ich gebe Ihnen nur alle Fakten.“  
  
„Etwas zu freizügig, wenn Sie mich fragen.“, sagte Severus.   
  
„Anders als das Ministerium haben wir nichts zu verbergen.“  
  
Severus musste blinzeln. Mit einem Mal war Dominques weg. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wohl gar nicht direkt mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Ein Magier, der Illussionen in seinen Geist projizierte mit denen man sich auch noch unterhalten konnte, war nicht zu verachten. Wahrscheinlich stand Severus die ganze Zeit vor seinem Laden und das ganze Gespräch fand lediglich in seinem Kopf statt. Kein Wunder, dass es ihm so seltsam vorgekommen war. Er mochte es jedoch überhaupt nicht, wenn jemand unangemeldet in seinen Verstand eindrang. Noch dazu auf so aufdringliche Weise.   
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf und ging ins Haus. Das musste er erst einmal setzen lassen.


	4. Unerwarteter Besuch

Nach seiner sonderbaren Begegnung mit Dominques brauchte Severus etwas, um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden. Wie auch immer er in seinen Verstand eindrang, es war keine gewöhnliche Legilimentik. Wenn Voldemort einem in den Kopf drang, dann war es immer gewesen als würde jemand mit dem Bulldozer sämtliche psychischen Barrieren einreißen. Das was Dominques mit ihm gemacht hatte war wesentlich subtiler. Dennoch wühlte es Severus auf, weil es ihn so kalt erwischt hatte. Er musste ständig an die Worte aus der Vision denken: _Die Uhr tickt. Das Ende rückt näher. Xibalba wird bald seine Tore öffnen._

Severus war nicht besonders fit, was die mesoamerikanische Mythologie anging, trotzdem wusste er, dass Xibalba die Unterwelt der Maya war. Und diese Geschichte mit dem Dolch aus Yucatan, den die Entdecker angeblich gestohlen hatten. Natürlich waren unter den Kolonisten, die in die Neue Welt aufbrachen auch Magier gewesen, die mit dem Aberglauben ihrer Zeit die neuen Küsten eroberten. Die Aussicht auf Gold und Land hatten in jener Epoche auch auf die Zauberer einen enormen Reiz ausgeübt.

Am Liebsten hätte Severus das ignoriert. Ein Teil von ihm wollte so tun als ginge ihn das nichts an. Der andere Teil von ihm jedoch war neugierig geworden. Es war die schlechte Angewohnheit eines alten Spions Dinge herausfinden zu wollen.

„Was ist los mit dir?“, fragte Jennifer und legte ihm die Hand auf den Schoß. „Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so abwesend.“

„Es ist nichts.“, log Severus. „Es wühlt mich nur jedes Mal auf, wenn ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre.“

Er wollte sie nicht belügen, aber er musste das alles erst einmal selbst verarbeiten. Also beschloss er nichts zu sagen.

„Die Erinnerungen?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Hmm, was? Oh ja, genau.“, antwortete Severus nicht bei der Sache.

Er stand auf und ging zum Bücherregal. Severus suchte in der Ecke mit der Folklore nach einem Buch. Schließlich fand er es: _Ursprünge und Geschichte Mesoamerikas._ Severus blätterte zu dem Teil mit der Maya-Mythologie.

_Xibalba – Unterwelt der Maya. Unterteilt in die neun Ebenen in denen je ein Gott der Unterwelt herrscht. Der Legende zufolge öffnen sich die Tore zu Xibalba an den fünf Unglückstagen, die im Maya-Kalender fehlen, weshalb dieser nur 360 statt 365 Tage zählt …_

Leider stand da nicht, wann die Unglückstage des Maya-Kalenders waren und wann demzufolge die Unterwelt ihre Pforten öffnete.

Severus ahnte, dass diese Legenden für jemanden wie Dominques, der immerhin behauptete von Ixchabur abzustammen, mehr als bloße Geschichten waren. Er hatte vor zwanzig Jahren lernen müssen, dass an Mythen manchmal mehr dran war als der rationale Geist sich eingestehen wollte. Voldemort war besessen vom Okkulten gewesen und davon seiner Seele Unsterblichkeit zu verleihen. Dabei hatte der schwarze Zauberer eine Ebene gestreift, die man gemeinhin als unnatürlich beschreiben konnte – selbst für einen Magier. Die Tore von Xibalba zu öffnen klang nach einer ähnlich schlechten Idee wie seine Seele in sieben Horcruxe zu teilen. Die Frage, die sich dabei stellte war, was jener Dolch, von dem Dominques sprach, bewirkte.

Severus stöhnte innerlich. Das waren alles Fragen, die ihn sein bisschen Literatur hier nicht beantworten konnte, sondern nur das verdammte Ministerium. Er hasste sich dafür, dass seine Neugierde geweckt worden war. So würde er doch wieder nur tun, was andere von ihm wollten und nicht er selbst. Severus stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal. Er musste sich ablenken. Nicht mehr daran denken. Das war die beste Methode, um nicht darauf hinein zu fallen. Also ging er nach unten ins Labor, setzte Bob auf seine Schulter und widmete sich nächsten Stunden seinen Tränken.

Irgendwann klopfte es allerdings an der Tür und John steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Besuch für dich.“, sagte sein Sohn.

„Wer denn?“, fragte Severus.

„Harry Potter.“, antwortete John.

Severus atmete tief und genervt aus.

„Ich komme.“, sagte er schließlich. Severus nahm Bob von seiner Schulter und setzte ihn wieder in seinen Käfig, ehe er die Treppe nach oben hinkte.

Im Eingangsbereich stand Harry, lässig an den Tresen gelehnt und sah sich einen Werbezettel für Reagenzien an als würde er kaum ein Wort von dem verstehen, was da stand. Bei seinem Talent für Alchemie frage sich Severus immer wie er es bei den Auroren je zu etwas bringen konnte.

„Ah, Severus, schön das du Zeit hast.“, sagte Harry und legte den Werbezettel weg.

„Eigentlich nicht.“, antwortete Severus. „Laborkram und so.“

„Ich bin eigentlich nur hier, um dich zu fragen, ob du über mein Angebot nachgedacht hast.“

Das traf sich ja mal wieder gut! Er versuchte die ganze Zeit sich abzulenken und nicht daran zu denken doch auf dieses Angebot einzugehen und dann kam Harry und versuchte ihn erneut zu locken. Severus biss sich auf die Lippe. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein!

„Bereden wir das nicht hier.“, sagte Severus.

Er ging mit Harry nach oben ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich auf die Couch, wo Severus sein kaputtes Bein ausstrecken konnte.

„Und?“, fragte Harry schließlich.

„Na schön, was ich dir jetzt erzähle, dass ist schon merkwürdig.“, begann Severus. „Ich war gestern in Hogwarts. Kram erledigen. Als ich zurück kam hatte ich eine Art Ilussion in meinem Kopf. Alexandro Dominques, der versuchte mich für ein nicht ganz legales Angebot zu gewinnen. Er sagte das Ministerium habe vor 500 Jahren aus Yucatan einen Dolch entwendet, den er als Eigentum ansieht und den er wiederhaben möchte. Er hat durchblicken lassen, dass ich ihn am besten gleich aus der Mysteriumsabteilung entwenden sollte. Es war seltsam, wir haben uns unterhalten als sei er direkt hier, dabei war nur in meinem Kopf. So etwas hatte nicht einmal Voldemort auf Lager.“

„Mist.“, sagte Harry zunächst nur. „Ich wollte dich da nicht mit reinziehen, Severus. Als Berater wollte ich lediglich eine Einschätzung von dir, mehr nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass du in die ganze Sache mit Dominques und diesen Kultisten reingezogen wirst. Dafür scheint es jetzt aber zu spät zu sein, wenn er dich bereits kontaktiert hat.“

„Also hab ich das doch nicht bloß geträumt. Immerhin.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Dominques versucht schon seit Monaten legal an den Dolch heran zu kommen. Die Mysteriumsabteilung hat das bisher immer verhindert.“

„Na schön, was hat es mit diesem Dolch auf sich?“, fragte Severus.

„Er ist ein altes Maya-Artefakt. Der Legende nach lag er in einer Höhle in Yucatan, die von den damaligen Maya als der Eingang zu ihrer Unterwelt markiert wurde. Wenn man dem Mythos glaubt, dann öffnet der Dolch irgendwie die Pforte zu besagter Unterwelt.“

„Er sagte etwas von die Tore Xibalbas würden sich bald öffnen und das die Zeit davon läuft. Glaubst du, er hat das wirklich vor? Ein Tor zur mythischen Unterwelt der Maya öffnen?“, fragte Severus.

„Ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung.“, gestand Harry. „Das Ministerium glaubt jedoch es ist besser den Dolch in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu verwahren. Ich habe Hilfe aus dem MACUSA angefordert, aber die Yankies lassen sich mal wieder alle Zeit der Welt.“

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt machen? Mir geht diese gottverdammte Vision nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.“, sagte Severus ungehalten.

„Dann hilf mir den Dolch zu analysieren. Dominques wird keine Ruhe geben, da bin ich mir sicher.“

„Na toll.“, grummelte Severus.

„Ich weiß, du hältst von alldem nichts ...“

„Ist es denn zu viel verlangt, dass ich meine gottverdammte Ruhe haben will?“, knurrte Severus.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass deine alten Knochen unversehrt bleiben. Ich kann dir Aurorenschutz gewähren, wenn du das willst.“

„Rund um die Uhr vom Ministerium bewacht werden ist ja eigentlich das Gegenteil von Ruhe!“, sagte Severus ungehalten.

„Entweder das oder Dominques versucht erneut dich zu überreden. Und ich weiß nicht, ob er beim nächsten Mal einfach nur nett fragen wird.“

Severus gab ein undefiniertes Brummen von sich. Er wusste doch wie diese Geschichten endeten: Mit Welt retten und Lebensgefahr!

„Ich weiß, dass ich das bereuen werde.“, knurrte Severus.

„Also sagst du Ja?“, fragte Harry.

„Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig?“, entgegnete Severus.

„Na schön, dann komm morgen Früh ins Ministerium.“, antwortete Harry.

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer schwang auf und Jennifer trat mit einem Tablett, auf dem zwei Tassen Tee standen, ein.

„Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Du versuchst doch nicht etwa meinen Mann zu irgendeiner Dummheit anzustiften? In seinem Alter ist das nämlich gar nichts mehr für ihn.“

„Siehst du.“, bemerkte Severus und nickte seiner Frau zu.

„Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen.“, sagte Harry.

„Oh nein.“, entgegnete Jennifer strikt.

Harry versuchte seine plötzliche Verunsicherung ihr gegenüber mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen, doch es klappte nur bedingt. Jennifer sah ihn nach wie vor sehr streng an. So wie sie Severus immer ansah, wenn er etwas ausgefressen hatte. Die einzige Frau, die er kannte, die mit so einem Blick absolut jeden in die Knie zwang war Minerva gewesen.

„Severus, hast du etwa zu irgendetwas idiotischem Ja gesagt?“, fragte sie nun ihn und ihr bohrender Blick lag nun auf ihrem Mann.

„Also ich ...“, begann er, doch Jennifer schnaufte nur und verdrehte die Augen.

„Severus Franco, du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn! Und du auch, Harry Potter!“

„Du kannst ruhig wütend auf mich sein.“, antwortete Harry und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Allerdings kann Severus dieses Mal tatsächlich nichts dafür.“

Jennifer stellte das Tablett auf dem Couchtisch ab und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. Sie blickte vom einen zum anderen.

„Wo hast du ihn dieses Mal reingezogen?“, wollte Jennifer wissen.

„Ich schwöre, es wird kein hektisches herumgerenne geben, kein Welt retten und keine Lebensgefahr. Er soll sich nur etwas ansehen.“

„Das hast du bei der Sache mit dem Krokodil auch gesagt!“, hielt Jennifer dagegen.

„Das war ein Unfall.“, gab Harry kleinlaut zurück.

Severus musste lächeln. Er erinnerte sich an eine Sache vor bestimmt fünfzehn Jahren als er mit Harry eine scheinbar harmlose Sache untersuchen wollte. Am Ende jagten die ein zwanzig Meter großes, feuerspeiendes Megakrokodil durch die Londoner U-Bahn. Eigentlich war es sogar recht lustig gewesen, wenn er heute so dran dachte. Jennifer nahm es jedoch persönlich wenn jemand ihren Mann entführte und ihn in Gefahr brachte.

„Severus!“, wandte sie sich nun an ihn.

„Natürlich ist Harry an allem Schuld. Da gibt es gar keine Frage.“

Harry wandte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn für einen Augenblick völlig verdattert an. Severus musste jetzt laut Lachen. Einfach wegen Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. Manchmal musste er ihn nach all den Jahren trotzdem immer noch aufziehen.

„Sehr witzig.“, gab Harry zurück als es endlich bei ihm Klick gemacht hatte.

Jennifer verdrehte nur die Augen und quetschte sich in die Lücke zwischen den Beiden auf dem Sofa. Sie nahm ihren Tee und nippte daran.

„Wenn du ihn mir nicht in einem Stück wieder nach Hause bringst kannst du was erleben!“

„Ich würde es nie wagen den Zorn einer Frau auf mich zu ziehen.“, antwortete Harry.

„Will ich dir auch geraten haben!“, sagte Jennifer.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und erhob sich.

„War mir wie immer ein Vergnügen.“, sagte Harry. „Severus, wir sehen uns.“

Harry ging durch die Tür und stiefelte die Treppe hinunter.

„Hast du gesehen wie schnell er verschwunden ist?“, fragte Jennifer nun lächelnd.

„Ich hätte auch Angst vor dir, wenn du nicht meine Frau wärst.“, sagte Severus und griff nach seinem Tee.

„Was habt ihr ausgefressen?“, ließ Jennifer dennoch nicht locker.

„Er will, dass ich ein altes Artefakt untersuche.“

„Und was hat deine Meinung geändert nicht mit ihm zu gehen?“, fragte sie.

Severus hatte es hinausgeschoben bis es nicht mehr ging. Nun musste er es ihr erzählen.

„Alexandro Dominques.“

„Was? Dieser Kult-Typ?“, fragte Jennifer überrascht.

„Er hat eine Nachricht direkt in meinen Kopf gesandt und wollte, dass ich ihm das Artefakt besorge.“

„Ach, und hieltst es nicht für nötig mir das zu sagen?“

„Ich dachte, ich kann das ignorieren.“, sagte Severus kleinlaut.

Jennifer schnaufte genervt.

„Bist du wirklich so blöd?“, fragte sie nun eindeutig verärgert.

„Was?“

„Nach all dem, was wir durchgemacht haben kommt dir nicht in den Sinn, dass so einer dich manipulieren will?“, sagte Jennifer.

„Doch, natürlich. Harry kam zufällig vorbei und ich habe ihm davon erzählt.“

„Aber mir nicht?!“, entgegnete Jennifer. „Sag mal, ist das Alterssturheit?“

Severus schlürfte seinen Tee. Er wollte sich deshalb nicht mit ihr streiten. Sie hatten sich nach dem Krieg gegenseitig das Versprechen gegeben, dass sie von all dem Abstand nahmen, dass sie sich nie wieder in irgendwas reinziehen lassen würden. Und jetzt hatte Severus sich doch überreden lassen. Nach 20 Jahren. Er verstand warum sie wütend war. Ihm gefiel es ja auch nicht.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich geh nur hin, analysiere dieses Artefakt und komme wieder nach Hause. Mehr nicht.“

„Wenn nicht, dann mach ich Frau Ministerin die Hölle heiß. Zur Not schleife ich ihren Mann persönlich an einem Ohr aus dem Ministerium.“

„Oh, das will ich sehen!“, gluckste Severus.

„Wart's nur ab!“, entgegnete Jennifer.


	5. Der Dolch des Quetzalcoatl

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen das Ministerium betrat hatte er keine Vorstellung davon wie umfassend es sich verändert hatte. Zwar waren es noch immer die gleichen mit schwarzen Marmor ausgekleideten Hallen und noch immer saßen Hexen und Zauberer an Empfangsschaltern, doch die Veränderungen, die die gute Hermine Granger veranlasst hatte waren bereits jetzt augenfällig. Die große, goldene Statue in der Mitte der Eingangshalle war verschwunden. Stattdessen gab es ein Bildnis auf den sich ein Magier im Umhang und ein Muggel die Hände reichten. Auf den großen Bannern des Ministeriums pragte ein Bild von Ministerin Granger mit dem Schriftzug „Grenzen überwinden!“   
Außerdem fiel Severus auf, dass es offenbar keine Hauselfen mehr in den Fluren gab und er an der Rezeption seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr abgeben musste. Das neue Ministerium. In der Tat.   
  
Severus ging zielstrebig in Richtung des Büros des Ministers. Vor der Tür hielt ihn ein in Anzug und Krawatte gekleideter Auror auf.  
  
„Ich bin eingeladen.“, sagte Severus und zeigte dem Mann seinen Besucherausweis. Letzterer war kein Pergamentzettelchen mehr, sondern ein Plastikkarte mit seinem Namen und seinem Bild darauf. Hermine hatte sich fest vorgenommen das Zaubereiministerium an die Standards der Muggelwelt anzupassen.   
  
Der Auror ließ ihn passieren. Das Büro des Ministers war groß. Vermutlich größer als jedes andere. Es gab einen langen Tisch, der offenbar für Meetings reserviert war. An der Wand hing ein Flachbildfernseher, der auf einen Nachrichtensender eingestellt war. Hermines Schreibtisch war etwas ab vom Schlag. Sie saß dahinter und diskutierte hitzig etwas mit ihrem Mann Harry. Severus fiel auf, dass auf ihrem Tisch ein rotes Telefon stand. Auf diesem pragte das Wort „Premierminister“. Das war echt neu. Nie zuvor hatte ein Zaubereiminister einen direkten Draht zum britischen Premier gehabt. Warum auch? Die Zauberer scherten sich nicht um die Welt der Muggel. Das war jetzt eindeutig anders.   
  
Severus räusperte sich. Hermine und Harry schienen ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken. Die Ministerin wechselte von ihrer ernsten Miene in sekundenschnelle zu einem freundlichen Lächeln.   
  
Wow, dachte Severus. So was muss man einstudieren, oder? Er war fast zwanzig Jahre lang Spion gewesen und hatte seine Mimik immer unter Kontrolle gehabt, doch dieses plötzliche wechseln zwischen Emotionen, was viele Politiker drauf hatten, das war ihm immer eine verborgene Kunst geblieben.   
  
„Severus.“, sagte Hermine freundlich. Sie erhob sich und ging um ihren Tisch herum, um ihm die Hand zu geben. „Wie geht es dir?“  
  
„Alles wie immer.“, sagte Severus. „Du hast ja ganz schön Hand angelegt an dem Ort hier.“  
  
„Das Ministerium braucht eine Modernisierung. Es kann nicht sein, dass wir der restlichen Welt immer 200 Jahre hinterher hinken.“, antwortete sie staatsmännisch.   
  
„Ist das hier 'ne Wahlkampfveranstaltung?“, fragte Severus vorsichtshalber.   
  
„Entschuldige. Ich habe Monate lang um das hier gekämpft. Den Modus muss ich erst mal wieder ausschalten lernen.“, entgegnete Hermine. „Harry …“  
  
Harry, der im Hintergrund gewartet hatte trat nun an die beiden heran.   
  
„Also schön, machen wir uns an die Arbeit.“, sagte Harry.   
  
Sie verließen das Büro und Harry rief im Flur den Aufzug.   
  
„Und? Was hältst du ihr?“, fragte er.   
  
„Wenn sie so weiter macht kriegt ihr hier unten noch Internet.“, entgegnete Severus.   
  
„Oh ja, Internet. Das müssen wir unbedingt auf die Liste setzen.“, sagte Harry.   
  
Severus wusste gerade nicht, ob das ein Scherz war oder nicht. Der Fahrstuhl kam und sie stiegen ein. Harry betätigte den Knopf mit der Aufschrift Mysteriumsabteilung. Der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung. Während der Fahrt schwiegen Harry und Severus sich an. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er zu all diesen schnellen Veränderungen sagen sollte oder wollte. Also schwieg er sich aus.   
  
Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und im Flur wartete bereits ein adretter Mann im Nadelstreifenanzug. Er trug eine dicke Hornbrille und sein lockiges, braunes Haar stand im starken Kontrast zu den sonst so gerade strukturierten Formen des Ministeriums.   
  
„Darf ich vorstellen, Severus, das ist Doktor Patrick Abersteen. Er ist der Forschungsleiter der Mysteriumsabteilung.“  
  
„Sehr erfreut.“, sagte Doktor Abersteen und reichte Severus die Hand.   
  
„Wofür brauchst du mich, wenn ihr schon einen Experten habt?“, fragte Severus gerade heraus, während er Abersteen die Hand schüttelte.   
  
„Oh, ich bin zwar der Forschungsleiter, aber wir können jede Expertise gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können. Viele Artefakte in der Mysteriumsabteilung sind noch gar nicht oder kaum erforscht. Sie wurde vom Ministerium ja leider immer mehr als Archiv denn als Forschungsabteilung angesehen ...“  
  
„Lassen Sie mich raten; Ministerin Granger hat das geändert?“, fragte Severus.   
  
„Oh ja, sie ist sehr schlau. Hat den Wert unserer Arbeit erkannt.“, lobte der Doktor seine neue Chefin.   
  
Harry räusperte sich unüberhörbar.   
  
„Wenn Sie mir also folgen wollen.“, sagte Abersteen nun und führte sie zu einer großen, schwarzen Tür vor der zwei Auroren in Anzügen standen.   
  
„Sir.“, grüßten sie Harry und nickten ihrem Boss zu.   
  
Abersteen öffnete die Tür und sie betraten in großen, runden Raum mit vielen vergleichbaren Türen. Der Doktor öffnete die Tür ihnen schräg gegenüber mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs. Er führte sie in eine Art Labor in denen diverse Männer und Frauen in weißen Kitteln herumwuselten. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein großer Kasten aus Sicherheitsglas. In ihm hing ein langer, schwarzer Dolch mit einer unangenehm gezackten Klinge. Auf dem Heft des Dolches pragte in Jade gefasst das Symbol einer gefiederten Schlange, die an Stelle des Schwanzendes einen weiteren Kopf besaß.   
  
„Ein ganzes Labor für ein einziges Artefakt?“, fragte Severus.   
  
„Wir nennen ihn den Dolch des Quetzalcoatl. Nach der zweiköpfigen Schlange der Maya, die in den Griff gefasst ist. Tatsächlich wissen wir nicht wie man dieses Ding richtig nennt.“, erklärte Doktor Abersteen.   
  
„Haben die Räuber wohl vergessen die Einheimischen zu fragen.“, meinte Severus kühl.   
  
„Der Dolch gelangte Anfang des 16. Jahrhunderts in den Besitz des Ministeriums. Seine Herkunft ist umstritten. Wir wissen nur, dass er aus der Region Yucatan im heutigen Mexiko stammt. Der Dolch ist in den Händen der meisten Menschen nur ein einfacher Dolch aus Obsidian. Unsere Südamerikaexperten vermuten, dass es ein ganz spezieller Opferdolch ist. Was er jedoch tut ist uns bis heute völlig unbekannt. Manche Menschen spüren in seiner Nähe ein seltsames Gefühl, als würde jemand aus den Augenwinkeln einen Beobachten. Es soll zudem Fälle gegeben haben in denen der Dolch auf einzelne Individuen reagiert hat, aber das war lange vor meiner Zeit. Die letzten 100 Jahre war der Dolch inaktiv. Erst vor kurzem fing er an sich zu regen.“, erklärte der Doktor ungerührt weiter.  
  
„Ach, und wie?“, wollte Severus wissen.   
  
„Wir können seit etwa zwei Wochen eine hohe Konzentration magischer Energieteilchen messen. Fast so als ob ihn jemand eingeschaltet hätte.“   
  
Severus ging näher an den Glaskasten heran. Er spürte absolut nichts. Als er jedoch unwillkürlich die Hand danach ausstreckte begann der Dolch zu zittern und ein grüner Lichtschimmer breitete sich über die Klinge aus.   
  
„Das ist ja absolut unglaublich!“, rief Abersteen völlig aus dem Häuschen.   
  
Die anderen Mitarbeiter des Labors verstummten plötzlich und sahen zu Severus und den Dolch. Severus zog seine Hand zurück und der Dolch erstarrte. Der Laborleiter eilte zu ihm und sah ihm über die Schulter.  
  
„Lassen Sie das!“, blaffte Severus ihn an. „Wenn ich eines nicht leiden kann, dann ist es wenn aufdringliche Menschen hinter mir stehen!“  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Mister Snape ...“, sagte Abersteen.   
  
„Franco! Diesen Namen trage ich schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr.“  
  
„Oh natürlich, ich bitte um Verzeihung.“, sagte der Doktor immer noch aufgeregt. „Aber es ist absolut unglaublich, dass der Dolch auf Sie reagiert. Das hat er noch nie getan. Bei keinem von uns! Sie müssen etwas Besonderes haben, wenn er ...“  
  
„Sir ...“, meldete sich einer der Labormitarbeiter. „Die Werte gehen gerade durch die Decke!“   
  
„Oh, tun Sie das noch einmal!“, sagte Abersteen ganz aufgeregt zu Severus.   
  
Er wusste nicht, was hier los war, aber gut, wenn das bedeutete das Abersteen aufhörte hinter ihm herum zu zappeln. Severus streckte die Hand aus und wieder vibrierte der Dolch und begann grün zu leuchten.   
  
„Erstaunlich!“, entfuhr es dem Doktor. „Vielleicht sollten Sie ihn anfassen?“  
  
Severus fuhr herum und sah Abersteen mit dem finstersten Blick an, den er entbehren konnte.   
  
„Ich bin nicht ihr Versuchskanninchen!“, sagte Severus laut. „Außerdem, welcher Vollidiot fasst ein unbekanntes Artefakt einfach an?“  
  
„Oh natürlich, Sie haben vollkommen recht!“, antwortete Abersteen entschuldigend.   
  
Harry drückte den Doktor mit sanfter Gewalt von Severus weg und stellte sich neben ihn.   
  
„Und? Was denkst du?“, fragte Harry.   
  
„Keine Ahnung warum es ausgerechnet auf mich reagiert.“, entgegnete Severus. Er wandte sich um. „Doktor Abersteen, gibt es Aufzeichnungen über diejenigen auf der Dolch reagierte. Sie sagten es hätte bereits Menschen gegeben.“  
  
„Der letzte Fall war vor fast 100 Jahren. Ich muss mich kundig machen, ob wir noch Akten besitzen.“  
  
„Dann tun Sie das!“, sagte Severus harsch. „Ich geh inzwischen nach Hause und trink 'nen Tee.“   
  
Er hinkte zum Ausgang. Harry folgte ihm.   
  
„Nicht so schnell, Severus!“  
  
Er blieb stehen und schnaubte genervt.   
  
„Was?“, knurrte Severus.   
  
„Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen.“, sagte Harry.   
  
„Ach nein? Ich habe genauso wenig Ahnung wie dieser Daniel Düsentrieb da hinten. Vielleicht gibt es eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen den Menschen auf die der Dolch reagiert. Vielleicht aktiviert er sich nur bei besonders ausgefallenen Persönlichkeiten.“  
  
„Du und ausgefallen?“, fragte Harry.   
  
„Wenn mein Leben nicht ausgefallen war welches denn dann?“, entgegnete Severus. „Ex-Todesser. Ex-Spion. Ex-Lehrer. Und noch Ex-Held-von-Hogwarts. Mehr geht nun wirklich nicht.“  
  
„Du hast aber 'ne ziemlich hohe Meinung von dir.“, meinte Harry dazu.   
  
Severus antwortete mit einem hohlen Lachen. Er hatte so viel Bullshit in seinem Leben angesammelt. Es überraschte ihn nicht einmal, dass dieses Artefakt auf ihn reagierte. Er zog Ärger schließlich magisch an.   
  
„Wir sehen uns.“, sagte Severus und rief den Aufzug.   
  
Er stieg ein und ließ Harry im Flur zurück. Wieder in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums angekommen drückte ihm im vorbeigehen jemand einen Zettel in die Hand. Verdutzt sah er auf die Nachricht.   
  
Treffen Sie mich. Russel Square Gardens. Mitternacht.   
  
Oh natürlich, das klang ja zum Glück überhaupt nicht nach einer Falle. Severus steckte den Zettel in die Tasche. Warum nur immer so kompliziert? Die Zeiten in denen er solche Spiele spielte waren längst vorbei. Konnten ihn die Leute nicht einfach anrufen, wenn sie etwas von ihm wollten?   
  
Severus verließ das Ministerium und fuhr mit der U-Bahn nach Hause. Als er ausstieg und sich die Untergrundtreppe nach oben abmühe wurde er von zwei Männern in schwarzen Kapuzenpullis gestoppt. Einer von ihnen zog ein Klappmesser.   
  
„Los, Moneten raus, Alter!“  
  
Da apparierte man einmal nicht und schon dachten alle Idioten dieser Welt er sei ein leichtes Opfer.  
  
„Glaubt mir, das wollt ihr nicht.“, sagte Severus ruhig.   
  
„Halts Maul! Raus mit der Brieftasche!“  
  
Severus packte seinen Gehstock. Er schlug dem Räuber vor ihm mit dem Knauf auf die Nase und dieser sank wimmernd zu Boden. Dem anderen schlug er mit dem Stock in die Waden. Der verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte kopfüber die Treppe hinunter. Wie eine Murmel purzelte er Stufe für Stufe hinunter bis er am Fuß der Treppe bewusstlos liegen blieb. Der Räuber vor ihm lag noch immer heulend im Dreck. Severus griff die ausgebeulte Hosentasche des Mannes und zog dessen Brieftasche heraus. Er sah kurz hinein und zog eine Hundert-Pfund-Note heraus.   
  
„Die Firma dankt.“, sagte Severus und ging die Treppe weiter nach oben als sei nichts gewesen.   
  
Oben kam ihn ein Bobby in Warnweste entgegen.   
  
„Ähm, Office, ich glaube, da unten ist jemanden schlecht geworden. Sie sollten vielleicht mal nach ihm sehen.“, bemerkte Severus im vorbeigehen.   
  
Er ging über die Straße als wüsste er von nichts und lief den Weg zurück zu seinem Haus. Dort angekommen ging er ohne ein Wort an John vorbei, der am Tresen saß, und hinunter in den Keller. Er holte Bob aus seinem Käfig und legte ihn an seine Brust. Die Ratte schnüffelte neugierig an seinem Hemd.   
  
„Das war ein Tag.“, sagte Severus zu Bob und setzte sich auf einen Drehhocker im Labor. „Und jetzt noch mysteriöse Botschaften. Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht darauf eingehen.“  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und John trat ein.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er.   
  
„Natürlich, alles bestens.“, grummelte Severus.   
  
„Was hat Harry dir gezeigt?“, wollte John wissen.   
  
Severus atmete tief. Er wusste das sein Sohn keine Ruhe geben würde ehe er es ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
„Einen Dolch. Magischer Maya-Kram, den britische Kolonisten aus der Neuen Welt mitgebracht haben.“, sagte Severus ohne John anzusehen. Stattdessen kraulte er Bob hinter den Ohren.   
  
„Und?“, fragte John, dem klar war, dass das nicht alles sein konnte.  
  
„Und nichts.“, antwortete Severus. „Der Dolch ist ein Rätsel bei dem ich nicht weiterhelfen konnte. Ende der Geschichte.“  
  
„Du wirkst aber nicht sonderlich beruhigt.“, merkte John an.   
  
Severus biss sich auf die Zunge. Er wusste, wenn er es John erzählte, dann würde es seine Mutter auch erfahren. Severus zog den Zettel aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes und hielt ihn seinem Sohn hin.   
  
„Was hältst du davon?“, fragte Severus.   
  
John nahm den Zettel entgegen und las ihn. Einen Augenblick später sagte er: „Das ist doch eine Falle!“  
  
„Darauf bin ich auch schon gekommen.“, antwortete Severus.   
  
„Von wem ist das?“, fragte John.   
  
„Keine Ahnung. Hat mir jemand mit flinken Fingern zugesteckt.“  
  
„Du willst da doch nicht ernsthaft hingehen?“, sagte John und es klang besorgt.   
  
Severus verzog das Gesicht. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Tage seine Neugierde geweckt hatten.   
  
„Du Idiot!“, blaffte John ihn an.  
  
„Deine Mutter würde mir vermutlich die Ohren langziehen und nicht nur das.“, antwortete Severus.   
  
„Dann komme ich mit.“, sagte John. „Als dein Leibwächter und keine Widerrede!“   
  
Severus hatte dagegen nichts einzuwenden.   
  
„Mom, flippt voll aus, wenn sie erfährt, dass du dich auf so was eingelassen hast.“, fügte John hinzu.   
  
„Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn sie nichts davon erfährt.“, sagte Severus bedeutungsvoll zu seinem Sohn.   
  
John schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Garantiert hielt er ihn für einen unverbesserlichen Trottel. Zugegeben, das war Severus auch, aber er wollte wissen wer sich da mit ihm treffen wollte und warum.


	6. Grenzgänger

Severus lag hellwach im Bett. Er wartete bis Jennifer fest eingeschlafen war ehe er sich vorsichtig erhob und leise aus dem Schlafzimmer schlich. Im Wohnzimmer schnappte er sich seine Hose und das Hemd von heute. Zog noch seinen Pullover über den Kopf. Er nahm seinen Mantel vom Kleiderhaken und steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Innentasche. Severus versuchte ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, während er seine Schuhe anzog. Nachdem er fertig angezogen war schnappte er sich seinen Stock und versuchte die knarzende Treppe im Flur leise herunter zu steigen. Leider ohne Erfolg.

Unten im Laden wartete bereits John. Er trug wie immer seine Lederjacke und Jeans.

„Alles bereit?“, fragte er. 

„Ja.“, antwortete Severus. 

Sie gingen aus dem Laden, denn abgesehen davon, dass er das gesamte Haus mit einem Apparierschutz ausgestattet hatte war es dort drin auch viel zu eng. Draußen hielt Severus seinem Sohn den Arm hin. Dieser ergriff ihn fest und sie apparierten gemeinsam. Es zog sie in den bekannten Strudel grünen Lichtes bis sie einen Augenblick später endlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürten. Russel Squard Gardens. Einer der etwas kleineren Parks in der londoner Innenstadt. Zwar erhellten die Laternen den Park nur sehr sporadisch, doch es war genug Licht, um zu sehen, dass in der Mitte jemand wartete.

Severus folgte dem Weg mit John im Schlepptau. Als sie näher kamen erkannten sie, wer hier auf sie wartete. Es war Alexandro Dominques. Ihrer beider Überraschung war er allein. Er stand nur da, in seinem Trenchcoat, und beobachtete wie sie sich ihm nährten.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie mein Angebot angenommen haben, Mister Snape.“, sagte Dominques. 

„Franco!“, knurrte Severus. „Warum kann sich das eigentlich niemand merken?“

„Sie sind also dieser Kultisten-Knilch, ja?“, sagte John lässig. „Dann sag ich Ihnen eins, wenn Sie hier ein dummes Ding abziehen, dann kriegen Sie es mit mir zu tun. Haben wir uns da verstanden?“

„Wie ich sehe haben Sie einen gut abgerichteten Wachhund mitgebracht.“, kommentierte Dominques Johns Drohung.

„Warum ein persönliches Treffen?“, fragte Severus. „Beim letzten Mal hat es Ihnen doch auch gereicht in meinem Kopf herum zu rühren.“

„Sie haben Ihrem Freund Harry Potter davon erzählt und ich wollte nicht, dass das Ministerium sich einmischt.“

„So?“, machte Severus. „Hören Sie, ich weiß, dass Sie mich ganz offensichtlich überwachen. So wie das Ministerium auch. Also kommen wir doch zur Sache.“

„Natürlich. Sie haben den Dolch gesehen.“

„Ja und ich vermute Sie wissen wesentlich mehr über dieses Ding als irgendjemand im Ministerium.“, sagte Severus. 

„Hat der Dolch auf Sie reagiert?“, wollte Dominques wissen. 

„Ja, und wie! Warum? Was tut dieses Ding?“, fragte Severus. 

„Der Dolch ist ein Mittler zwischen den Welten. Er verbindet das Diesseits mit dem Jenseits. Menschen wie Sie oder ich haben auf ganz spezielle Weise eine Verbindung zwischen diesen Welten.“

„Ach?“, machte Severus. 

„Erinnern Sie sich, Severus. Sie waren tot, wenn auch nur für einige Augenblicke. Davon abgesehen folgt Ihnen der Tod auf Schritt und Tritt. Sie haben Leben genommen. Nicht zuletzt das des Dunklen Lords.“

„Dieses Leben liegt schon lange hinter mir.“, sagte Severus strikt. 

„Mag sein, aber es zeichnet Sie und wird Sie immer zeichnen, ob Sie das nun wollen oder nicht. Sie haben so viel aus beiden Welten in sich vereint, dass der Dolch nicht anders kann als sie auszuerwählen.“

„Na schön. Was tut er? Öffnet er das Tor zur Unterwelt? Entfesselt er die Apokalypse?“, wollte Severus wissen. 

„Ihre Sicht ist leider so eingeschränkt wie es in der westlichen Welt üblich ist. Der Tod ist nicht das Ende, sondern der Anfang. Aus Leben wird Tod und aus Tod wieder Leben. Es ist der ewige Kreislauf dieser Welt. Das wovor Sie sich fürchten ist in meiner Kultur nur ein weiterer Weg, den es zu beschreiten gibt.“

Severus schnaubte.

„Die Maya waren besessen von Tod und Opferungen. Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas Gutes bedeutet.“, entgegnete er. 

„Nur, weil Sie mein Volk nicht verstehen. So wie alle weißen Missionare.“

„Ich bin kein Missionar.“, antwortete Severus forsch. 

„Sie tragen die schlechten Angewohnheiten ihres Volkes in sich, ob Ihnen das nun bewusst ist oder nicht.“ 

„Was wollen Sie, Dominques? Den Dolch, schon klar. Nein, ich meine, was wollen Sie wirklich?“, fragte Severus. 

„Wiedergutmachung.“, antwortete Dominques. „Ich bin hier wegen eines Unrechts, dass vor 500 Jahren begangen wurde und das bis heute anhält. Mir ist bewusst, dass mein Volk im Bewusstsein des euren nur eine Randnotiz ist. Nur ein weiteres versklavtes Volk deren Kultur und Schätze geraubt und nach Europa verschleppt wurden. Für uns ist es jedoch alles. Jeden Tag werden wir daran erinnert, was wir verloren haben und wer uns das angetan hat.“

Severus schwieg. Er wusste, dass die Verbrechen der Vergangenheit genauso schwer wiegen konnten wie die der Gegenwart.

„Das Ministerium wird den Dolch nicht herausgeben.“, sagte er schließlich. 

„Damit habe ich gerechnet.“, entgegnete Dominques. „Und wenn Sie es nicht tun, dann werde ich Schritte einleiten, um den Dolch auf anderem Wege an mich zu bringen.“ 

„Dann gibt es ja nichts weiter zu bereden.“, antwortete Severus. „Ich will mit einem Einbruch ins Ministerium nichts zu tun haben. Also machen Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können. Viel Glück dabei.“

Er drehte Dominques den Rücken zu und ging.

\----------------------------

Severus konnte nach dem Treffen mit Dominques nicht schlafen. John ging es ähnlich und so saßen sie beide im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und redeten über das was sie gehört hatten.

„Willst du Harry warnen?“, fragte John mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand.

„Nein, dann müsste ich ja zugeben, dass ich mit Dominques gesprochen habe. Mir reicht es so schon, dass mir wegen dieses blöden Dolches alle auf die Finger gucken.“, antwortete Severus.

„Harry ist dein Freund.“, sagte John. 

„Nein, in dieser Angelegenheit ist Harry Potter in erster Linie der Chef der Strafverfolgung und der Ehemann der Ministerin. Ich habe mich schon zur Genüge aus dem Fenster gelehnt.“ 

„Du willst also nichts tun?“, sagte John und es klang irgendwie enttäuscht. 

„Die Suppe hat sich das Ministerium selbst eingebrockt. Sie könnten ihm den Dolch einfach geben, dann wäre endlich Ruhe.“

„Dir ist aber klar, dass er mit dem Ding irgendetwas vor hat?“, entgegnete John. 

„Natürlich, ich bin ja kein Idiot.“, sagte Severus. „Aber das sollen die mal schön unter sich ausmachen. Ich habe schon so viel für diese Gesellschaft getan, ich kann nicht auch noch ihre alten Kolonialkonflikte lösen. Bin ich denn das Mädchen für Alles?“

„Kurz gesagt: Ja!“, entgegnete John und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. „Ohne den Helden von Hogwarts können sie sich nicht mal die Schnürsenkel binden. So ist das Ministerium halt.“ 

Severus prustete los. Das war eine ziemlich treffende Beschreibung.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Jennifer stand im Morgenmantel vor ihnen.

„Was ist denn hier los? Ich dachte, ihr schlaft.“, sagte sie müde. 

Severus und John schwiegen abrupt. Sie wussten beide, dass sie ihnen die Hölle heiß machen würde, wenn sie erfuhr wo sie diese Nacht waren.

„Ihr habt doch was ausgefressen.“, sagte Jennifer und sah vom einen zum anderen. Ohne ein weiteres Ort ging sie wieder in Richtung Schlafzimmer davon. 

Severus und John atmeten aus als hätten sie die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten.

„Das war knapp.“, sagte Severus. „Ich geh ihr wohl lieber hinterher ehe Sie Verdacht schöpft.“

Er erhob sich und ging leise durch den Flur ins Schlafzimmer. Im Dunkeln versuchte er sich auszuziehen, was keine gute Idee war, denn er stieß sich den Zeh an der Bettkante und gab ein lautes „Autsch!“ von sich. Die Nachttischlampe seiner Frau ging an und Jennifer drehte sich zu ihm.

„Gott, was tust du denn da? Du musst doch nicht in der Finsternis herum hampeln!“

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“, sagte Severus entschuldigend und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Zehe. 

Jennifer brummte etwas in sich hinein und drehte sich wieder auf die Seite. Severus zog sich aus und legte sich zu ihr. Er umarmte sie sanft von hinten.

„Versuch dich bloß nicht einzuschleimen.“, sagte Jennifer. „Ich krieg schon noch raus, was ihr beiden gemacht habt.“ 

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Jenny, wirklich ...“, begann Severus und seine Frau drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick, der selbst ihm alle Ehre gemacht hätte. 

„Halt die Klappe und schlaf!“, sagte sie nur, drehte sich erneut auf die Seite und machte das Licht aus. 

Severus zog sich seine Seite des Bettes zurück. Er wusste, dass mit ihr gerade nicht gut Kirchen essen war. Sicher ahnte sie etwas. Jennifer war nicht dumm, ganz im Gegenteil. Also rollte sich Severus auf seiner Seite ein und versuchte zu schlafen.

\---------------------------

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch saß nahm es Jennifer ihm immer noch übel, allerdings versuchte sie nicht ihn mit Fragen zu durchlöchern. Stattdessen strafte sie ihn indem sie ihn ignorierte. Severus überlegte wie er sich bei ihr entschuldigen sollte, aber irgendwie fürchtete er dadurch alles nur schlimmer zu machen. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wurde jäh unterbrochen als ein großer Uhu am Fenster landete und einen dicken Umschlag brachte. Severus nahm ihn entgegen und riss das Päckchen auf. Darin befand sich ein Ordner an den eine Nachricht angeheftet war.

_Mister Franco,_

_hiermit sende ich Ihnen die Akten über den Dolch von Quetzalcoatl._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Dr. Patrick Abersteen_

_Forschungsleiter Mysteriumsabteilung_

„Post vom Ministerium?“, fragte Jennifer offensichtlich ungehalten.

„Sieht ganz danach aus.“, antwortete Severus kleinlaut. Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Augenblick, um sich zu entschuldigen?

„Hör zu, Jenny, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe.“

Jennifer ließ geräuschvoll das Besteck fallen und erhob sich. Sie baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu, ich sehe doch genau was hier abgeht! Du verfällst in deine alten Muster und das werde ich nicht zulassen, klar!“

Severus sah zu Boden. Er fühlte sich plötzlich klein und unbedeutend.

„Ja, Ma'am.“, sagte Severus leise.

„Jetzt komm mir nicht so!“, rief Jennifer aufgebracht und drohte ihm mit dem Finger. „Warum, Severus? Warum konntest du nicht einfach Nein sagen? Fehlt dir das wirklich so sehr?“

Severus hatte keine Antwort. Ja, vielleicht fehlte es einem Teil von ihm. Er fühlte sich zwiegespalten.

Jennifer verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und taxierte ihn mit einem bösen Blick.

„Es tut mir leid.“, war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel. Severus wusste, dass das nicht genug war.

„Das sollte es auch!“, sagte Jennifer und marschierte aus dem Raum.

Severus ließ sich frustriert auf den Küchenstuhl sinken. Er öffnete den Hefter in seiner Hand und fand darin verschiedenste Personalakten von den Menschen, die bereits erfolgreich Kontakt mit dem Dolch hatten. Severus blätterte sie durch und blieb für einen Augenblick erschrocken bei einer Personalie stehen. Die Akte vor ihm gehörte niemand anderem als Albus Dumbledore. Ihr war ein altes Schwarzweißfoto angehängt. Es zeigte einen noch sehr jungen Dumbledore. Kaum älter als zwanzig, mit dichten, dunklen Haaren und ohne Bart. Es war richtig seltsam ein Bild von ihm zu haben auf dem nichts in seinem Gesicht sprießte.

Auf der einen Seite überraschte es Severus nicht, dass der alte Magier auch in dieser Sache seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Auf der anderen Seite war es einfach zum Schreien. Dumbledore hatte länger gelebt als jeder andere Mensch, den er kannte. Weit über 100 Jahre war er geworden, trotz seines gewaltsamen Todes durch Severus' Hand.

Er sah sich Dumbledores Akte, die übrigens die dickste von allen war, genauer an. Er dachte an Dominques Worte, dass der Dolch auf Grenzgänger zwischen Leben und Tod reagierte. Leider führte die Akte nur die üblichen Punkte von Dumbledores Leben auf, die ohnehin jeder kannte. Zu seinem Glück hing noch Dumbledores Portrait in Hogwarts. Das war zwar nicht das gleiche wie mit einem echten Menschen zu sprechen, doch Albus war seit über zwanzig Jahren tot. Eine andere Art mit einem Toten zu sprechen fiel ihm nicht ein.

Severus packte die Akten zurück in den Hefter und verstaute sie in dem Tresor in seinem Arbeitszimmer nebenan. Anschließend nahm er im Flur seinen Mantel vom Kleiderhaken und ging die Treppe nach unten. Als er schon auf der Schwelle zur Ladentür nach draußen stand hörte er hinter sich Jennifers Stimme.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte sie immer noch deutlich ärgerlich.

„Ähm .. also … ich will ...“, stammelte Severus. Ihm fiel auf Anhieb keine passende Ausrede ein.

Jennifers böser Blick lag auf ihm und er fürchtete sich wirklich vor ihr, wenn sie ihn so ansah.

„Also schön, ich besuche einen alten Freund.“, sagte Severus als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte.

„Nicht zufällig jemanden aus dem Ministerium?“, fragte Jennifer.

Severus atmete tief.

„Es dauert nicht lange.“, sagte er schließlich.

„Du weißt warum ich sauer bin, oder?“, fragte Jennifer ihn.

„Ja.“, antwortete Severus knapp.

„Und du hast beschlossen trotzdem weiter zu machen?“, fragte Jennifer scharf.

Severus trat auf sie zu und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Ich bin ein Idiot, Jenny. Aber diese Sache lässt mich nicht mehr los.“

„Warum? Was ist wichtiger daran als an uns? An unserer Familie? Sag mir das, Severus!“

Severus sah einmal mehr auf seine Füße. Er konnte selbst nicht sagen warum.

„Du weißt es nicht, oder? Ich aber schon. Du bist ein Bluthund und Harry Potter hat dir nach all den Jahren eine neue Fährte präsentiert und du springst sofort darauf an! Spürst plötzlich wieder die Lust nach Adrenalin.“

Severus wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Da war etwas in ihm, dass einfach nicht Nein sagen konnte. Er nickte, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie wie immer recht hatte. Jennifer sah ihn durchdringend an, aber Severus merkte wie ihr finsterer Blick langsam erweichte.

„Lass dich nicht umbringen!“, sagte sie schließlich.

Severus nickte ihr erneut zu und verschwand dann endgültig durch die Tür.

\---------------------------

Severus stieg die vielen Stufen in das Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts empor. Diese Treppe war schon früher eine Qual gewesen, doch mit einem kaputten Bein wie dem seinem wurde sie regelrecht zur Folter. Als er endlich oben war riss er die Tür zum Direktorenbüro ohne Vorwarnung auf. Draco Malfoy starrte ihn perplex an als er so mir nichts dir nichts hinein marschierte. Er öffnete schon den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Severus ließ sich davon nicht stören.

„Dumbledore!“, sagte Severus zum schlafenden Portrait des ehemaligen Schulleiters. „Wachen Sie auf!“

Albus Dumbledore schlief jedoch in seinem Bildnis weiter als sei überhaupt nichts los.

Severus griff sich ein Buch von Tisch neben sich und warf es nach ihm. Es traf den Bildrahmen und Dumbledore schreckte sichtlich verwirrt aus dem Schlaf.

„Du meine Güte, kann man hier nicht mal ein Nickerchen machen?“, sagte der alte Zauberer völlig perplex.

„Sie sind tot. Sie können so lange schlafen wie sie wollen, aber nicht jetzt.“, entgegnete Severus harsch.

„Severus, warum denn so rüde?“, fragte Dumbledore ihn ungehalten.

„Was wissen Sie über den Dolch von Quetzalcoatl?“, fragte Severus ihn direkt.

„Bitte, worüber?“, sagte Dumbledore immer noch verwirrt.

„Ein Obsidiandolch. Maya. Zweiköpfige Schlange im Griff. Reagiert nur auf Menschen mit Nahtoderfahrungen. Klingelt da etwas?“, fragte Severus.

„Ja, Sie also auch? Ich hätte gewünscht, dass das Ministerium dieses Ding in irgendeiner Kiste der Mysteriumsabteilung verrotten lässt.“, sagte Dumbledore nun sehr ernst.

„Sie wissen also was er ist und was er tut?“, fragte Severus.

„Nun, ich habe meine Vermutungen. Aber das ist ewig her. Das war irgendwann im Jahr 1902. Das Ministerium forderte mich an, um das Artefakt zu untersuchen.“

„Ach, was?“, antwortete Severus, dem das sehr bekannt vorkam. „Was haben Sie herausgefunden.“

„Menschen wie Sie oder ich, die bereits früh mit Verlust und Tod konfrontiert wurde und vielleicht sogar selbst einmal in einem Zustand waren, der dem Tod sehr ähnlich ist, wir strahlen irgendeine Art Aura aus auf die der Dolch reagiert. Für alle anderen ist er ein Dolch. Sie könnten Brot damit schneiden. Nichts würde passieren. Leute wie wir hingegen … haben Sie den Dolch berührt?“

„Davor werde ich mich hüten!“, sagte Severus.

„Gut, bleiben Sie dabei. Er stellt etwas mit ihrem Kopf an. Zwingt Ihnen seinen Willen auf. Das ist kein simples, verhextes Artefakt wie es das Ministerium zu Tausenden besitzt, sondern etwas, dass die Welt aus den Fugen geraten lässt. Ich habe dem Ministerium geraten ihn zu vernichten oder irgendwo tief zu begraben.“

„Er hat Ihnen Angst gemacht?“, fragte Severus.

„Wie Sie selbst wissen bin ich sehr gut darin gewesen anderen Leuten etwas vorzuspielen. Wir beide zeigen Angst nur dann offen, wenn uns etwas richtig erschreckt. Dieser Dolch, ich möchte fast sagen, er ist nicht von unserer Welt.“

„Vielleicht aus der Unterwelt?“, fragte Severus.

„Wie kommen Sie denn auf so was?“, sagte Dumbledore, den schon die Erwähnung einer vermeintlichen jenseitigen Ebene pikiert aussehen ließ. Kein Wunder, der alte Mann war Pragmatiker gewesen, genauso wie Severus. Der Glaube an ein wie auch immer geartetes Jenseits gehörte nicht zu ihrer beider Repertoire.

„Sagt Ihnen Ixchabur etwas?“, fragte Severus.

„Natürlich, der Maya-Magier, der den Schatz des Cortéz verhexte.“, antwortete Dumbledore.

„Nun, ich bin auf jemanden gestoßen, der behauptet er sei ein direkter Nachfahre Ixchaburs und das der Dolch sein Eigentum sei und er ihn zurück haben möchte. Das Problem ist, ich habe dabei überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl.“

„Das ist mehr als berechtigt.“, sagte Dumbledoe. „Ich kenne die Geschichte des Dolches. Das er aus Yucatan gestohlen wurde. Ixchabur war einer der mächtigsten Zauberer, die jemals gelebt haben, auch wenn unsere Geschichtsschreibung ihn oft übergeht. Ich habe keinen Beweis, doch ich vermutete, dass der Dolch ihm gehört hat.“

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig, ob der Dolch dazu in der Lage ist die Tore von Xibalba zu öffnen und das Ende der Welt herauf zu beschwören?“, sagte Severus.

„Hat ihr Mann etwas derartiges behauptet?“, fragte Dumbledore nun interessiert.

„Er hat es angedeutet.“

„Wenn ich mal kurz etwas einwerfen dürfte ..?“ Draco, der die ganze Zeit still hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, erhob sich nun und kam auf Severus zu.

„Professor Malfoy.“, sagte Dumbledore vergnügt. „Sie sind ja auch hier. Hab Sie gar nicht bemerkt.“

„Das londoner Geschichtsmuseum hat eine faszinierende Ausstellung über die Maya laufen. Vielleicht findet man dort Antworten.“

Severus sah Draco verblüfft an.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für Geschichte?“, fragte er.

„Ich nicht, aber meine Kinder. Sie lieben alles was dunkel und morbid ist. Ich hab Ihnen versprochen, dass wir uns noch die Jack-the-Ripper-Ausstellung im Dungeon ansehen.“

Severus und der Portrait-Dumbledore sahen ihn für einen Augenblick erstaunt an.

„Ihr wisst doch wie Kinder sind.“, sagte Draco. „Je gruseliger desto besser.“

„Deine Kinder vielleicht ...“, begann Severus.

„Weil deine Kinder auch alle Engel sind, nicht wahr?“, entgegnete Draco mit einem schiefen lächeln.

Severus wollte schon etwas sagen als Dumbledore ihm das Wort abschnitt.

„Eine hervorragende Idee!“, sagte der alte Mann aufgeregt. „Sie müssen herausfinden, welche Bedeutung der Dolch hat. Erst dann können wir uns Gedanken darüber machen, was sein Zweck ist. Vielleicht finden Sie im Museum ja jemanden, der sich auskennt.“

„Ich habe ein kaputtes Bein.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Das hat Sie doch bisher nicht aufgehalten.“, antwortete Dumbledore.

Severus brummte etwas in sich hinein. Das war ja schon fast wie früher. Dumbledore gab Befehle und er lief los. Scheiß drauf! Er steckte da ja ohnehin schon mit drin. Warum also nicht eine kleine Museumstour machen?


	7. Krankenhausflucht

Als Severus die Augen öffnete lag er in einem Krankenhaus. Er spürte wie sich zig Schläuche mit Kathedern in seinen Leib bohrten und Infusionslösungen in ihn hinein pumpten. Das er sich grauenvoll fühlte wäre noch eine Untertreibung gewesen. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer und bleiern an und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Schlimmer als nach jeder Sauftour, die er je im Eberkopf hinter sich hatte.

Severus hob seinen Kopf ein wenig. Die Räumlichkeiten sahen nicht nach dem St. Mungos aus, sondern nach einem stinknormalen Krankenhaus irgendwo in London. Hoffentlich kein staatliches Krankenhaus. Am Ende hätte er dann mehr Krankheiten als er je bekommen hatte.

Eine Krankenschwester kam herein. Sie drückte ihn zurück auf das Bett und wechselte seine Infusionen. Er hätte ihr am liebsten gesagt, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte, doch er fühlte sich zu schwach, um überhaupt einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Also ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und schloss die Augen.

Die Stunden vergingen. Es gab lauwarmen ekligen Fraß zum Mittagessen, den er nicht einmal identifizieren konnte. War vielleicht besser so. Am Ende servierten sie einem hier noch Kakerlaken. Fast so lange wie er hier lag dauerte es bis sein Kopf langsam wieder klarer wurde und er sich erinnerte, was passiert war. Das Ministerium. Dominques wie er drohte jemanden zu Opfern, den Severus ausgesucht hatte. Er fühlte plötzlich einen Fluchtinstinkt. Er musste hier raus. Dieses Krankenhaus würde ihn nicht aufhalten! Severus wollte sich erheben, doch sein Körper streikte erneut. Was zum Teufel hatten diese Kerle ins Lüftungssystem gegeben, dass er sich so elend fühlte?

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit klopfte es an der Tür zu seinem Zimmer und Harry Potter trat in Begleitung zweier Menschen ein, die Severus nicht kannte. Das eine war eine südländisch aussehende Frau mittleren Alters in einem schwarzen Blazer und das andere war ein großer Farbiger, der einen Nadelstreifenanzug trug. Sein krauses Haar und sein Bart färbte sich jedoch schon grau und auf seiner Nase saß eine ziemlich altmodische Drahtbrille.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Harry als er an sein Bett trat. 

„Beschissen.“, gab Severus unverhohlen zu. „Wo bin ich?“

„Das St. Marys Hospital. Wir haben die Leute auf alle möglichen Krankenhäuser verteilt. Das St. Mungos ist zu klein um das ganze Ministerium aufzunehmen.“

„Und wer ist das?“, fragte Severus und nickte in Richtung von Harrys Begleitern. 

„Das ist unsere Südamerika-Expertin Olivia Martirez und das hier ist der Zaubereiminister der Vereinigten Staaten Bruce Karango.“ 

„So hohen Besuch bin ich gar nicht gewöhnt. Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen nicht die Hand gebe, ich fühl mich als hätte mich ein Zug überfahren.“, sagte Severus. 

„Wundert mich nicht. Das Zeug, was die in die Luft gegeben haben war ein extrem starkes Narkotikum und es tut mir leid, aber es stammt aus deinem Laden.“, sagte Harry. 

„Was?“, fragte Severus verdutzt.

„Deine Frau war so frei uns die Zusammensetzungsliste zu geben.“, sagte Harry. 

Severus war der einzige, der den Code zu seinem Tresor wusste. Jennifer kannte ihn nicht. Also gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie waren in sein Haus gestürmt und hatten sich mit Gewalt geholt was immer sie brauchten. Mistkerle und Harry hatte nicht mal den Anstand ehrlich zu ihm zu sein.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?“, fragte Severus. 

„Einen Tag.“, antwortete Harry. 

„Verdammt, dann ist Dominques über alle Berge!“

„Keine Sorge ...“, sagte die Frau namens Martinez. „... unsere Südamerika-Abteilung ist an ihm dran. So leicht entkommt er uns nicht.“

„Was uns zu unserem eigentlichen Anliegen bringt.“, fügte Minister Karango hinzu. „Die Einheiten, die sie im Ministerium gesehen haben. Das MRU ...“

„Ja, was ist das?“, fragte Severus. 

„Das _Magical Response Unit_. Eine Spezialeinheit unseres Geheimdienstes. Gegründet nach der Festsetzung Gellert Grindelwalds 1945. Der einzige Zweck dieser Einheit ist es, oder besser gesagt war es, Gefahren, die der magischen Gemeinschaft drohen, abzuwehren. Sowohl welche die von Zauberern ausgehen als auch von Muggeln. Ausgestattet mit voller Verfügungsgewalt.“

„Oh großartig, Sie haben einen Geheimdienst im Geheimdienst den sie nicht kontrollieren.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Das war bisher nie nötig gewesen. Der Mann, den Sie als Alexandro Dominques kennen war bis vor kurzem ihr Anführer. Sein richtiger Name ist Samuel Chavez. Ein ausgezeichneter Auror und zufriedenstellender Mitarbeiter. Dann, vor etwa zwei Monaten, brach der Kontakt zu ihm plötzlich ab. Vor einer Woche dann verschwand die gesamte MRU.“

„Moment Mal, eine ganze Abteilung geht flöten und Sie merken nichts davon?“, fragte Severus ungehalten. 

„Das MRU und Chavez waren stets sehr verschlossen. Selbst mir gegenüber. Nach dem Vorfall im britischen Ministerium konnten wir jedoch die Spur endlich wieder aufnehmen. Sie führt nach Guatemala an einen Ort namens Verapaz. Das ist ein Höhlensystem.“

„Natürlich, er will ja auch aus irgendeinem Grund, dass ich ihm folge.“, sagte Severus und versuchte ganz langsam sich aufzusetzen. In seiner Brust schmerzte es ganz fürchterlich. 

„Warum Sie?“, fragte der Minister ihn. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Verapaz … was ist dort?“, fragte Martinez. 

„Laut einer Maya-Legende liegt dort der Eingang zur Unterwelt Xibalba. Er will dorthin, jemanden mit dem Dolch opfern und die Unterwelt betreten. Jetzt fragt mich aber bloß nicht warum.“, sagte Severus. 

Er sah an sich herunter und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er einen dieser furchtbaren Krankenhauskittel trug.

„Also meint er diesen ganzen Maya-Mystizismus tatsächlich ernst?“, fragte Harry. 

„Ganz offensichtlich, Ja.“, sagte Severus. 

Er drehte sich zur Bettkante und setzte sich hin. Dabei zog er sich aus Versehen einen der Katheder aus dem Arm. Er schrie auf und drückte mit der anderen Hand auf die blutende Wunde. Sein Schrei hatte offenbar die Krankenschwester alarmiert.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie liegen bleiben sollen!“, drängte sich die Schwester zu ihm hindurch. „Und wer sind diese Leute? Sie sind noch zu schwach für Besuch!“

„Schwester, das hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit. Bitte ...“, sagte Harry und geleitete sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich bereite alles vor.“, sagte Martinez. „Wir unternehmen eine Reise nach Guatemala.“

„Was? Sie wollen, dass ich durch den Urwald stromere?“, fragte Severus ganz perplex. 

„Vom Krankenbett aus werden wir wohl kaum Antworten finden.“, entgegnete Martinez. 

Zusammen mit dem Minister verließ sie das Krankenzimmer. Harry kam zurück und holte einen Stuhl heran, um sich zu setzen.

„Da gibt es noch etwas über das ich mit dir reden muss ...“, begann Harry und in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür zum Zimmer erneut. 

Zu Severus' Überraschung stand da niemand anderes als Draco. Er sah sichtlich zerknirscht aus.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht.“, sagte Draco. 

„Nein, es ist vielleicht sowieso besser, wenn wir es ihm gemeinsam sagen, Mister Malfoy.“, antwortete Draco. 

Severus sah die beiden an. Es war eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten in denen man sie zur selben Zeit in ein und dem selben Raum antraf. Die Abneigung zwischen Harry und Draco hatte auch nach dem Krieg nicht nachgelassen, sondern sich nur in unterkühlte Höflichkeit verwandelt.

„Was sagen?“, fragte Severus. 

„Elli, sie ist verschwunden.“, antwortete Draco. 

Severus wurde schlecht. Er hatte Dominques' Worte noch im Kopf:  _„ Sie waren es im Grunde, der das entscheidende Opfer für diesen Dolch ausgesucht hat.“_

„Er hat sie!“, rief Severus.

„Du kannst nicht sicher sein ...“, begann Draco. 

„Nein, Dominques hat es mir gesagt. Im Ministerium. Er sagte ich hätte das Opfer für den Dolch ausgesucht. Ich muss hier raus! Ich muss ...“ 

Severus zog den Katheder an seinem anderem Arm mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht heraus.

„Severus, beruhige dich!“, sagte Harry. 

„Nein, ich muss sie finden bevor dieser Irre ihr etwas antut!“

„Du kannst kaum stehen!“, erwiderte Harry. 

„Dann tragt ihr mich eben bis nach Guatemala! Mir doch egal!“, rief Severus aufgebracht. 

Draco ging hastig aus dem Raum und kam einen Augenblick später mit einem Rollstuhl wieder herein.

„Los, hilf mir unseren Dickkopf hier rein zu setzen!“, sagte er zu Harry. 

Die beiden schlangen je einen Arm von Severus um ihre Schultern und bugsierten ihn in dem Rollstuhl. Anschließend fuhren sie ihn aus dem Zimmer, was erneut die Schwester auf den Plan rief.

„Halt! Stopp! Stehen bleiben! Sie können ihn nicht einfach mitnehmen!“, rief sie ihnen hinterher. 

„Ich hatte 'ne Wunderheilung!“, rief Severus ihr wiederum entgegen. „Legt mal einen Zahn zu, bevor sie uns die Security auf den Hals hetzt!“

Draco begann den Rollstuhl schneller zu schieben und Harry kam neben ihnen auf Trab. Sie verließen die Station und begaben sich zu den Fahrstühlen. Harry drückte einen der Knöpfe, doch Fahrstühle hatten die Angewohnheit sich alle Zeit der Welt zu lassen.

„Oh oh!“, machte Harry. 

Severus wandte den Kopf um und sah über die Schulter wie zwei Wachmänner mit Funkgeräten an den Westen auf sie zu kamen.

„Sir, bleiben Sie stehen!“

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die beiden bei ihnen angelangten kam der Fahrstuhl. Draco fuhr Severus schnell herein und hämmerte auf die Taste. Die Tür schloss sich im letzten Augenblick.

„Entführen wir dich gerade?“, fragte Harry angespannt. 

„Sieht ganz danach aus.“, antwortete Severus verblüffend gut gelaunt. 

„Dir macht das Spaß, oder?“, sagte Draco. 

Ein Teil von Severus war ein Adrenalinjunkie. Das war keineswegs abzustreiten. Die Türen öffneten sich wieder und sie sprangen aus dem Aufzug, der sie im Parkhaus ablieferte.

„Hier entlang.“, sagte Harry und führte sie zu einem schwarzen SUV. 

„Pranzerkarre. Typisch Ministerium.“, meinte Draco als Harry den Wagen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs aufschloss. 

„Halt die Klappe und steig ein!“, entgegnete Harry. 

Draco half Severus aus dem Rollstuhl und bugsierte ihn auf der Rückbank. Harry klemmte sich hinter das Steuer und Draco setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Schnell fuhr Harry aus dem Parkhaus und hinaus in das londoner Verkehrschaos.

„Okay, wohin jetzt?“, fragte er. 

„Zu meinem Haus.“, sagte Severus. „Ich kann ja schlecht in diesem Nachthemd nach Südamerika fliegen.“

Während der Fahrt schwiegen sich Harry und Draco so betont an, dass es schon fast eine Aussage war. Severus hätte nicht gedacht, dass es die beiden so lange aushalten würden ohne sich irgendwas gegenseitig an den Kopf zu werfen, doch sie hielten ihre eiserne Disziplin durch bis der Wagen endlich vor Severus' Haus halt machte. Draco half ihm über die Straße und hinein in den Laden. Unten standen John und Jennifer, die gerade angeregt über etwas sprachen als Severus von Draco und Harry durch die enge Tür gehievt wurde.

„Severus!“, sagte sie und es klang erleichtert. Sie trat an Harry heran und donnerte ihm ohne Vorwarnung eine. Völlig verblüfft sah er sie an. 

„Wofür war die denn?“, fragte Harry und rieb sich die Wange.

„Dafür, dass du uns da reingezogen hast! Und dann haben deine Aurorenfreunde nicht einmal den Anstand mir zu sagen, ob mein Mann und meine Tochter noch leben, nehmen aber das ganze Haus auseinander!“, sagte Jennifer wütend. 

„Ich muss ins Labor!“, sagte Severus ohne auf eine Antwort von Harry zu warten. 

Jennifer nahm seinen Arm und ließ den Chef der Strafverfolgung im Flur stehen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Zusammen mit Draco hievte sie ihn die Kellertreppe hinunter.

„Leg mich dahin!“, sagte Severus und deutete auf einen unaufgeräumten Tisch mit diversen Zetteln. 

Draco räumte den Tisch mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes leer und sie bugsierten auf der Tischplatte. Severus spürte schon die ganze Zeit wie ihm langsam wieder elend wurde. Zum Glück kannte er all seine Tränke auswendig. Der einzige Trank, der stark genug war, um ein ganzes Ministerium auszuschalten war der Trank des traumlosen Schlafes. Normal reichten wenige Tropfen, um einen Menschen mindestens einen halben Tag lang ins Nirwana zu schicken. Dominques hatte daraus ein Gasgemisch gemacht, welches vermutlich die zigfache Dosis enthielt.

Severus deutete auf einen großen Stahlschrank.

„Rechte Seite. Große blaue Flasche.“

Jennifer eilte zum Schrank, der voll mit allen möglichen Flaschen war, die mit Farbcodes markiert waren. Sie brachte ihm eine große Flasche, die mit einem blauen Strich gekennzeichnet war. Er griff danach und schraubte sie auf. Er schüttete einige Tabletten heraus und schluckte sie. Da Severus die Dosis nicht kannte ging er lieber auf alle Nummer sicher. Die Tabletten sollten die Wirkung in absehbarer Zeit neutralisieren.

Er ließ sich erschöpft auf den Tisch sinken. Jennifer setzte sich auf einen Stuhl zu ihm und nahm seine Hand.

„Ich muss nach Guatemala und unsere Tochter retten, kommst du mit?“, sagte Severus nach einiger Zeit. 

„Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst!“, antwortete Jennifer. „Und Harry kann was erleben!“

„Sei nicht so hart zu ihm. Wir sind alle darauf herein gefallen.“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Oh nein, er weiß viel mehr als er zugibt.“, sagte Jennifer. „Und dich hat er blind da rein laufen lassen. Warum war er sonst nicht im Ministerium? Wo selbst seine Frau zu den Opfern zählt!“

„Hermine? Er hat sie gar nicht erwähnt.“, fiel Severus nun selbst auf. 

„Eben. Sie soll es richtig schlimm erwischt haben.“

Severus hatte keine Lust Harry zu verteidigen. Er war ihm ebenfalls einige Antworten schuldig. Vorsichtig versuchte Severus sich aufzusetzen. Die Tabletten taten ihre Wirkung und er spürte wie die Schmerzen nachließen. Nichts war schlimmer als eine Trankvergiftung.

„Ich hol dir ein paar Sachen.“, sagte Jennifer und erhob sich. Sie ging die Treppe nach oben. 

„Warum bist du noch hier?“, fragte Severus Draco. „Hast du keine Schule zu bewachen?“

„Die kommt auch mal ein paar Tage ohne mich zurecht. Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich es nicht fassen, dass eine Schülerin direkt vor meiner Nase entführt wurde. Wie hat Dumbledore das nur all die Jahre ausgehalten?“

„Solltest du jemals so kalt und mitleidslos wie Dumbledore werden, dann gib dir lieber die Kugel.“, sagte Severus. Und das war sein voller ernst. Mit den Jahren hatte er viel über seinen früheren Arbeitgeber nachgedacht und war immer wieder zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wer seine Mitmenschen so gnadenlos manipulierte einfach nur ein dreckiges Schwein sein konnte. 

Jennifer kam die Treppe wieder herunter und gab Severus ein paar neue Sachen. Er zog sich den Krankenhauskittel über den Kopf aus und freute sich ehrlich gesagt über neue Unterwäsche und ein neues Hemd und eine Hose. Während er sich umzog kam Harry die Treppe herunter. Er blieb auf Abstand.

„Das Ministerium hat eine Maschine nach Guatemala organisiert. Unser Flug geht in drei Stunden. Ich schlage vor ihr packt ein paar Sachen.“, sagte Harry. 

„Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Frau?“, wollte Jennifer wissen. 

„Was? Ach so, ihr geht es schlecht. Das Ministerium besteht aber darauf, dass wir das zu Ende bringen.“

„Natürlich, so ein Anschlag ist sicher super wichtig. Bestimmt viel wichtiger als die bedeutungslosen Leben irgendwelcher einzelner Personen.“, entgegnete Jennifer finster. 

„Hör mal, ich wurde davon genau so überrascht wie ihr, aber ich kann mir den Luxus nicht leisten jetzt emotional zu werden.“, sagte Harry. 

„Weißt du warum ich so lange überlebt habe?“, entgegnete Severus. „Ich habe mir den Luxus geleistet emotional zu werden und über den Bullshit nachzudenken, den ich verzapft habe. Das was du hier tust ist schlichter Gehorsam. Der hat noch nie gut geendet. Komm, Jenny, wir müssen einen Flieger kriegen.“

Severus ging mit seiner Frau im Schlepptau an Harry vorbei nach oben. Auch Draco folgte ihnen mit etwas Abstand. Harry Potter hingegen blieb einsam im Labor zurück.


	8. Guatemala

Es gab vermutlich nichts, was Severus so sehr hasste wie das Fliegen. Egal ob auf einem Besen oder in einer Blechschüssel mit Triebwerken. Seiner Meinung nach gehörte der Mensch mit beiden Beinen fest auf den Fußboden der Tatsachen. Dummer Weise kannte auch das Apparieren eines Magiers seine Grenzen. Von einem Kontinent zum nächsten zu Hüpfen war schlicht unmöglich. Erst recht, wenn man den Ort nicht kannte an dem man landen wollte. Also waren sie in dieser Sache darauf angewiesen auf die herkömmlichen Methoden der Fortbewegung zurück zu greifen.

Das Ministerium hatte ihnen einen Privatjet mit einer Sondergenehmigung besorgt. Neben Severus, John und Jennifer waren auch noch Harry, die Frau namens Martinez und ein Dutzend Auroren an Bord. Ein Zwölf-Stunden-Flug lag vor ihnen. Severus hasste Start und Landung ganz besonders. Er hatte dann immer das Gefühl er müsste sich gleich übergeben. Dabei verkrampften sich seine Finger immer um die Stuhllehnen und er hoffte inständig sie würden nicht in tausend Fetzen zerrissen. Der einzige Vorteil bei einem Tod durch falsches Apparieren war, dass man nicht merkte, wenn man in Millionen Moleküle zerteilt wurde. Beim Fliegen hingegen war man bei vollem Bewusstsein. Er zog es eindeutig vor in winzige Atome aufgespalten zu werden.

Als sie endlich weit über den Wolken waren entspannte sich Severus minimal. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie Millionen von Menschen diese Art des Reisens bevorzugen konnten. Da es ein Privatjet war waren ihre Plätze deutlich geräumiger. Wäre das eine dieser Sardinendosen aus dem regulären Flugverkehr gewesen, dann wäre Severus wohl lieber abgesprungen als zwölf Stunden eingeklemmt zwischen völlig Fremden zu verharren.

Seine Abneigung gegen das Fliegen konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Gedanken die ganze Zeit um Elli und Dominques drehten. Sie hatten fast zwei Tage verloren, wenn sie landeten. In dieser Zeit konnte er ihr alles möglich angetan haben. Vielleicht war sie auch schon tot? Nein, diesen Gedankengang durfte er gar nicht erst zulassen. Das wäre zu schrecklich und Severus wusste nicht, was er tun würde, falls sie zu spät kamen.

Jennifer, die neben ihm saß nahm seine Hand in die ihre. Sie schien seine düstere Stimmung zu bemerken. Er sah sie an, sagte aber nichts. Die Angst um seine Tochter wurde ihm erst jetzt richtig bewusst. Und wie viel Zeit sie schon verloren hatten.

„Sev...?“, begann Jennifer und er zog seine Hand weg von ihrer. 

„Was ist, wenn wir zu spät kommen?“, sagte er. 

„Das darfst du nicht einmal denken!“, entgegnete Jennifer. „Wir schnappen uns dieses Schwein.“ 

Severus spürte die Wut in ihrer Stimme. Sie hatte sich offenbar entschieden ihre Angst mit dem Feuer der Rache zu überspielen. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Durch die Wolken hindurch blicke er auf den weiten, nahezu unendlichen Atlantik. 8642 Kilometer nichts als Wasser. Wie es wohl war zu ertrinken? So fühlte sich Severus gerade, als würde er in den Tiefen seiner Ängste ertrinken.

Den gesamten Flug über war seine Stimmung tief bedrückt. Zwischendurch versuchte er etwas zu schlafen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Sorge um Elli brachte seine Gedanken dauernd zum rotieren. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken.

Als sie endlich in Guatemala-City landeten ging die Sonne gerade unter – oder auf? Bei der verdammten Zeitverschiebung konnte man nie sicher sein. Am Flughafen warteten bereits Männer auf sie. Einer von ihnen trat hervor und gab Harry und Martinez die Hand.

„Santo Ramirez. Südamerika-Abteilung. Wir begleiten Sie zu ihrem Hotel.“

„Hotel?“, sagte Severus. „Wir müssen los! Wir haben schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren!“

„Ähm, Ihr Begleiter ist von der nervösen Sorte, oder?“, fragte Ramirez vorsichtig. 

„Ich zeig dir gleich mal wie nervös ich bin, Du …!“

Bevor Severus einen Schritt auf den Mann zumachen konnte hielt Harry ihn am Arm fest.

„Beruhige dich.“, sagte er. „Wir müssen das mit einem Plan angehen. Außerdem, willst du dich im Dschungel umziehen?“

„Ich bin nicht prüde.“, entgegnete Severus schlecht gelaunt. 

Ramirez führte sie zu einem Taxistand, wo bereits ein Wagen auf sie wartete, der sie in ein nahe gelegenes Hotel fuhr. Dabei wurde ihm klar, dass Harry zumindest teilweise recht hatte. Diese tropische Hitze und Luftfeuchtigkeit war zum Sterben. Da war ihm das verregnete Großbritannien doch lieber. Dort schwitze man wenigstens nicht so.

Im Hotel teilten sich Severus, John und Jennifer ein Zimmer. Sie folgten Harrys Anweisung und zogen sich um. Severus, der wie immer nicht wusste, was er hatte einpacken sollen, zog sich eine olivgrüne Cargohose und ein weißes T-Shirt an. Jennifer trug eine kurze Hose und ein blaues Hemd, während John wieder über alle Stränge schlagen musste mit einem auffallend roten Hawaiihemd und braunen Shorts. Dazu noch eine Sonnenbrille und ein Hut.

Severus und Jennifer sahen ihn an und mussten dabei mit sich kämpfen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Was?“, fragte John. „Wir sind doch harmlose, unauffällige Touristen.“

„Absolut unauffällig!“, entgegnete Jennifer und konnte sich jetzt das Grinsen doch nicht verkneifen. 

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später versammelten sie sich mit Harry, Martinez und Ramirez sowie den anderen Auroren in einer Art Lobby. Die anderen hatten sich alle den Temperaturen entsprechend gekleidet. Harry trug ein braunes Hemd und eine schwarze Cargohose sowie Stiefel. Die Auroren sahen ähnlich aus. Marinez hatte ihren Blazer gegen ein äußerst kurzes Top und eine enge Bundhose gewechselt. Sie alle trugen Rucksäcke. So wie sie hier standen sahen sie aus wie eine Wandergruppe.

„Alle mal hergehört!“, sagte Harry laut. „Draußen wartet ein Bus. Der bringt uns nach Cobán. Wir sind hier als unauffällige Wandergruppe also verhaltet euch auch so.“ Sein Blick ruhte für einen Moment auf Severus. „Sobald wir dort sind führt uns ein Scout zur Höhle. Weitere Instruktionen gibt es dann vor Ort.“

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es gefiel ihm nicht sich auf einen Fremdenführer verlassen zu sollen. Am Ende stand der noch auf Dominques' Gehaltsliste. Aber es nützte nichts. Sie waren völlig verloren in einem Land, dass sie nicht kannten. Ministerium hin oder her! Also beschloss Severus brav zu sein und reihte sich als Tourist ein.

Sie gingen vor das Hotel und quetschten sich in einen klappernden Schrotthaufen von einem Bus. Severus bemerkte, dass die Türen nicht zugingen und unter seinem Sitz ein verrosteter Feuerlöscher lag. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass sein britischer Ordnungssinn ihn ausgerechnet jetzt einholen würde, aber ja, irgendwie regte ihn das innerlich auf, dass sie in dieser Schrottkarre sitzen mussten, während er schwitzte wie ein Spanferkel auf dem Grillspieß.

Die Fahrt nach Cobán dauerte bestimmt nochmal drei Stunden. Die Straßen bestanden überwiegend aus schmalen Kiespisten, die gefährlich nahe an Klippen vorbei und durch den Dschungel führten. Severus traute sich einige Male nicht auf die Straße zu sehen, weil er dachte, sie würden gleich in irgendeinen Abgrund stürzen oder anderweitig zu Tode kommen.

Als sie endlich in der Stadt ankamen atmete Severus beruhigt aus. Es hatte sich angefühlt als hätte er die gesamte Fahrt über den Atem angehalten. Cobán war nicht so groß und geschäftig wie Guatemala-City. Es war mehr eine Kleinstadt mitten im Regenwald. Für Severus war es ein Rätsel wie es nur irgendwo auf der Welt so viele Bäume geben konnte! Er hatte immer die Wälder in den schottischen Highlands für groß gehalten, doch hier gab es ja nichts als Wald! Selbst wenn man auf einem Berg in die Ferne schaute endete dieser Wald nicht.

Gut, dachte Severus. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so dumm einen Führer zu haben.

Der Bus hielt am Rand der Stadt und sie stiegen aus. Hier wartete bereits jemand auf sie. Vermutlich ein Indigener, denn seine Arme zierten Tätowierungen, die sehr nach Stammesgemeinschaft aussahen. Anders als in Severus' Phantasie trug er jedoch nicht irgendwelche Fetzen aus Leder und toten Tieren, sondern ein stinknormales Shirt mit der Aufschrift: „ _ Scout – Folgen Sie mir, wenn Sie am Leben bleiben wollen! _ “ 

„Ich bin Pantur.“, stellte sich der Mann vor. „Folgen Sie mir und alles wird gut. Weichen sie vom Weg ab und Sie sind tot. Glauben Sie mir, dieser Wald tötet Sie schneller als Sie _Ups_ sagen können! Hier gibt es nämlich nicht nur Raubtiere und giftige Schlangen, sondern auch jede Menge andere Dinge, die Sie umbringen werden. Insekten, Frösche, Pilze, Parasiten … für Fremde wie Sie ist hier fast alles tödlich. Sie fassen den falschen Baum an und sterben an Verbrennungen. Also tun Sie nur genau das, was ich Ihnen sage!“ 

„Das nenn ich mal 'ne ermutigende Einleitung.“, sagte John neben Severus. 

„Folgen Sie mir. Fallen Sie nicht zurück. Nehmen Sie keine Abkürzungen. Fassen Sie nichts an!“, sagte Pantur eindringlich, bevor sie losmarschierten. 

Ihr Treck bewegte sich vorwärts in den Dschungel hinein. Severus fiel auf wie unfassbar laut dieser Wald war. Überall brüllten irgendwelche Tiere um Aufmerksamkeit. Es war kein Vergleich zu den Wäldern daheim, wo es still und leise war.

Der Weg war beschwerlich und schon bald folgte ein Anstieg den Berg hinauf. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung konnte Severus gut mithalten. Sein Bein, dass ihm sonst jede Treppenstufe übel nahm zwickte jetzt nicht einmal. Vielleicht lag es an seiner Anspannung oder am Klima, auf jeden Fall spürte er das erste Mal seit Jahren nichts. Dafür schwitzte er umso mehr. Severus hätte wetten können, dass gerade ein ganzes Meer seinen Rücken hinunter lief.

Sie stiegen einen steilen Pfad hinauf bis sie schließlich am Eingang zu einer Höhle ankamen. In den Fels war ein Abbild der zweiköpfigen Schlange Quetzalcoatl eingraviert und mit roter Farbe markiert. Zumindest hoffte Severus, dass es Farbe war. Ihr Fremdenführer blieb stehen und sah sich um als suche er etwas, dann wandte er sich wieder ihnen zu.

„Nun, ich fürchte, wir haben einen schlechten Tag erwischt. Es ist sehr gefährlich hier.“, sagte er ihnen. „Ich fürchte, wir müssen umkehren.“

„Oh, das geht schon in Ordnung.“, sagte Harry ganz vorn. 

„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht. Dieser Ort … heute ist ein schlechter Tag, um hier zu sein.“

Pantur hatte ganz offensichtlich keine Ahnung wer sie waren und versuchte sie wie eine Gruppe störrischer Touris zur Umkehr zu bewegen. Schließlich zog Martinez ihren Zauberstab und schockte den Scout ohne Vorwarnung.

„Was sollte das?“, fragte Harry ungehalten. 

„Wir verlieren Zeit.“, sagte sie nur und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg. „Das hier ist es.“

Severus ging zu dem geschockten Fremdenführer und setzte ihn aufrecht an die Felswand. Er wollte ihn hier nicht einfach liegen lassen.

„Ich gehe mit Severus vor.“, sagte Harry strikt zu Martinez. „Sie folgen uns, bleiben aber im Verborgenen bis ich Ihnen ein Zeichen gebe, ist das klar?“

„Natürlich, Sir.“, sagte Martinez und es klang nicht besonders überzeugend. 

Severus betrat mit Harry, John und Jennifer an seiner Seite die Höhle. Es war stockfinster. Sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und sagten „Lumos“.

„Also los ...“, sagte Severus und ging vor. Die Reise in das Herz der Finsternis hatte begonnen. 


	9. Die Tore von Xibalba

Das Höhlensystem in dem sie sich befanden war riesig. Zu ihrem Glück hatten die alten Maya den Weg nach Xibalba mit dem in den Felsen gehauenen Bild Quetzalcoatls markiert. So kamen sie schon bald an einer Art unterirdischer Schlucht heraus, die zu allem Überfluss von einem Lavastrom gefüllt wurde. Natürlich, es reichte ja nicht, dass sie diese unerträgliche Hitze im Dschungel hatten, jetzt musste es auch noch Lava sein!

Eine altertümliche Steinbrücke führte über die Schlucht. Den eingemeiselten Symbolen und der Struktur nach zu urteilen stammte auch sie von den Maya. Vorsichtig überquerten sie die Brücke, die brüchig und alt wirkte. Zum Glück entschied sie sich ihr Gewicht noch auszuhalten. Die Tunnel vor ihnen waren nun mit gigantischen Quadern ausgekleidet, die ebenfalls Maya-Symbole und Figuren zeigten. Severus wünschte er hätte mehr Ahnung von ihrer Kultur. So konnte er nur rätseln, was die ganzen abgebildeten Darstellungen zeigen sollten.

Schließlich öffnete sich der Gang zu einer gewaltigen, unterirdischen Höhle. Vor ihnen lagen hunderte Stufen, die nach unten führten. Sie sahen wie sich der Weg zu einer großen Stufenpyramide hinzog, deren oberste Ebene schließlich vor einen gewaltigen Tor aus Stein endete. Severus erinnerte sich an die Abbildung aus dem Museum. Das musste sie sein; die Pforte nach Xibalba.

Vor der Pyramide standen hunderte Männer und Frauen. Einige trugen die schwarzen Uniformen des MRU und andere waren in traditionelle Maya-Kleidung gehüllt und trugen furchterregende Masken mit den langen, grün schimmernden Federn des Quetzalvogels. Auf der Spitze der Pyramide stand ein Mann, gekleidet wie ein Priester. Neben ihm zwei Männer, die einen Dritten, dessen Kopf und Oberkörper mit blauer Farbe überschüttet worden schien auf einem Steinaltar drückten, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag. Der Priester sprach Worte in einer Sprache, die Severus gänzlich unbekannt war. Er zückte einen Dolch. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte Severus erkennen, dass es der Dolch aus der Mysteriumsabteilung war. Folglich war der Priester niemand anderes als Dominques.

„Wir müssen da hoch!“, sagte Severus. 

„Die sehen uns, bevor wir überhaupt in ihre Nähe kommen.“, warf John ein. 

„Dann brauchen wir ein sehr gutes Ablenkungsmanöver.“, schloss Severus mit Blick auf Harry. 

„Scheiße!“, sagte Harry als er sah wie Dominques den Dolch in die Brust des Mannes rammte und wenig später sein noch schlagendes Herz triumphal in die Höhe hielt. Die Menge am Fuß der Pyramide tobte. 

„Wo hat er die Opfer her?“, fragte Jennifer. 

„Das sind die verschwundenen Magier.“, sagte Harry, dem es nun offenbar wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. „Die Leute, die er in London rekrutiert hat.“

„Vermutlich wird er Elli als Letztes opfern wollen.“, entgegnete Severus. „Wir müssen da runter und uns irgendwie unter die Leute mischen. Du trommelst deine Männer zusammen. Wir werden eine echt starke Ablenkung brauchen.“

Harry nickte und rannte zurück durch den Gang. Weiter hinten warteten Martinez und die Auroren. Severus, John und Jennifer stiegen derweil die Treppe hinunter. Es waren unfassbar viele Stufen bis sie endlich unten ankamen. Sie duckten sich hinter einem Felsen. Geduckt schlichen sie um die Menge herum von Felsen zu Felsen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie niemand entdeckte. Die war jedoch so auf Dominques und sein Opfer-Schauspiel konzentriert, dass sie sie überhaupt nicht bemerkten. An der Seite der Pyramide standen zwei MRU-Männer, die einen kleinen Gang bewachten.

„Okay, ich schnapp' mir den Linken und du den Rechten.“, sagte Severus und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Gleichzeitig. Drei. Zwei. Eis!“

Sie schossen beide zur gleichen Zeit einen Schockzauber auf je eine Wache ab. Die beiden Männer brachen zusammen und blieben liegen. Severus und John schnappten sich jeweils eine Wache und zogen sie hinter einen Felsen. Anschließend zogen sie sie aus und wechselten die Klamotten. Zumindest versuchten sie es. Die Wache, die John erwischt hatte trug Klamotten, die ihm deutlich zu klein waren.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Hunderte Kultisten und ich erwische den, der die Klamottengröße meiner Schwester hat!“, sagte John ungehalten. 

„Zieh das aus!“, sagte Jennifer. „Ich verkleide mich.“ 

Jennifer passte tatsächlich in die Sachen. Sie waren ihr sogar noch etwas zu groß. Da sie keinen Zauberstab hatte zog sie die Pistole aus dem Halfter der Wache.

„Weißt du noch wie das geht?“, fragte Severus seine Frau. 

Sie entsicherte die Waffe und zog das Magazin heraus.

„Zufrieden, Meister?“, antwortete sie süffisant und steckte das Magazin wieder in die Waffe. 

Severus nickte und zog sich die Sturmhaube der Wache über den Kopf. Jennifer tat es ihm gleich. Sie fesselte John die Hände mit einem der Kabelbinder, die die Wachen an ihren Westen trugen.

„Nicht zu fest. Ich muss das schließlich auch wieder auf kriegen.“, sagte John. 

Als sie fertig waren ging John voraus und sie hinterher. Schließlich war er ab jetzt ihr Gefangener. Sie gingen zur Treppe an der Rückseite der Pyramide und stiegen hinauf.

„Diese Maya liebten Stufen, oder?“, sagte John leise. 

In der Tat waren es mindestens so viele Stufen hinauf wie es bei der anderen Treppe hinunter waren. Severus kaputtes Bein fing glatt an wieder zu zwicken. So viele Stufen wie sein Knie heute verkraften musste hatte er nicht einmal in Hogwarts zu bewerkstelligen.

Als sie endlich oben waren und auf die Plattform traten führten die Wachen gerade Elli zum Altar. Sie wirkte benommen. Vermutlich hatten sie ihr irgendetwas verabreicht damit sie sich nicht wehrte. Außerdem trug sie ein rotes Gewand, dass bis zum Boden reichte.

Dominques trat an den Altar und sprach erneut in dieser fremdartigen Sprache. Was war das?  Quechua? Keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und Jennifer die Pistole. Sie schossen auf die beiden Wachen – und trafen! Leblos sackten die Körper der beiden Männer zusammen und purzelten die enorme Treppe vor ihnen herunter. Dominques drehte sich um. 

„Ich wusste doch, dass Sie kommen würden.“, sagte er völlig ruhig hinter seiner Maske. 

„Ich nehme meine Tochter mit! Zur Not erschieße ich sie!“, sagte Severus und nährte sich dem Altar, den Zauberstab noch immer auf Dominques gerichtet. Dieser hob die Hände. In einer von ihnen hielt er noch immer den Dolch. 

„Wollen Sie nicht erfahren, was auf der anderen Seite dieses Tores ist?“, fragte Dominques. 

„Nein, kein Interesse.“, sagte Severus. Er trat an Elli heran und fühlte ihren Puls. Sie war okay. Severus steckte den Zauberstab weg und nahm seine Tochter in seine Arme. „Alles wird gut, Kleine. Ich bring dich hier weg.“

Jennifer zielte mit der Pistole auf Dominques' Kopf. Severus wusste, dass sie abdrücken würde, wenn dieser Möchtegern-Maya-Priester auch nur falsch zuckte.

„Sie begreifen die Mächte, die hier am Werk sind nicht. Sie begreifen noch nicht einmal wie dieser Dolch funktioniert. Und doch sind Sie so entschlossen.“, sagte Dominques. 

„Ich brauche das nicht zu begreifen, um zu wissen, dass Sie ein armer Irrer sind, Dominques!“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Ach ja? Wissen Sie, ich tue das hier nicht aus Boshaftigkeit oder aus Wahnsinn. Ich tue das für die Familie, die mir genommen wurde. So wie Sie ihre Familie beschützen, mit dieser Verbissenheit, so will ich die meine zurückhaben.“

„Sie haben jemanden verloren und glauben jetzt ihn in Xibalba wieder zu finden? Der Schmerz hat Sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Mehr nicht.“, antwortete Severus. „Sagen Sie, was haben Sie all diesen Menschen da unten erzählt? Dass Sie ihr neuer Heiland sind?“ 

„Die Wahrheit.“, sagte Dominques. „Jeder von uns trägt einen tiefen Schmerz in sich. Ganz besonders Sie. Sie haben so viel verloren. Würden Sie nicht gern wissen wie es ist das Verlorene wieder zu finden?“

„Severus, bitte sag mir, dass ich diesem Arschloch den Schädel weg pusten darf!“, mischte sich Jennifer in einem genervten Tonfall ein. 

Severus nahm seine Tochter und trug sie an an Dominques vorbei. Mit einer Hand befreite er John von seinen Fesseln und gab ihm vorsichtig seine Schwester in die Arme. Anschließend wandte er sich wieder an Dominques.

„Wissen Sie, was der Unterschied zwischen und ist?“, fragte Severus ihn. „Ich hatte lange Zeit meinen Schmerz zu verarbeiten. Sie hingegen stecken noch mitten drin!“

Auf einmal krachte es am unteren Ende der Pyramide. Die Auroren kamen die Treppe herunter gerannt und schossen auf die Menge. Unten entbrannte ein hitziges Gefecht. Eine Sekunde der Unaufmerksamkeit, die Dominques nutzte um Severus einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen. Jennifer schoss auf ihn, doch er duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, damit die Kugel seinen Kopf um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Er schlug Jennifer die Pistole aus der Hand und rannte mit dem Dolch in der Hand zum großen Tor von Xibalba.

„Schafft Elli hier raus!“, rief Severus und setzte Dominques nach. 

Durch sein schmerzendes Bein war Severus deutlich langsamer als er. Dominques setzte die Maske ab und zog den Dolch. Er rammte ihn in eine Öffnung am Tor. Grünes Licht breitete sich in der Höhle aus und die Wände fingen an furchterregend zu Beben. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Dominques.

„Ich habe zu viel getan, um jetzt aufzuhören!“, rief Dominques. 

„Ich töte Sie!“, entgegnete Severus. „Wenn es sein muss! Wenn Sie nur dann Ruhe geben!“ 

„Dann tun Sie es, Severus! Töten Sie mich, denn ich habe absolut nichts mehr zu verlieren auf dieser Seite des Tors!“

„Armer Irrer!“, rief Severus. 

Völlig unerwartet traf Dominques ein präziser Schuss ins Bein. Severus wandte sich überrascht um und sah Jennifer wie sie mit erhobener Pistole auf ihn zu lief. Dominques rutschte an dem großen Steintor herunter und hielt sich die Wunder an seinem Bein. Severus lief los. Er zog den Dolch aus der Öffnung, doch statt das es aufhörte kam ein gewaltiger, grüner Strahl aus der Klinge des Dolches. Severus richtete ihn nach oben, in der Hoffnung diese ungeheure Kraft würde ihn und Jennifer verfehlen. Der Strahl traf die Höhlenwand und durchschlug sie wie ein Messer die Butter. Severus musste den Dolch mit beiden Händen festhalten, um nicht von seiner Kraft fortgerissen zu werden. Schließlich erstarb das Leuchten und der Strahl. Die Höhle fing an zu beben und große Felsbrocken fielen von der Decke auf sie herab. Was immer dieser verfluchte Dolch getan hatte, es brachte den gesamten Berg zum Einsturz.

Severus konnte gerade noch einem herab stürzenden Brocken ausweichen. Er packte Jennifer am Arm und rannte mit ihr davon. So schnell es ging liefen sie die Treppe der Pyramide herab und die große Treppe beim Eingang der Höhle wieder hinauf. Herunter fallende Felsen verfehlten sie nur um Haaresbreite. Sie rannten bis ihre Lungen brannten und der Gang hinter ihnen krachend einstürzte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken stürmten sie über die Brücke. Die alten Steine brachen hinter ihnen weg und stürzten in den Lavafluss unter ihnen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, dass er den Dolch noch immer in der Hand hielt. Kurz entschlossen schleuderte er ihn in die Lava. Wenn das nicht reichte um dieses blöde Ding zu zerstören, dann wusste er auch nicht mehr weiter.

Jennifer packte ihn und zog ihn hinter sich her. Heraus aus dem Berg. Eine gewaltige Staubwolke folgte ihnen. Als sie endlich den Ausgang der Höhle erreichten trauten sie ihren Augen nicht. Der gesamte Himmel leuchtete in einem grellen Grün.

Harry und die anderen Auroren hatten es bereits nach draußen geschafft. Sie versorgten ihre Wunden.

„Wo ist Dominques?“, wollte Harry wissen. 

„Begraben, dort wo er hingehört!“, sagte Severus. 

Er sah in den Himmel. Hatte das der Dolch getan?

„Was ist das?“, fragte Severus. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es hat irgendetwas erzeugt. Wir können keine Magie mehr wirken.“

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte einen harmlosen  _ Lumos _ wirken, aber nichts geschah. Okay, das war eigenartig. 

„Hast du den Dolch?“, fragte Harry. 

Severus verzog das Gesicht.

„Ähm … das war vermutlich etwas voreilig, aber ich habe ihn in die Lava geworfen.“

„DU HAST WAS?“, schrie Harry völlig außer sich. 

Severus machte sich auf eine von Harrys berühmten Schrei-Orgien gefasst, doch er griff sich nur an den Kopf und setzte sich auf den Boden.

„Machen wir erst mal, dass wir aus diesen Dschungel raus kommen. Wir können uns später immer noch überlegen, was wir tun.“, sagte Severus. 

Er ging hinüber zu John und Jennifer. Sie hatten Elli auf den Boden gelegt. Severus beugte sich über sie.

„Wo … wo bin ich?“, fragte sie schwach. 

„Du bist in Sicherheit.“, sagte Severus zu ihr. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Alles ist gut.“ 

\--------------------------------------

Severus trug Elli abwechselnd mit John. Für so eine kleine, dünne Siebzehnjährige wurde sie mit der Zeit richtig schwer. Noch dazu wenn man sich mit ihr in den Armen durch den Urwald kämpfen musste.

Dank Martinez' Übereifer konnten sie ihren Führer Pantur nicht aus seiner Schockzauber-Starre zurückholen, jetzt da sie keine Magie mehr wirken konnten. Also versuchten sie selbst den Weg zurück zu finden. Das erwies jedoch oft als tückisch. Für Severus sah in diesem Regenwald jeder verfluchte Baum gleich aus. Martinez und Ramirez hatten zum Glück etwas Erfahrung, trotzdem liefen sie mehrmals im Kreis bevor sie die richtigen Abzweigungen durch den Dschungel nahmen. Auf diese Weise wurde die Wanderung zurück nach Cobál zur reinsten Tortur. Als Sie die Stadt erreichten war das vorher rege Treiben wie erstarrt. Alle Menschen sahen hinauf zum Himmel und konnten nicht fassen, was sie dort sahen.

Völlig erschöpft setzten sie sich auf einen Platz. Ramirez ging zu einem öffentlichen Telefon und sprach in schnellen Spanisch. Auf magische Weise konnten sie das Ministerium nicht mehr erreichen als telefonierte Ramirez herum und versuchte irgendwie etwas zu organisieren, dass sie wieder hier weg brachte.

Severus saß auf dem Boden und lehnte an der Wand eines Hauses. Ellis Kopf lehnte an seiner Brust. Gedankenverloren streichelte er seiner Tochter über den Kopf. Man sah es ihm nicht an, aber er war froh seine Tochter noch etwas länger in den Armen halten zu können. Das mit dem grünen Himmel und der plötzlich aussetzenden Magie würden sie auch irgendwie in den Griff bekommen. Für jedes Problem gab es eine adäquate Lösung.

Jennifer kam über den Platz zu ihm gelaufen. In ihrer Hand ein großer Beutel.

„Hier. Das müsste ihr passen.“, sagte sie. Jennifer kniete sich zu Elli herunter und versuchte sie zu wecken. Hin und wieder war sie bei Bewusstsein, doch was immer Dominques ihr gegeben hatte haute sie mächtig um. 

„Okay, alle Mann aufstehen. Wir haben ein neues Transportmittel!“, rief Ramirez über den Platz. Sogleich erhoben sich die erschöpften Auroren mit ihren Rucksäcken und folgten ihm. Severus nahm Elli und lief ihnen hinterher. Auf einem Parkplatz in der Nähe hielt ein Viehtransporter. Das war zumindest besser als nichts. Sie setzten sich auf die Ladefläche und der Laster fuhr rumpelnd los. 

Die Fahrt zurück nach Guatemala-City erwies sich als noch ungemütlicher als hin zu. Nach drei Stunden auf einem Viehhänger fühlte sich jeder Knochen in seinem Körper an als würde er gleich durchbrechen.

In der Stadt bot sich ein ähnliches Bild wie in Cobál. Die Menschen konnten nicht fassen, was mit ihrem Himmel passiert war und starrten fassungslos in die Luft oder zeigten darauf als könnte man etwas derartiges übersehen.

Der Viehtransporter hielt vor dem Hotel und sie stiegen ab.

„Na schön ...“, sagte Harry zu der versammelten Truppe. „Wir versuchen ein Flugzeug für morgen Früh zu kriegen. Ruht euch aus. Wir haben es alle nötig.“ 

Das ließ sich Severus nicht zweimal sagen. Er ging in das Hotelzimmer und legte Elli auf das Bett. Anschließend duschte er. Severus fühlte sich wie im Himmel als das Wasser an ihm herabrann. Als er fertig war setzte er sich in Unterwäsche auf das Bett und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung für den Fernseher. Er zappte durchs Programm . Leider gab es hier kein englisches Programm, doch er verstand genug, um zu wissen wie sehr sie alle in der Tinte saßen.

In den Nachrichten zeigten sie aus allen Teilen der Welt den Himmel, der überall leuchtete er in einem Grün, dass selbst eine Aurora Borealis neidisch werden konnte. Schließlich wurden Bilder aus New York und London gezeigt und er Begriff das wahre Ausmaß dieses Phänomens. Die Gebäude des MACUSA und des Ministeriums in London waren sichtbar. Ernsthaft sichtbar für alle Welt! Die Magie hatte sich nicht örtlich verflüchtigt, sie war weltweit verschwunden und mit ihr der Sichtschutz vor den Muggeln. Die Zaubererschaften waren enttarnt.

„Was ist das?“, fragte John, der gerade aus der Dusche kam. 

„Eine Katastrophe.“, sagte Severus matt. 

„Moment, das ist doch das MACUSA … oh … oh verfickte Scheiße …!“

„Genau das habe ich auch gerade gedacht.“, antwortete Severus auf den Ausbruch seines Sohnes. 

„Die können uns sehen?“, sagte er fassungslos. 

„Das war's dann mit der großen Geheimhaltung.“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Wie ist das Möglich?“, fragte John. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Der Dolch muss irgendeine Art Feld erzeugt haben.“ 

„Was seht ihr euch da an?“, fragte Jennifer, die als nächstes aus dem Bad kam. „Oh. Oh, das ist … oh!“ 

Sie saßen nun zu Dritt auf dem Bett und sahen sich fassungslos die Bilder im Fernsehen an. Das würde alles komplett auf den Kopf stellen.


	10. Eine neue Welt

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte dachte er zunächst das alles sei nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster reichte jedoch um ihn eines Besseren zu belehren. Der Himmel leuchtete immer noch in sattem Grün.

Severus quälte sich aus dem Bett und rieb sich die Augen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Ein Teil von ihm dachte das alles sei seine Schuld, doch er schüttelte bei diesem Gedanken energisch den Kopf. Niemand konnte ahnen wozu dieser Dolch in der Lage war. Genau genommen war es Dominques' Schuld. Ohne seine Einmischung läge der Dolch immer noch in der Mysteriumsabteilung.

Severus stand auf und ging ins Bad. Er wusch sich und zog sich ein frisches Hemd und eine Hose an. Jennifer regte sich im Bett und sah ihn mit verquollenen Augen an. Auch ihr Blick schweifte zum Fenster als könne sie nicht glauben, dass das alles wirklich passiert war. John hingegen schlief auf der Couch wie ein Baby. Elli hatte sein Bett bekommen. Severus ging zu ihr hin, um zu sehen wie es ihr ging. Ihr Zustand war immer noch schwach und sie murmelte im Delirium vor sich hin. Wäre er nicht 8000 Kilometer von Zuhause weg ,dann hätte er sicher etwas im Labor gehabt, dass ihr half, aber so konnte er nur dabei zusehen und das schmerzte Severus mehr als ihr eigentlicher Zustand.

Jennifer stand nun auch auf. Sie ging zu John hinüber und schüttelte ihn aus dem Schlaf. Der zuckte zusammen als habe ihn jemand einen Tritt versetzt.

„Verdammt, Mom, ich krieg noch 'nen Herzinfarkt!“, sagte John. 

Während die beiden sich wuschen und anzogen wagte Severus noch einen Blick ins Fernsehen. Der Schock von gestern hatte sich in Wut gewandelt. Die Straßen waren voller aufgebrachter Menschen, die von ihren Regierungen verlangten, dass man ihnen sagte, was hier eigentlich los war. Es gab wohl auch die ersten Plünderungen und Randale. Außerdem rief das Grün am Himmel die üblichen Weltuntergangs-Sekten auf den Plan. Noch war nicht durchgesickert, dass die aus dem Nichts aufgetauchten Gebäude und der seltsame Himmel mit den Magiern zu tun hatten, aber das wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und dann würde es vermutlich richtig hässlich werden.

Severus schaltete den Fernseher aus. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht diese Katastrophe zu verdauen und die Bilder in den Nachrichten taten ihr übriges dazu. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern bis die Muggel die Zaubererschaften als Gefahr ausmachten? Er durfte sich das nicht einmal vorstellen.

Als Jennifer und John fertig waren gingen sie in den Speisesaal des Hotels. Die anderen waren auch schon hier. Harry sah sich ständig um als habe er Angst die anderen Gäste könnten irgendwie sehen, dass er kein normaler Tourist war. Severus ging es ähnlich. Er hielt während des Frühstücks alle Augen und Ohren offen. Gespannt wie eine Feder. Es war ein äußerst seltsames Gefühl zu wissen, dass die Welt der Muggel von ihnen erfahren hatte. Der große Vorteil der Zauberer war es immer gewesen sich zur Not in der Menge verbergen zu können. Jetzt war das anders. Nun fühlte er sich seltsam nackt, selbst wenn er hier unauffällig saß und Rührei mit Schinken aß.

Alle schlangen möglichst schnell ihr Essen hinter damit sie endlich aus dem Speisesaal und eine Stunde später aus dem Hotel verschwinden konnten. Das Ministerium von Guatemala hatten ihnen eine Maschine nach London besorgt und mit einem Mal fühlte sich Severus im Flugzeug deutlich sicherer als draußen. Elli legten sie auf eine Liege in einem medizinischen Notabteil und schnallten sie fest damit sie beim Start nicht runter fiel. Severus beschloss währenddessen bei ihr zu bleiben. Nur für den Fall der Fälle.

Als das Flugzeug startete fühlte er sich wie immer als müsste er sich gleich übergeben. Erst als sie den steilen Steigflug hinter sich hatten entspannte sich sein Magen wieder.

„Dad?“, hörte er Elli leise sagen. 

Severus ging zu ihr und strich ihr sanft über die Stirn.

„Was ist mit mir? Wo bin ich?“, fragte sie. 

„Alles wird gut.“, sagte Severus. „Wir fliegen nach Hause. Hast du Schmerzen?“ 

„Nein.“, antwortete Elli. „Ich fühl mich nur nicht besonders.“

„Ruh dich aus.“, sagte Severus. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und ging wieder nach vorn zu den anderen Passagieren und setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Jennifer. 

„Und?“, fragte seine Frau. 

„Ihr geht es den Umständen entsprechend.“, sagte er. 

Der Flug zurück nach Großbritannien dauerte mindestens zwölf Stunden. Hin und wieder sah Severus nach seiner Tochter, doch ihr Zustand änderte sich nicht. Als sie endlich in London landeten wartete bereits ein Kontingent aus dem Ministerium auf sie. Angeführt von der Ministerin, Hermine Granger. Sie hatte sich von dem Gas erholt. Die tiefen Augenringe verrieten jedoch, dass sie kaum geschlafen hatte. Kein Wunder bei der aktuellen Lage. Severus trug Elli in den Armen. Eigentlich wollte er nur nach Hause und sich um seine Tochter kümmern. Sich mit dem Ministerium auseinander zu setzen wegen dem was passiert war hätte auch noch Zeit bis morgen.

Hermine gab Harry und den anderen die Hand.

„Entschuldige, dass ich die Hände voll habe.“, sagte Severus zu ihr als sie bei ihm angelangt war. 

„Das ist Elli?“, fragte Hermine. 

Severus antwortete nicht darauf. Auch weil er die Frage völlig überflüssig fand.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie noch lebt, allerdings muss ich mit mit dir reden, wegen dem, was geschehen ist.“, sagte Hermine in einem kühlen, staatsmännischen Ton. 

„Ich habe dafür jetzt keine Zeit!“, sagte Severus. „Rede mit deinem Mann, wenn du wissen willst was passiert ist. Dafür ist er schließlich da!“ 

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging er an Hermine vorbei. Zusammen mit Jennifer und John machte er sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz, wo ein blauer Kleinwagen wartete. Sie stiegen ein. Elli legte er auf die Rückbank, so dass ihr Kopf auf dem Schoß von John ruhte. Dann fuhren sie los.

Als sie Zuhause ankamen bemerkte Severus sofort, dass die Schutzbanne nicht mehr Aktiv waren. Dieses Feld musste wirklich jegliche Magie negiert haben, dachte er und schlug sich vor die Stirn. Wieso war er da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Es war so einfach, dass es schon wieder kompliziert war!

„Was ist los?“, fragte Jennifer als sie Elli ins Haus trugen. 

„Ein Null-Feld! Mensch, Severus, du bist aber auch manchmal langsam!“, sagte er zu sich selbst. 

Sie brachten Elli hinunter ins Labor und legten sie auf ein Feldbett, dass Severus sonst für Notfälle dort stehen hatte. Er öffnete den Schrank und holte allerhand Fläschchen und Zutaten heraus. Der große Vorteil der Alchemie gegenüber allen anderen, magischen Schulen war, dass man keinen Zauberstab brauchte und auch ohne offensive Magie handeln konnte. Severus vermutete, dass Dominques Elli mit dem gleichen Gas betäubt hatte wie das, was er im Ministerium eingesetzt hatte. Nur in einer noch viel höheren Dosis. Da reichte sein herkömmliches Gegenmittel nicht. Er musste etwas zusammenrühren, dass wesentlich stärker war.

„Also gut, erklär uns das. Was ist ein Null-Feld?“, fragte Jennifer als sie ihm zusah wie er im Labor arbeitete. 

„Ein Null-Feld negiert alles. Und wenn ich alles sage, meine ich alles. Ein richtiges Null-Feld negiert Elektrizität, Magie, Magnetismus und so weiter. Dieses Null-Feld scheint jedoch einzig und allein auf Magie ausgerichtet zu sein. Deshalb können wir nicht zaubern und all unsere Schutzbanne haben sich in Luft aufgelöst.“, erklärte Severus, während er arbeitete. 

„Na schön und wie macht man das rückgängig?“, fragte Jennifer. 

„Das ist das Problem. Es ist unmöglich.“, antwortete Severus. 

Er schüttete den Trank, den er angemischt hatte, in eine Tasse und ging hinüber zu Elli.

„Hier, trink das.“, sagte er zu seiner Tochter und half ihr die Flüssigkeit aus der Tasse zu trinken. Mühsam schluckte sie das Gebräu hinter. Severus nahm die Tasse und Elli ließ sich erschöpft sinken. Einen Augenblick später kam John die Treppe hinunter. 

„Ähm, da sind Leute, die mit dir reden wollen.“

„Nie hat man hier einen Augenblick Ruhe.“, seufzte Severus. „Ich komme.“ 

Er ging nach oben und fand in seinem Laden Harry, der von zwei Auroren begleitet wurde.

„Ich muss dich bitten mich zu begleiten. Anweisung der Ministerin.“, sagte Harry. „Ich bin befugt dich verhaften zu lassen, falls du dich widersetzt.“ 

„Also gut.“, sagte Severus und folgte Harry und den beiden Auroren in den schwarzen SUV, der vor dem Haus stand. 

Sie fuhren zum Ministerium. Auf dem Weg ins Regierungsviertel begegneten ihnen immer wieder spontane Demonstrationen. Einige bewarfen das Auto mit Flaschen, da sie offenbar dachten sie gehörten zur britischen Regierung. Harry steuerte den SUV in eine Tiefgarage und sie gingen durch eine bewachte Tür. Ähnlich wie der Zugang in der U-Bahn war auch dies ein langer Weg, um ins Ministerium zu gelangen. Severus wurde in das Büro der Ministerin geführt. Dort tagte bereits eine Art Krisenstab an dem langen Tisch, der hitzig über etwas diskutierte. Als Severus und Harry eintraten wurde es plötzlich still. Alle sahen sie ihn an.

„Schön, dass du endlich Zeit gefunden hast, um uns behilflich zu sein.“, sagte Hermine in einem äußerst ungehaltenen Ton. 

Sie stand auf und ging auf Severus zu. Er stemmte sich auf seinen Gehstock und sah ihr in die Augen. Hermine und er taxierten sich, aber keiner von ihnen gab unter dem Blick des anderen nach.

„Sie sind also der Mann, dem wir diesen Alptraum zu verdanken haben?“, fragte einer der Anzugträger am Tisch. 

„Dominques haben Sie das zu verdanken, nicht mir.“, entgegnete Severus finster. Diesen Schuh würde er sich ganz bestimmt nicht anziehen! 

„Dann hast Du also nicht ein Loch in den Himmel gesprengt?“, fragte Hermine. 

„Es war der Dolch. Dominques wollte mit ihm das Tor nach Xibalba öffnen. Ich habe ihn daran gehindert. Mehr nicht. Absolut niemand hätte wissen können, zu was dieser Doch in der Lage ist.“, sagte Severus. 

„Dominques wusste es, aber der ist jetzt tot und dank dir ist der Dolch ebenfalls fort! Du weißt, dass das ein schlechtes Licht auf dich wirft?“, entgegnete Hermine. 

„Moment Mal, willst du etwa andeuten ich hätte das mit Absicht getan? Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!“, spie Severus ihr entgegen. „Ich hätte fast meine Tochter verloren an diesen Wahnsinnigen! Ich verstehe schon, ihr braucht einen Sündenbock, aber wenn ihr das mit mir versucht, dann werdet ihr euch verbrennen!“

Severus war stinksauer auf diese ganzen Politiker in ihren Nadelstreifenanzügen. Und ganz besonders sauer war er auf Hermine. Sie hätte ihn nun wirklich besser kennen sollen!

„Sie Sache ist die“, meldete sich einer der Männer am Tisch. „dieses Phänomen bedroht uns alle.“

„Es ist ein Null-Feld!“, sagte Severus wie aus der Pistole geschossen. 

„Ein was?“, fragte Hermine verwirrt. 

„Ihr habt in Magischer Theorie wohl auch alle geschlafen!?“, grollte Severus den Leuten im Raum entgegen. „Ein Null-Feld. Eine Kraft, die Dinge negiert. Denkt an Hogwarts. Dort kann man keine Elektrizität benutzen, weil ein Null-Feld das Schloss umgibt, um es vor der Außenwelt unsichtbar zu machen. Das Feld, dass der Dolch erschaffen hat hüllt den gesamten Planeten ein. Es negiert sämtliche magischen Effekte und Kräfte. Deshalb können wir nicht zaubern und die meisten unserer Schutzmaßnahmen sind wirkungslos geworden.“

„Und wie kehrt man das um?“, fragte Hermine. 

„Gar nicht. Es ist schon die absolute Negativ-Kraft. Es umkehren zu wollen ist als ob du die Sonne dazu bringen wolltest Eiswürfel auszuspucken!“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Also bleibt das jetzt so?“, fragte ein Mann am Tisch zweifelnd. 

„Im schlimmsten Fall ja. Wir werden wohl lernen müssen mit der Muggelwelt klar zu kommen.“, sagte Severus, woraufhin ihn alle im Raum ansahen als sei er komplett übergeschnappt. „Nun, Frau Ministerin, du wolltest doch immer Brücken schlagen.“

Hermine blickte ihn finster an.

„Warum muss das ausgerechnet in meiner Amtszeit passieren?“, hörte er sie leise sagen. 

„Kriegt da jemand Muffensaußen?“, fragte Severus sie.

„Du hast leicht reden!“, entgegnete Hermine. „Die restliche Welt ist uns Eins zu fünf Millionen überlegen! Und gerade Du, Severus, solltest ja wissen wie die Menschen in solchen Krisen sind.“ 

„Deshalb brauchen wir jemanden, der die Wogen glättet und vermittelt. Und das kann vermutlich niemand so gut wie du.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Ich hätte heute echt im Bett bleiben sollen!“, grollte Hermine ihm entgegen. 

„Es gibt da noch ein Problem ...“, meldete sich ein anderer Anzugträger. „Wir sind völlig entwaffnet. Die Auroren sind machtlos falls es zu ernsthaften Auseinandersetzungen kommt.“

„Sieht ganz so aus als müsstet ihr lernen mit Schusswaffen umzugehen.“, sagte Severus. 

„Du bist NICHT hilfreich!“, blaffte Hermine ihn an. „Du kannst gehen, aber ...“ Sie deutete scharf mit dem Finger auf Severus. „... du verlässt die Stadt nicht!“

„Man zeigt nicht mit dem Finger auf andere Leute, Misses Granger.“, konnte es sich Severus nicht verkneifen. 

„RAUS!“, schrie Hermine aufgebracht. 

Severus nickte ihr zu und verließ den Raum. Er hatte ohnehin kein Interesse daran diese Unterhaltung weiter zu vertiefen.


	11. Familienbande

Draco Malfoy betrat das Anwesen seiner Familie mit einer Unsicherheit, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Aufgrund der aktuellen Situation hatte das Ministerium Hogwarts dicht gemacht, da dass Schloss keinen Schutz mehr bot. Vermutlich war es für die Schüler besser diese schwere Zeit bei ihren Familien zu verbringen. Für Draco hingegen war seine Familie immer mit einem tiefen Schmerz verbunden gewesen, mit irrsinnigen Regeln und einem Vater von dem er sich so sehr entfremdete, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als dieses Haus für immer zu verlassen. Jetzt kehrte er zurück und es war ihm äußerst unangenehm. Normaler Weise hätte er keinen Fuß nach Malfoy Manor gesetzt, doch seine Mutter hatte ihm geschrieben und ihn gebeten herzukommen. Für sie hätte er fast alles getan. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er an dieser Ort zurückkehren musste.

Draco hielt an der Tür inne. Noch konnte er wieder gehen. Er verwarf den Gedanken und klopfte wie es sich gehörte. Die Tür wurde von einer Hausdienerin geöffnet, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Mister Malfoy?“, fragte sie erstaunt. 

„Draco, immer noch, Janette.“, antwortete er ihr. 

Janette war seine Amme gewesen und wie bei ihm hatte auch an ihr die Zeit ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

„Du bist so erwachsen geworden.“, sagte sie und schwieg sofort als würde sie sich schämen. 

Sie hatten sich das letzte Mal zu seinem fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag gesehen. Das war vor fast 15 Jahren. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie ihn überhaupt wiedererkannte.

„Ich bin hier wegen Mutter.“, sagte Draco. 

„Oh, natürlich.“

Jenette machte den Weg frei und ließ ihn ein. Absolut nichts hatte sich in diesem Haus verändert. Es war immer noch der gleiche kalte Marmor, die gleichen kalten Gänge, die von Portraits irgendwelche Vorfahren geschmückt worden. Früher hatte er durch seine Eltern immer viel darauf gehalten, doch heute kam ihm das Haus vor wie Mausoleum. Hier gab es nichts als längst vergangene Tage, die heute keinerlei Bewandtnis mehr hatten.

Draco blieb im Flur und sah Janette nach, die losging, um ihn anzukündigen. Er wusste nicht wie er das alles so lange aushalten konnte. Diese ganzen Regeln und das aristokratische Gehabe.

Nach einigen Augenblicken kam seine Mutter. Sie war deutlich älter als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihr blondes Haar hatte sich in ein zartes Grau gewandelt, doch wie sie nun mal war trug sie ihr Alter mit dem Stolz einer Malfoy. Sie trug ein langes, schwarzes Kleid mit grünen Akzenten und silberner Bestickung. Narzissa war immer noch die Lady des Hauses. Sie umarmte Draco mütterlich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bin ich froh, dass du hier bist! Nach dem, was geschehen ist dachte ich schon dir sei etwas passiert.“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Es geht mit gut, Mutter.“, antwortete Draco. „Ich habe deinen Brief erhalten.“ 

„Natürlich, gehen wir in den Salon.“

„Ist _Er_ hier?“, fragte Draco als er seiner Mutter folgte. 

„Ihr werdet euch bitte vertragen. Es ist so lange her, dass du hier warst. Immer nur Briefe und nie ein richtiges Lebenszeichen. Weißt du wie eine Mutter sich da fühlt?“

„Du weißt warum ich gehen musste. Warum ich _Ihn_ nicht mehr ertragen habe.“, sagte Draco als sie sich im Salon auf die gepolsterte Couch vor dem Kamin setzten. 

Narzissa atmete tief.

„Warum musst du es immer so kompliziert machen?“, fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang traurig. 

„Ich? Was ist mit _Ihm_?“, sagte Draco und spürte wie er beim Gedanken an seinen Vater schon wieder wütend wurde. „Lassen wir das. Also, was soll ich hier?“

„Du wirst das vermutlich für lächerlich halten, aber seit die Magie aus dieser Welt verschwunden ist fühle ich mich als könnte mir jeden Tag etwas zustoßen.“

Draco lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich die Stirn. Seine Eltern und ihre Abscheu vor der Welt der Muggel. Wobei, Abscheu war das falsche Wort. Angst traf es viel eher. Sie hatten die Macht geliebt, die ihnen ihr Zauberstab verlieh und nun war diese Macht verschwunden. Nun hatte jeder Straßendieb mehr Macht als Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy. Eine Ironie des Schicksals.

„Was erwartest du von mir?“, fragte Draco. 

„Erwarten? Nein, Schatz, so war das nicht gemeint.“, verteidigte sich Narzissa.

„Ach nicht?“, sagte Draco. Er hörte wie irgendwo am anderen Ende des Raumes die Dielen knarzten. „Und _Du_ versteckst dich nicht wie ein Feigling im Schatten!“

Draco drehte sich in Richtung des Geräuschs und sah wie sein Vater im Halbschatten stand. Sein kurzes Haar war ergraut und er stand mit seinem schlangenköpfigen Gehstock neben dem Regal als habe er versucht zu lauschen. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit Krawatte und sah Draco nicht einmal an, sondern nur durch ihn hindurch.

„Wer hat dich hier herein gelassen?“, fragte Lucius Malfoy. 

„Lucius!“, sagte Narzissa streng zu ihrem Mann. „Setz dich.“

Sein Vater grummelte irgendetwas in sich hinein und kam dann langsamen Schrittes auf sie zu. Er hatte nicht mehr den aristokratischen Glanz von früher, sondern er wirkte alt und ausgelaugt. Lucius setzte sich in den Sessel am Kamin – so weit weg wie möglich von Draco.

„Oder war das seine Idee?“, fragte Draco seine Mutter.

„Wir sind deine Eltern, schon vergessen?“, sagte Lucius. 

„Du ...“, wandte sich Draco nun an ihn. Er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Alles an Lucius provozierte ihn – von seiner herablassenden Art über seine ewiggestrigen Ideale bis zu dem arroganten Getue als sei er noch jemand von Bedeutung. „... solltest ganz still sein. Ein Wort von mir reicht und du landest in Askaban!“

„Draco!“, ermahnte seine Mutter ihn. 

„Nein, ich bin nicht still! Seht euch doch beide an! Ihr seid starr vor Angst, weil ihr keinen Zauberstab mehr habt mit dem ihr die Leute bedrohen könnt! Denkt ihr immer noch alles wird wie früher? Eure Welt ist in dem Augenblick untergegangen als Severus den Dunklen Lord enthauptet hat. Er war wesentlich mehr Mann als Du in deinem ganzen Leben!“

„Es reicht!“, sagte Lucius. 

„Nein!“, rief Draco und sprang auf. „Was willst du mir jetzt noch tun? Mich mit dem Stock verprügeln? Die Zeiten sind längst vorbei! Du bist nur noch ein verbitterter, alter Mann!“

„Als du uns verlassen hast, dachte ich, du würdest eines Tages deinen Fehler einsehen, aber deine Flausen haben unsere Familie zerstört. Du denkst immer nur an dich und nie an die Familie!“, entgegnete Lucius.

„Familie? Als wüsstest du was das ist! Ihr haltet an diesem Unsinn der reinen Blutlinie fest, obwohl das alles vorbei ist! Einfach nur, weil ihr nichts anderes in eurem Leben erreicht habt außer ein Malfoy zu sein!“, rief Draco. „Was hat uns das gebracht? Nichts als Krieg und Leid. Eure Kinder sind in Ruinen aufgewachsen, weil ihr vor lauter Stolz lieber einem Wahnsinnigen gefolgt seid.“

„Dein Pate hat immer noch einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich, wie ich sehe.“, entgegnete Lucius. 

Dracos Faust ballte sich unwillkürlich.

„Was ist? Willst du mich schlagen? Nur zu!“, provozierte Lucius ihn. 

„Nein! Hört auf! Alle beide!“, ging Narzissa dazwischen. Sie war den Tränen nahe. 

„Ich gehe. Es war ein Fehler hierher zu kommen. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück mit euren restlichen Leben!“, sagte Draco erbost und lief schnellen Schrittes aus dem Haus. 

Genau deshalb war er gegangen. Er hatte so viele Jahre für seinen Vater gelogen und wollte immer so sein wie er. Erst nach dem Krieg war ihm bewusst geworden wie verlogen und feige das alles hier war. Sollten sie doch an ihrer Angst vor den Muggeln ersticken!

\---------------------------------

Die Tage seit dem Ende der Magie in der Welt hatte Severus im Labor verbracht. Er wusste nicht, was das Ministerium unternehmen würde und es war ihm im Augenblick auch egal. Viel glücklicher machte es ihn, dass er seine Tochter zurück hatte. Nach seiner Behandlung hatte sie sich rasch erholt. Als sie aufgewacht war hatte er ihr alles erzählt, was geschehen war. Von dem was Dominques mit ihr vor hatte, über den Dolch und das Null-Feld und das ihre Welt nun eine völlig andere war.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung ängstigte Severus der Gedanke daran mittlerweile weit weniger als noch in Guatemala. Vielleicht weil er die Magie in manchen Jahren als Belastung empfunden hatte, als Bürde, die es ihm verunmöglicht hatte ein normales Leben zu leben. Jetzt, ohne sie, fühlte sich das Leben nicht viel anders an. Severus dachte daran, dass wenn sie ihrer Kräfte beraubt waren, sie im Grunde ganz normale Menschen waren. Ohne irgendeine übergeordnete Macht, ein Ministerium und all den anderen Unfug für den sie sogar Kriege geführt hatten. Es fühlte sich vielmehr nach dem Leben an, dass er sich immer ersehnt hatte.

Elli stand neben ihm im Labor und half ihm. Anders als John teilte sie die Leidenschaft ihres Vaters für das Tränkebrauen und Severus musste zugeben, dass ihn das unfassbar stolz machte. Auch wenn sie, wie jeder Teenager in ihrem Alter, oft schwierig war. Sobald sie zusammen im Keller waren herrschte eine unglaubliche Ruhe zwischen ihnen. Es war nicht reine Disziplin, sondern eine wohlige Konzentriertheit auf das was sie hier taten.

Severus ließ es sich trotzdem nicht nehmen sie nebenbei abzufragen. Schließlich wollte er, dass sie ihre UTZs bestand.

„Hör doch mal auf!“, sagte Elli genervt. „Wer weiß, ob Hogwarts je wieder öffnet. Du willst doch bloß den Lehrer raus hängen lassen.“

Zugegeben, das stimmte schon ein wenig. Er hatte seinen Lehrerjob nie genossen, aber es machte ihm einfach Spaß Elli nach ihrem Wissensstand auszufragen.

So verbrachten sie viele Stunden im Labor. Als sie am späten Nachmittag wieder nach oben gingen fand Severus zu seiner eigenen Überraschung Draco an der Theke vor, der in ein Gespräch mit John vertieft war.

„Was führt dich denn hierher?“, fragte Severus und unterbrach die beiden. 

„Hallo Severus. Eigentlich wollte was kaufen, aber John hält mich die ganze Zeit davon ab.“, sagte Draco. 

„Alles gelogen.“, beteuerte John. 

„Du siehst nicht gut aus.“, bemerkte Severus. 

„Ach, sieht man mir das an?“, sagte Draco. 

„Wie geht es dir, jetzt da die Schule geschlossen ist?“, fragte Severus, dem nicht entgangen war wie fahrig Draco wirkte. 

„Es ist beschissen, um ehrlich zu sein.“, antwortete Draco. 

„Wollen wir hoch gehen und 'nen Tee trinken?“, fragte Severus. Ohne auf eine Antwort seines Patensohns zu warten legte er ihm den Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn durch die Tür nach oben. Severus bugsierte ihn auf dem Sofa und ging in die Küche, um ihnen beiden einen ordentlichen Earl Grey zu machen. Wenig später kam er mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück und setzte sich zu Draco. 

„Also gut, erzähl', was ist los?“, sagte Severus. 

„Ich habe meine Eltern getroffen.“, antwortete Draco tonlos. 

„Steht Malfoy Manor noch?“, wollte Severus sogleich wissen. 

„Es war erbärmlich. Jetzt da sie keine Magie mehr wirken können … Sie tun so als seien Sie immer noch die großen Malfoys, aber sie haben schreckliche Angst davor, dass sie von ein paar wild gewordenen Muggeln ausgeraubt werden. Ich hätte mich fast mit Vater geprügelt. Er sagte du hättest einen schlechten Einfluss.“

Severus stellte seine Teetasse ab.

„Du weißt, dass ich mindestens so lange wie du nicht mehr mit Lucius gesprochen habe.“, sagte er. „Nicht seit … du weißt schon …“

„Ja, ich weiß. Er ist ein armer, alter Mann geworden.“, antwortete Draco.

„Ich habe deinen Vater früher wie einen Bruder geliebt. Doch nach ich gesehen habe, was getan oder besser nicht getan hat … wie oft habe ich ihm den Arsch gerettet? Aber er war wohl zu sehr ein Opfer seiner Familie. So wie du, wie ich, mit dem Unterschied, dass ihn seine Ketten bis heute festhalten. Ein Teil von mir kann ihn verstehen, aber ein anderer Teil verabscheut ihn deswegen. Und die Abscheu ist mit den Jahren unerträglich geworden.“ 

„Ich wüsste manchmal gern, was ich mit diesem Teil meiner Vergangenheit tun soll. Es ist so lange her und immer noch so schmerzhaft.“, sagte Draco. 

„Es hilft nichts sich dagegen zu wehren. Man muss es akzeptieren, dass die Dinge so sind wie sie sind und das es nicht mehr zu ändern ist. Lass dich von deinen Schuldgefühlen nicht auffressen. Deine Eltern hatte ihre Chance und haben sie nicht genutzt.“

„Ist das etwa so einfach für dich?“, fragte Draco. 

„Ich hatte ein furchtbares Verhältnis zu meinem Vater. Ich habe ihn erst gehasst und später bedauert. Als er dann gestorben ist hat es mich fast zerrissen, weil wir so viel Ungesagtes zwischen uns hatten. Wegen ihm habe ich mich andauernd schuldig gefühlt und dachte ich müsse es allen anderen zeigen. Ich habe Jahrzehnte gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass egal wie ich es drehte und wendete eine Versöhnung unmöglich gewesen wäre. Zu verzeihen war keine Stärke von uns beiden. Also habe ich es akzeptiert.“ 

Draco sah in seinen Tee und stille Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter. Er stellte die Tasse weg und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Jacketts die Augen. Severus nahm ihn in den Arm und Draco fing an bitterlich zu weinen.

„Du weißt, du warst immer wie ein Sohn für mich und das wirst du immer bleiben.“, sagte Severus und drückte ihn sanft von sich. „Hogwarts-Direktor hin oder her, du kannst immer mit mir reden. Das weißt du.“ 

„Warum muss es so schwer sein?“, fragte Draco mehr sich als ihn. 

„Weil du sie immer noch liebst.“, antwortete Severus. „Nichts ist so schlimm wie unerwiderte Liebe. Glaub mir, damit kenn' ich mich aus.“

„Manchmal wünschte ich ich wäre so stark wie du.“

„Nein, ich bin nicht stark.“, sagte Severus. „Den Großteil des Tages bin ich ein Idiot, der nicht weiß, was er tut.“

Draco musste darüber schmunzeln.

„Siehst du, geht doch schon wieder.“, versuchte Severus ihn aufzumuntern. 

„Du scheinst mit alldem ja recht gut klar zu kommen.“, sagte Draco. 

„Ich habe meine Tochter wieder. Das ist alles was zählt. Der Rest findet sich auch noch.“, sagte Severus und nahm seine Tasse vom Tisch. 

„Glaubst du, dass Leute wie wir ohne Magie jemals wieder leben könnten?“, fragte Draco. 

„Es wird für die meisten sehr schwer werden. Ganz besonders für die Reinblüter. Vielleicht bleibt die Welt für immer so. Vielleicht nicht. Wer weiß das schon?“

Draco nickte und trank seinen Tee.

„Danke, Onkel Sev.“, sagte er leise.


	12. Das Ministertreffen

Es war eine der seltenen Angelegenheiten die verlangten, dass Hermine Granger in die Westminster Abbey bestellt wurde. Sie hatte nicht gezögert den Premier über die Situation zu informieren. Allerdings hatte sie erwartet, dass der Premierminister ihr wenigstens so viel Wichtigkeit einräumte, dass er sie nicht wie irgendeinen Bittsteller in sein Büro zitierte. Da hatte sie sich geirrt. Er ließ sie sogar noch vor der Tür warten, wo sie den stechenden Blicken seiner Sekretärin ausgeliefert war. Gott, wie sie das hasste!

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete sich endlich die Tür und ein Assistent in Anzug und Krawatte bat sie herein. Der Premier saß hinter seinem massiven Schreibtisch, blätterte in irgendwelchen Unterlagen und würdigte sie zunächst keines Blickes.

„Misses Granger, setzen Sie sich bitte.“, sagte der Premier und deutete auf den altmodischen, gepolsterten Stuhl vor ihm. Hermine regte es wahnsinnig auf, dass er sie so behandelte, doch sie hatte gelernt ihren Frust unter einer Maske zu verstecken. Also setzte sie sich und überschlug die Beine. 

„Nun, was haben Sie mir zu sagen?“, fragte der Premier als sei sie nur eine weitere Angestellte. 

„Wie Sie und die ganze Welt wissen befinden wir uns in einer außergewöhnlichen Situation ...“

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Jeden Tag rennen mir Ihretwegen Presse und aufgebrachte Demonstranten die Bude ein. Wissen Sie überhaupt, was so ein Polizeieinsatz vor dem Westminster Palace kostet? Vermutlich nicht. Es sind ja nicht Ihre Steuergelder.“

„Das Zaubereiministerium trifft keine Schuld ...“, begann Hermine, wurde jedoch erneut unterbrochen. 

„Das sehe ich anders. Ihr Ministerium war direkt in die Angelegenheit verwickelt also ist es auch Ihr Bier die Konsequenzen zu tragen, meine Liebe. Nun, das Ober- und Unterhaus haben in einer geheimen Sitzung getagt, um über ihr – wie nennt man das? Volk? Sippe? Stamm? - zu beraten. Das Zaubereiministerium war bisher immer eigenständig, doch das ändert sich jetzt, da Sie und Ihresgleichen ja offensichtlich ihre Fähigkeiten verloren haben sind Sie von nun an ganz gewöhnliche, britische Staatsbürger mit allen Rechten und Pflichten.“

„Sir, verzeihen Sie, aber das geht nicht. Die Zaubererschaft wird das niemals akzeptieren können. Zumal wir mit diesem Phänomen noch zu tun haben. Es ist nicht sicher, dass alles so bleibt wie es jetzt ist.“, entgegnete Hermine. 

„Ihr Ministerium und Ihre Bürger waren nur so lange frei wie Sie auch wirklich zaubern konnten. Wenn es jetzt keine Zauberer mehr gibt braucht auch niemand mehr ein Zaubereiministerium. Da freut sich der Finanzminister.“

„In unserer Gesellschaft, unserer Kultur können Sie das nicht einfach bestimmen.“, ereiferte sich Hermine. 

„Sie haben es noch nicht begriffen, oder? Sie sind gefeuert. Alle Angelegenheiten, die die Magier betreffen werden ab jetzt von Westminster geleitet. Es tut mir wirklich leid für Sie, Misses Granger, aber so sind die Fakten nun mal. Hinzu kommt, dass beschlossen wurde, dass Magier sich zukünftig zu registrieren haben. Nur für alle Fälle, falls ihr kleines Phänomen doch noch umkehrt.“

„Eine Registrierung? Das ist völliger Unsinn! Entweder sie bürgern uns ein oder sie sehen uns als Bedrohung und fordern eine Registrierung. Beides geht nicht und das wissen Sie auch genau!“, entgegnete Hermine. 

„Das habe ich ja nicht allein entschieden. Das geschieht alles in Absprache mit der Europäischen Union und den Vereinten Nationen. Sehen Sie sich den Himmel an! Ihre Sippe hat auf dem gesamten Planeten eine Krise ausgelöst und doch wollen Sie weder zurechtgewiesen noch beobachtet werden! Nein, Sie, Misses Granger, erzählen Unsinn! Die globale Sicherheitslage ist brisant genug ohne, dass ihre Leute auch noch die halbe Menschheit um den Verstand bringen. Außerdem leben wir in einer Demokratie. Kein Ministerium sollte so unbeobachtet sein wie das Ihre.“, sagte der Premier deutlich erhitzt. 

Hermine erhob sich. Sie wusste, dass dieses Gespräch vorbei war.

„Wie Sie wollen, aber glauben Sie mir, dass das letzte Wort dazu noch nicht gesprochen ist!“, sagte sie bevor sie schnellen Schrittes das Büro verließ. 

Hermine war wütend. Niemand hatte sie informiert, geschweige denn mit ihr geredet. Das hatte man einfach über sie hinweg entschieden. Sie verließ Westminster und stieg in den schwarzen SUV, der im Diplomatenbereich parkte.

„Und?“, fragte Harry, der am Steuer saß. 

„Eine Katastrophe jagt hier die nächste!“, sagte Hermine noch immer aufgebracht. 

Harry fuhr los.

„Inwiefern?“, fragte er. 

„Die Regierung hat beschlossen das Ministerium aufzulösen und eine Registratur für Magier einzuführen.“

Harry ging auf die Eisen als er das hörte.

„Was?!“, fragte er ungläubig. 

„Sie machen uns für das verantwortlich, was in Guatemala passiert ist.“, sagte Hermine. 

„Das darf nicht wahr sein!“, schimpfte Harry und schlug auf das Lenkrad.

„Ich werde es wohl oder über im Tagespropheten verkünden müssen.“

„Nein, es muss anders gehen. Die Leute werden glauben ...“, begann Harry. 

„Dass ich Sie belogen habe?“, schloss Hermine. „Ich habe die Aussöhnung mit den Muggeln versprochen und jetzt übernehmen sie unser gesamtes Ministerium. Es sieht genau danach aus als ob ich die Zauberer verkauft hätte. Du weißt, was dann passieren wird. Die Reinblüter werden behaupten sie und ihre Ansichten seien von Anfang an richtig gewesen.“

Während sie diskutierten hupten die Autofahrer aggressiv hinter ihnen, um den schwarzen SUV dazu zu bewegen endlich Platz zu machen.

„Lutsch doch dich und deinen …!“, schrie Harry aus dem Fenster – fast wie ein echter Londoner.

„Fahr, Harry, fahr!“, sagte Hermine genervt. 

Harry zeigte noch einen waschechten Stinkefinger aus dem Fenster ehe er weiter fuhr in Richtung des Ministeriums. Eine halbe Stunde später saß Hermine in ihrem Büro und schrieb an einer schnell zusammengeschusterten Rede für die Presse. Sie wusste, dass das ihr politischer Tod sein würde. Sie ertrug es mit Würde, so wie immer. Einzig ihr Stolz verhinderte, dass sie in einem Tobsuchtsanfall das Büro verwüstete oder weinend zusammenbrach. Es musste weiter gehen. Das war schon immer ihre Credo gewesen. Egal wie schlecht es stand. Nach vorn schauen. Weiter gehen. Nicht anhalten. Nicht zurück sehen.

Als sie fertig war erhob sie sich und ging hinaus in die Vorhalle des Ministeriums. Dort warteten bereits dutzende Reporter.

„Ich werde zu dieser Verlautbarung keine Fragen beantworten.“, sagte Hermine deutlich, bevor sie begann. „Das Ministerium für Zauberei wird auf Befehl des Premierministers von Großbritannien aufgelöst. Dazu zählen alle untergeordneten Stellen und Abteilungen sowie der Ministerposten höchstselbst. Ich verkünde hiermit meine Abdankung. Alle Zauberer und Hexen werden aufgefordert sich den Regeln und Gesetzen der Regierung von Großbritannien unterzuordnen. Das Innenministerium wird von nun an jegliche Belange der Zaubererschaften reglementieren. Ich danke Ihnen.“

Es brach unter den Reportern ein regelrechter Tumult aus. Keiner konnte fassen, was sie da gerade vorgelesen hatte. Hermine nutzte das Chaos, um zu verschwinden.

Es sah aus wie eine glatte Niederlage, doch Hermine hatte schon im Hinterkopf wie sie das Ministerium trotzdem zusammenhalten konnte. Die Auroren hatte sie noch, auch wenn sie nicht mehr zaubern konnten. Aber es war auch nicht wichtig, dass sie herumballerten, sondern das sie taten, was sie am besten konnten: Netzwerken und geheime Infrastruktur handhaben. Wie sie schon im Büro des Premiers sagte: Das letzte Wort war noch nicht gesprochen.


	13. Das Blut der Magier

Als Severus am Morgen erwachte ging ihm noch einmal das Gespräch mit Draco durch den Kopf. Mancher hätte wohl gemeint ein erwachsener Mann wie er sollte nicht in Tränen ausbrechen und sich von seinem Patenonkel trösten lassen. Die Wahrheit war, dass Severus das alles gut nachfühlen konnte. Er hatte sich viele Jahre verstellt und seine Emotionen vergraben im Dienste Dumbledores und Voldemorts. Nach dem Krieg brauchte er lange Zeit, um sich wieder an ein normales, geregeltes Leben zu gewöhnen in dem nicht jeder Intrigen sponn oder ihm in den Rücken fallen wollte. Es war schwer gewesen und Severus wusste, dass er ohne Jennifer daran zugrunde gegangen wäre. Und er hatte begriffen, dass er einen Schlussstrich ziehen musste. Kontakte abbrechen. Den Namen ändern. Die Frau, die man liebte, heiraten. Ein neues Leben anfangen.

Severus schmiegte sich sanft an Jennifer. Er küsste zärtlich ihre Schulter und sog mit der Nase ihren Geruch ein. Jennifer drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit verquollenen Augen an. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange und strich ihm sanft über seinen Bart. Severus nahm ihre Hand in die Seine und küsste ihre Fingerknöchel. Nach dem was in letzter Zeit geschehen war wollte er jetzt ihre Nähe. Keinen Sex, aber ihre Zärtlichkeiten. Sanfte Berührungen. Liebe.

Bevor er jedoch mehr tun konnte flatterte eine Eule durch das Fenster und warf ihn die eingerollte Zeitung an den Kopf.

„Au!“, rief Severus überrascht und rieb sich den Kopf. „Blöde Eule!“

Jennifer begann schallend zu lachen.

„Das hat echt weh getan!“, sagte er mit schmerzenden Hinterkopf. 

Jennifer musste jetzt nur noch mehr lachen.

„Papier ist verdammt hart!“, entgegnete Severus ihr. 

Grummelnd stand er auf. Er nahm seinen schwarzen Morgenmantel vom Stuhl und zog ihn an. Anschließend er ging in die Küche, um den Tee anzusetzen. Nebenbei warf er einen Blick in die Zeitung, die auf seinem Kopf gelandet war. Als er die Hauptschlagzeile las erstarrte für einen Augenblick.

**Ministerin Granger dankt ab! Ist dies das Ende des Ministeriums?**

_Zaubereiministerin Hermine Granger verlas gestern Nachmittag eine Verlautbarung nach der das Zaubereiministerium aufgelöst und alle Belange der Zaubererschaften in die Hände des britischen Innenministerium gegeben werden. Zu einem Kommentar war die Ministerin nicht bereit. Es ist bekannt, dass Granger einen engen Kontakt zum britische Premierminister hegt. Ist es möglich, dass der Einfluss des Muggelministers zu diesem Schritt geführt hat? Es ist erstaunlich, dass in dieser Zeit der Magielosigkeit die Ministerin einer derart drastischen Schritt wagt. Vor allem fragen sich nun viele Menschen, ob dies ein Schritt ist, um die Zauberer zu Muggeln herabzustufen._

Jennifer kam nun ebenfalls in die Küche.

„Was hast du da?“, fragte sie als sie ihren über der Zeitung erstarrten Mann bemerkte. 

Severus zeigte ihr die Titelseite. Jennifer las mit immer größer werdenden Augen den Artikel.

„Die Welt ändert sich schneller als man denkt.“, sagte Severus zu ihr.

„Das macht keinen Sinn ...“, begann Jennifer.

„Vielleicht doch.“, antwortete Severus ihr. „Dass die Magier ihre Kräfte verloren haben konnte ja nicht lange geheim bleiben. Der Premierminister tut was ein Premierminister nun mal tut, wenn eine Krise das Land erschüttert. Er entledigt sich derer, die die Krise ausgelöst haben. Ich hätte allerdings nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell geht.“ 

Er legte die Zeitung weg und goss den Tee auf. Plötzlich klingelte es. Wer zum Teufel klingelte um diese Zeit bei ihm? Severus sah aus dem Fenster und erblickte den nur allzu bekannten schwarzen SUV. Natürlich. Er ging nach unten und öffnete die Tür. Harry und Hermine standen auf dem Absatz. Beide sahen sie furchtbar aus als hätten sie eine ewige Nacht hinter sich.

„Dürfen wir rein kommen?“, fragte Harry müde. 

Severus nickte und ließ sie ein. Sie gingen nach oben ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich.

„Ich habe gehört, dass ihr jetzt arbeitslos seid.“, sagte Severus und setzte sich mit seiner Teetasse in der Hand in den Sessel.

„Das Parlament hat das über unsere Köpfe hinweg entschieden. Es gab nichts, was ich hätte tun können.“, sagte Hermine. Sie sah grauenvoll aus, aber verteidigen konnte sie sich immer noch. 

„Das war kein Vorwurf, sondern eine Feststellung.“, antwortete Severus und trank einen Schluck. „Was wollt ihr von mir?“ 

Ihm war völlig klar, dass die aktuelle Situation darin gipfelte, dass die beiden einen Gefallen von ihm einfordern wollten.

„Ist es möglich Bluttests zu fälschen?“, fragte Hermine. 

„Warum sollte man das tun?“, entgegnete Severus verwirrt. 

Hermine und Harry sahen sich an. Es war ihnen ganz offensichtlich unangenehm.

„Der Premier hat angeordnet jeden Magier in Großbritannien durch einen Bluttest zu registrieren.“

Severus hätte sich bei ihren Worten fast an seinem Tee verschluckt. Die Regierung wollte also wissen wie viele Magier es gab und wo sie wohnten. Von außen konnte man einen Magier nicht von einem Muggel unterscheiden solange er sich nicht auffällig kleidete oder zauberte. Die einzig zuverlässige Art war eine Blutuntersuchung. Das Blut von Magiern wies eine völlig andere Zusammensetzung auf. Das war eine fiese Methode, um Magier zu registrieren. Selbst wenn man sich unauffällig verhielt. Jedes Mal, wenn man zum Arzt musste oder ins Krankenhaus lief man Gefahr aufzufallen.

„Das ist ...“, begann Severus, doch ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte, um zu beschreiben wie abstoßend er das fand.

„Du weißt wie das endet?“, sagte Harry zu ihm. „Erst registrieren sie uns und dann dauert es nicht lange bis wir in irgendwelchen Lagern landen.“

Natürlich wusste Severus das. Unter den Todessern war es genau anders herum gewesen. Deshalb erschütterte es ihn auch, dass die Regierung so schnell in diese Richtung handelte. Fast so als gäbe es für Millionen von Muggeln keine andere Option mit ein paar tausend Magiern in Großbritannien fertig zu werden. Erst recht, wenn diese ihrer Fähigkeiten beraubt waren.

„Was plant ihr beiden?“, fragte Severus. 

„Das Ministerium ist machtlos, ich bin es aber nicht.“, sagte Hermine. „Wir haben noch die Auroren und unsere Netzwerke. Mit gefälschten Bluttests könnten wir Menschen in Sicherheit bringen. Sie mit neuen Identitäten ausstatten.“

„Ich kann nichts versprechen. Da muss ich mich erst mal ins Labor setzen.“, sagte Severus. „Weiß die Bevölkerung davon? Also von den Tests?“

„Das Gesundheitsministerium will eine Gesundheitskampagne starten in der sie den Leuten Blut abnehmen. Zur eigenen Sicherheit auf Krankheiten testen. Völlig kostenfrei für die Bürger. Großzügiger Wohlfahrtsstaat. Blah blah blah.“, sagte Hermine. „Dabei geht es nur darum Leute herauszufiltern deren Blut nicht menschlich genug ist. Und ich dachte immer das hätten wir endlich alles hinter uns.“ 

„Nein“, sagte Severus bitter. „Der Faschismus wurde nie besiegt. In keiner Gesellschaft. Er macht nur Pause.“ 

„Aufmunternd wie immer.“, entgegnete Harry. 

„Wie groß wird der Widerstand der Reinblüter sein, wenn die Regierung bei ihnen auftaucht?“, fragte Severus. 

„Die üblichen Verdächtigen haben schon angekündigt sie würden lieber sterben als sich Blut abnehmen zu lassen.“, antwortete Hermine. 

„Ihr braucht Waffen. Und zwar jede Menge davon.“, sagte Severus. „Wenn das in einen Bürgerkrieg ausartet ...“

„Du malst auch immer gleich das schwärzeste Szenario an die Wand.“, bemerkte Hermine düster. 

„Ich bin Realist und ich kenne die menschliche Natur. Leider.“ 

Severus trank seinen Tee aus. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Jennifer die ganze Zeit mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür gestanden hatte. Er stand auf und ging zu seiner Frau hinüber. Severus nahm sie in den Arm. Er ahnte wie sie sich fühlte.

Harry und Hermine verstanden, dass es Zeit war zu gehen und erhoben sich ebenfalls. Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen nach draußen.

„Warum nur, Severus? Warum?“, sagte Jennifer leise an seiner Brust.

„Weil wir Menschen dumm sind und faul. Das ist nie eine gute Kombination.“, antwortete Severus und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. 

Jennifer hob ihren Kopf und drückte ihren Mann sanft von sich weg ehe sie ins Bad ging, um sich zu duschen. Severus sah ihr nach und folgte ihr mit einigem Abstand. Er ließ den Morgenmantel von seinen Schultern gleiten und stieg zu ihr in die Dusche. Jennifer sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. Severus umarmte sie von hinten und schmiegte sich an ihren nackten, nassen Körper während das Wasser von oben selbst an ihm herab rann. Sanft küsste er ihren Nacken. Das was er heute Früh im Bett für sie gefühlt hatte war selbst nach den schlechten Neuigkeiten nicht verblasst. Noch immer wollte er ihre Nähe. Jetzt vermutlich sogar mehr als vorher. Sanft glitten seine Hände über ihren Bauch, während er mit den Lippen ihre Schulter entlang erkundete. Jennifer drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn. Zärtlich berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Severus musste zugeben, dass er anfing mehr von ihr zu wollen. Seine Hände fuhren ihre Taille hinab zu ihren Schenkeln. Severus küsste Jennifer erneut. Nun allerdings wesentlich drängender.

„Severus ...“, hörte er Jennifer leise sagen. Er sah sie an. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Brust und zogen ihn dichter an sich heran. Severus konnte nun direkt ihre Haut auf der seinen spüren. Er genoss das Gefühl. Wieder küsste er ihren Hals und erkundete voller aufsteigender Lust ihr Schlüsselbein. Jennifer gab einen genießerischen Seufzer von sich. Er berührte sanft ihre Brüste und drängte sie nun endgültig gegen die geflieste Wand. Jennifer schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern und er hob ihren Hintern hoch. Ihre Beine klammerten sich um seine Hüfte. Zärtlich drang Severus in sie hinein. Jennifer schloss die Augen und genoss jeden Stoß, den ihr Mann in sie trieb. Leise stöhnte sie, während sie Severus heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte. Ihre Finger glitten begierig durch sein Haar. Lustvoll und doch sanft rieben sich ihre Körper aneinander. Severus nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie voller Begierde, während seine Bewegungen in ihr schneller wurden. Stirn an Stirn standen sie da, mit zugekniffenen Augen gaben sie sich den Bewegungen des anderen hin. 

Severus öffnete die Augen und sah in das lustverzerrte Gesicht seiner Frau. Er spürte wie kurz davor er war. Kräftig stieß er ein letztes mal in Jennifers Schoß. Seine Bewegungen erstarben und er vergrub zufrieden sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter. Severus verweilte einige Augenblick in ihr ehe er sich sanft aus ihr zurück zog. Jennifers Umklammerung um seine Hüfte wurde lockerer und ihre Schenkel schlossen sich wieder.

Sie begannen beide zu lachen. Der spontane Sex unter der Dusche hatte zumindest für eine Weile die düsteren Gedanken vertrieben.

\----------------------------------

Nach der kurzentschlossenen Vergnügung mit seiner Frau im Bad ging Severus hinunter ins Labor. Er nahm sich selbst Blut ab und sah es sich unter dem Mikroskop an. Es war reines Magierblut wie es im Buche stand. Er wusste, wenn man einen Bluttest täuschen wollte, dann musste er die magischen Anteile entfernen oder zumindest verschleiern. Zu diesem Zweck probierte er verschiedene Reagenzien, Tränke und Tinkturen aus, die geeignet waren die Blutprobe zu fälschen. Stundenlang probierte er herum und machte sich genaue Aufzeichnungen der Ergebnisse. Bis zum Mittag hatte er kein einziges zufriedenstellendes Experiment gemacht. Irgendetwas fehlte. Nur was?

Elli kam durch die Tür herein. Ihr war offensichtlich langweilig.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte sie neugierig. 

„Ich versuche dem Bluttest vorzugaukeln, dass mein Blut das eines Muggels ist.“, erklärte Severus. 

„Wofür soll das denn gut sein?“, fragte Elli irritiert. 

Severus atmete tief. Eigentlich wollte er ihr davon nichts erzählen, aber da sie jetzt ohnehin einmal hier war konnte sie es auch gleich wissen. Ihr Entdeckungseifer war dem ihres Vaters sehr ähnlich und er wusste, dass sie keine Ruhe geben würde, wenn er sie anlog.

„Die Regierung möchte anhand von Bluttests herausfinden wer Magier ist und wer nicht. Den Rest kannst du dir sicherlich denken.“, sagte Severus. 

„Bäh, Vollärsche!“, antwortete Elli angewidert. „Dabei sind wir doch diejenigen, die ihre Kräfte verloren haben!“ 

„Ja, so sind wir Menschen. Sich grundlos an die Gurgel gehen konnten wir schon immer besonders gut.“

Elli setze sich auf einen Hocker, um ihrem Vater nicht so im Weg zu stehen. Neugierig schaute sie in die zig verschiedenen Petrischalen, die auf seinem Tisch standen.

„Wessen Blut ist das?“, fragte sie. 

„Meins.“, gab Severus zu. 

Elli nahm eine der Petrischalen und sah sich den Inhalt näher an. Das Blut schien unverändert.

„Bisher keinen Erfolg gehabt?“, fragte sie. 

„Nein.“, entgegnete Severus knapp. „Hör mal, du lenkst mich ab.“ 

Elli wollte aufstehen und gehen, doch als sie sich auf dem Tisch stemmte griff sie tollpatschiger Weise genau in das herumliegende Messer und schnitt sich.

„Autsch!“, machte sie laut. 

Severus sah zu ihr rüber. Erschrocken über ihre blutende Hand eilte er zu seiner Tochter und gab ihr ein Tuch damit sie es auf die Wunde pressen konnte. Anschließend holte Severus den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten aus dem Schrank.

„Zeig mal her!“, sagte Severus. Er nahm das Tuch von ihrer Hand und stellte fest, dass ihre Wunde sich bereits verschlossen hatte. Elli und Severus blickten einander ungläubig an. 

„Okay, das ist neu.“, gab Elli zu bedenken. 

Intuitiv nahm Severus das blutige Tuch und legte es unter das Mikroskop.

„Das ist völlig unmöglich!“, entfuhr es ihm. 

„Was ist?“, wollte seine Tochter wissen. 

„Naturgesetze scheinen auch neuerdings niemanden mehr zu interessieren.“, sagte Severus zu sich selbst. Er wandte sich von dem Mikroskop ab und sah seine Tochter an als sei sie etwas völlig unglaubliches. 

„Ich muss dir Blut abnehmen!“, sagte er schließlich. 

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Elli immer noch verwirrt. 

„Dein Blut ist … völlig unmöglich!“

„Dad, jetzt machst du mir Angst.“

Severus holte eine saubere Spritze und ein Gummiband aus dem Schrank.

„Komm, krempel den Ärmel hoch!“

Zögernd zog Elli den Ärmel ihres Pullovers so weit hoch damit Severus ihr den Arm abbinden und Blut entnehmen konnte.

„Ich bin also jetzt dein neues Experiment?“, fragte Elli etwas trotzig. 

„Erzähl das deiner Mutter nicht. Die filetiert mich!“, entgegnete Severus ihr. 

Er tröpfelte etwas von dem Blut aus der Spritze auf einen Objektträger und sah es unter dem Mikroskop an. Grünlich schimmerte es durch das Rot der Blutkörperchen. Es wirkte als würde das Schauspiel, dass den Himmel berührt hatte auch in ihrem Blut stattfinden.

„Hier! Sieh es dir an!“, sagte Severus und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

Vorsichtig sah sie durch das Mikroskop.

„Wow, okay, das ist definitiv nicht normal!“, sagte Elli und ging einen Schritt zurück. 

Severus tröpfelte Ellis Blut auf etwas von seinem eigenen und sah es sich dann genauer unter dem Mikroskop an. Und erneut passierte etwas völlig Unmögliches: Die magischen Partikel aus seinem eigenen Blut verschwanden vor seiner Nase als habe das, was im Blut seiner Tochter war, die Magie ausgelöscht.

_ Negation _ , schoss es Severus durch den Kopf. Elli war ein wandelndes Null-Feld! Wie konnte das sein? Was war geschehen? 

„Dad?“, sagte Elli, die ihren Vater gar nicht so still kannte. 

„Als Dominques dich entführt hatte … hat er irgendetwas mit dir gemacht?“, fragte Severus. 

Elli stand da und dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann plötzlich sah sie sehr unglücklich aus.

„Was?“, fragte Severus. 

„Ich hab das ganz vergessen … Dominques, er sagte, er müssen mich töten, um seine Tochter wieder zu bekommen. Irgendwas von wegen ich sei der Gegenpart. Ich kann mich nicht richtig erinnern wegen der Drogen, die er mir gegeben hat.“

Severus wurde nun einiges klar. Dominques wollte nach Xibalba um seine Tochter gegen die von Severus zu tauschen. Und er musste schon länger gewusst haben, dass Elli diejenige war, die er brauchte. Deshalb die ganzen Versteckspielchen und das er versucht hatte ihn zu locken. Er wollte die ganze Zeit an Elli ran. Als sich Severus weigerte war er gezwungen sich den Dolch und seine Tochter mit Gewalt zu holen. Aber was war dann passiert?

„Was genau ist das in meinem Blut?“, riss Elli ihn völlig aus dem Gedanken. 

„Ein Null-Feld.“, antwortete Severus. „Frag mich bloß nicht wie das dort hin gekommen ist!“

„Ein Null-Feld in einem Lebewesen? Das geht doch gar nicht!“, kam es sofort von Elli. 

„Wie gesagt; die Naturgesetze sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren.“, entgegnete Severus. „Irgendetwas muss in der Höhle oder schon davor mit dir geschehen sein.“

„Hmm.“, machte Elli nachdenklich. „Bin ich jetzt Wonder Woman?“

„Ich würde es nicht darauf anlegen!“, sagte Severus streng. Er wollte seine Tochter keinesfalls zu irgendwas animieren. „Das darf niemand erfahren. Nicht bis wir wissen, was geschehen ist.“

„Oberste Geheimhaltung also. Alles wie immer.“, sagte Elli in einem Ton, der Severus verriet, dass ihn aufzog. 

„Das ist kein Witz! Was glaubst du was passiert, wenn diese Information in die falschen Hände gerät? In die der Regierung oder in die irgendwelcher, ehemaliger Todesser? Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein.“, antwortete Severus in einem strengen Ton, der seiner Tochter klar machte, dass das hier verdammt ernst war. 

„Schon gut, alter Miesepeter!“, entgegnete Elli.

Severus nickte.


	14. Todessergespräche

An diesem Abend war das Anwesen der Familie Malfoy rappel voll. Lucius Malfoy hatte alle seine alten Kontakte bemüht, um eine Versammlung möglichst vieler Reinblüter abzuhalten. Sie wollten ihre Situation erörtern und was demzufolge zu tun sei.

Im Großen Saal des Hauses hatte man vielleicht hundert Stühle im Kreis aufgestellt damit auch alle einen Platz bekamen.

Lucius erblickte alte Bekannte wie Dolohow oder Avery, aber auch viele neue Gesichter. Reinblüter, die noch zu jung waren, um den letzten Krieg miterlebt zu haben. Sie alle einte die Furcht vor der Situation in der sie sich befanden. Die Welt hatte jegliche Magie verloren und diese nichtsnutzige Ministerin hatte sie alle an die Muggel verkauft. Es musste etwas geschehen, so viel war klar!

Lucius erhob sich und das Gemurmel auf den Plätzen erstarb.

„Willkommen, meine Freunde.“, begrüßte er die Umstehenden mit einer ausschweifenden Geste. „Wie ihr alle wisst hat sich die Welt auf furchteinflößende Art und Weise geändert! Als sei es nicht genug, dass die Magie diese Welt verlassen hat, nein, unsere eigene Ministerin, Hermine Granger, selbst ein Schlammblut, hat uns an die Muggelregierung verkauft! Ich denke, es ist uns allen klar, dass gehandelt werden muss bevor es zu spät ist!“ 

Es gab zustimmenden Applaus und Zwischenrufe.

„Einige von euch haben sicherlich die Gerüchte vernommen, die aus den kläglichen Resten des Ministeriums zu uns herüber geweht sind. Die Muggel wollen und kennzeichnen wie Tiere! Uns unser Blut abnehmen! Und was glaubt ihr, wird man es dabei belassen? Nein! Wir alle wissen wozu die Muggel fähig sind! Unsere Familien haben ihre Kriege durchlebt! Ihre Lager! Und ihre sogenannten Massenvernichtungswaffen! Was glaubt ihr werden sie tun, wenn sie erst einmal wissen wo jeder von uns wohnt und wie viele wir sind? Es wird nicht bei einer bloßen Zählung bleiben, oh nein! Sie werden uns in Lager stecken! Und wenn ihnen das nicht reicht, dann werden sie versuchen jeden einzelnen von uns zu vernichten!“

Wieder gab es großen Applaus für die Worte des alten Lucius Malfoy.

„Wir Reinblüter müssen zusammenhalten. Sollen die Halbblüter und Muggelgeborenen doch sehenden Auges in ihren Untergang laufen! Diesen ganzen Muggelfreunden haben wir doch überhaupt erst zu verdanken, dass es dazu kommen konnte! Deshalb ist es jetzt Zeit mit vereinten Kräften etwas zu unternehmen!“

Einer der alten Todesser stand auf. Es war Antonin Dolohow.

„Alles gut und schön, Malfoy, aber wie sollen wir das anstellen? Jeder von uns, egal welchen Ranges oder Standes, hat die Magie verloren. Womit sollen wir die Muggel bekämpfen? Mit bloßen Händen?!“, rief Dolohow. 

„Wenn es sein muss!“, entgegnete Avery, der etwas weiter hinten saß. „Ich habe nicht 15 Jahre lang in Askaban gesessen, um jetzt irgendwelche Muggel Hand an mir anlegen zu lassen!“

Es gab Zwischenrufe.

„Genau!“

„Ja, genau, Avery! Scheiß Schlammblüter!“ 

Die Stimmung im Saal wurde aufgeheizt und Lucius hob gebieterisch die Hände.

„Also schön, wer von euch sich entschließt sich dieser Sache anzuschließen bleibt im Saal. Alle anderen können gehen.“

Einige Wenige erhoben sich und verließen das Anwesen. Die Mehrheit jedoch blieb sitzen.

„Wir werden den Kampf zu ihnen tragen.“, sagte Lucius schließlich. „Sie sollen sich nicht mehr sicher fühlen, all diese Muggel und ganz besonders diese Regierungshinterbänkler, die meinen einfach in ihrem sogenannten Parlament bestimmen zu können, was mit uns geschieht. Dolohow hat recht, wir sind gerade angeschlagen, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir sie nicht mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen können.“

„Wir sollen Schusswaffen benutzen?“ fragte Dolohow angewidert. 

„Du kannst natürlich auch versuchen Sie mit deinem Zauberstab zu erstechen.“, entgegnete Lucius höhnisch, was ihm einige Lacher einbrachte.

„Gibt es ein Ziel? Ich meine, wir können auch wahllos losziehen und Muggel verprügeln. Ist ja nicht so als ob das einige von uns nicht schon vorher gemacht hätten.“, sagte junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar. Er erntete für seine Anspielung einzelne Klatscher. 

„Auf lange Sicht, diejenigen, die uns das eingebrockt haben: Der Premierminister und Hermine Granger – und natürlich all ihre Lakaien. Aber bevor es so weit ist müssen wir etwas in die Infrastruktur investieren. Auch die Todesser sind nicht über Nacht entstanden. Wir brauchen sichere Häuser, Waffen, Fahrzeuge, all diese Sachen, die wir früher ignorieren konnten, weil wir einfach von einem Ort zum nächsten appariert sind. Es auf die Muggelart zu tun heißt leider alles viel umständlicher zu machen. Ich bin damit auch nicht glücklich, Dolohow, aber uns bleibt keine andere Wahl. Man hat uns kastriert. Aber auch ein eierloser Kater hat noch Krallen!“ 

Dafür erntete Lucius tosenden Applaus der Anwesenden. Das erste Mal seit dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords, dass er sich wieder fühlte wie jemand, der etwas erreichen konnte.

\---------------------------------

Nach dem Treffen bei den Malfoys traf sich Antonin Dolohow mit Avery und einigen anderen Todessern aus der alten Garde. Sie standen im Schatten einer Gasse unweit des Malfoy-Anwesens.

„Was haltet ihr davon?“, fragte Avery in die Runde. 

„Aufgeblasener Fatzke. Wie immer. Führt sich auf als sei er jetzt unser Anführer! Wisst ihr noch wie er während des Krieges vor dem Dunklen Lord gekrochen ist, diese Ratte! Und jetzt spielt er sich auf! Ich könnte kotzen!“, ereiferte sich Dolohow. 

„Du musst aber Zugeben, er hat recht und Malfoy hatte schon immer ein Händchen fürs Organisatorische.“, sagte Mulcilber. 

„Ja, wenn wir abwarten, was diese verdammten Muggel machen, dann sind wir geliefert.“, stimmte Avery zu. „Und der Schlange den Kopf abzuschlagen mit dem Premier und Granger ist ein kluger Schachzug.“ 

Dolohow verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das alles widerte ihn an. Es war schlimm, dass sie ihre Kräfte verloren, aber sich als Muggel zu geben das war ihm einfach zu viel. Wie konnte das alles nur passieren? Es war so schäbig und erniedrigend.

„Hört ihr euch eigentlich manchmal reden?“, fragte Dolohow. „Ihr gebt euren Stolz einfach so weg. Sich als Muggel tarnen und leben. Das ist einfach widerwärtig.“

„Dann lass dich von den Muggeln jagen, Dolohow! Warte nur bis sie vor deiner Tür stehen und dich abholen, wenn es dir zu viel ist dir die Hände schmutzig zu machen!“, sagte Mulcilber gereizt. 

„Ihr seid doch alle bescheuert!“, schnauzte Dolohow sie an.

„Dann geh!“, rief Mulcilber. 

Avery ging zwischen die beiden, bevor es außer Kontrolle geraten konnte. Er legte den Arm um Dolohows Schulter und führte ihn die Gasse entlang.

„Schlaf erst mal darüber, Antonin. Für uns alle ist es eine neue, ungewohnte Welt. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hast, dann wird dir aufgehen, dass Malfoys Vorschlag der Situation völlig angemessen ist.“

Dolohow knurrte etwas in sich hinein. Als sie an der Straße angelangt waren ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort.


	15. Severus, der Fälscher

Severus saß allein auf der Parkbank, mit einer Tüte Kräcker in der Hand. Er aß, weil er so seine Nervosität am besten überspielen konnte. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, was mit Ellis Blut geschehen war, dachte er fieberhaft darüber nach, was er tun sollte. Severus war ratlos. Er wusste, dass die Information extrem sensibel war. In den falschen Händen wäre sie eine Katastrophe. Widerwillig hatte er sich dazu entschlossen Harry einzuweihen. Vielleicht hatte der Chef aller Auroren in dieser ausweglosen Situation, in der sie steckten, ja eine Idee. Apropos: Wo blieb er eigentlich?

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit tauchte Harry im Park auf. Er ging zielstrebig auf Severus' Parkbank zu und setzte sich.

„Also?“, fragte Harry kurz angebunden. 

„Was ich dir jetzt erzähle musst du absolut vertraulich behandeln.“, sagte Severus. 

Harry blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht wie, aber Ellis Blut besitzt Negationsfähigkeiten. Sie ist quasi ein wandelndes Null-Feld seit Guatemala.“

„Was?“, fragte Harry und sah ihn an als habe er sich verhört. 

„Ich werde das nicht wiederholen.“, entgegnete Severus und knabberte an einem Keks. 

„Woher …?“, setzte Harry gerade an als es dann doch aus Severus heraus sprudelte. 

„Ich habe im Labor experimentiert wegen eures Bluttests. Elli hat sich geschnitten. Sie hat sich sofort geheilt und ihr Blut negiert die magischen Effekte unseres Magierblutes. Es sieht unter dem Mikroskop aus wie dieser verfluchte Himmel! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in Guatemala passiert ist und warum die ganze Welt verrückt spielt! Vielleicht will mich ach einfach nur jemand in den Wahnsinn treiben!“

„Beruhige dich!“, sagte Harry sanft. 

„Was glaubst du, was ich hier versuche!?“, entgegnete Severus harsch. „Absolut nichts davon ergibt irgendeinen Sinn!“ 

„Wer weiß noch davon?“, fragte Harry. 

„Nur ich und meine Familie. Hast du eine Ahnung, was geschehen könnte, wenn diese Information in falschen Hände gerät? Nicht nur das Ministerium oder die Muggel. Denk nur an all die Reinblüter deren Existenz gerade zwecklos geworden ist! Was würden die wohl tun, wenn sich herumspricht, dass es einen Menschen gibt, dessen Blut solche Fähigkeiten hat!?“

„Ich verstehe schon ...“, begann Harry. 

„Tust du das, ja? Dann sag mir, dass du und deine Angebetete einen Plan habt wie wir diesen ganzen Spaß wieder rückgängig machen können!“

Harry atmete tief.

„Warum musstest du diesen Dolch auch in die Lava werfen?“

„Ich glaube, das war das Beste, was ich tun konnte. Wenn dieser Ding solche Kräfte freisetzen konnte, wer weiß wozu er noch fähig gewesen wäre? Elli hat mir erzählt, dass Dominques sie eintauschen wollte gegen das Leben seiner eigenen Tochter, die er verloren hat. Wir haben die ganze Zeit genau das getan, was er wollte. Vielleicht hatte er seinen Tod fest einkalkuliert, ebenso wie diese Katastrophe hier. Es ist nicht das gepredigte Ende der Welt, aber verdammt nah dran, wenn du mich fragst.“, sagte Severus. 

Die Tüte mit den Kräckern war leer. Er brummte unzufrieden und knüllte sie zusammen.

„Du hast recht.“, stimmte Harry ihm zu. Severus überraschte das tatsächlich. „Hermine versucht eine Art Magieruntergrund zu organisieren. Du kannst gerne zu uns stoßen. Wir können nämlich jede Hilfe brauchen.“

„Und wie sieht das aus? Deine Frau hat doch sicher noch ein Hühnchen mit dem Premier zu rupfen. Für solche Machtspielchen habe ich weder die Lust noch die Zeit!“, antwortete Severus. 

„Bis wir wissen, was es mit alldem auf sich hat müssen wir versuchen die Leute vor dem Zugriff der Regierung zu schützen. Wenn Ellis Blut wirklich die Magie tilgt, dann ist es unglaublich wertvoll.“

„Und genau deshalb wollte ich es dir erst nicht erzählen!“, schnauzte Severus Harry nun an. „Sie ist kein politisches Druckmittel oder einfach nur eine Zapfstation für Negationsblut!“

„Wäre sie meine Tochter würde ich es vermutlich auch so sehen.“, sagte Harry ruhig. „Aber ihr Blut kann die Bluttests zu unserem Vorteil verändern. Ich will sie ja nicht bewusstlos schlagen und entführen. Sprich mit ihr darüber. Vielleicht denkt sie ja ...“

„Was denkt sie?“, knurrte Severus. „Du kennst sie doch gar nicht!“

„Eben. Sie ist deine Tochter und du bist ihr Vater.“, sagte Harry.

Severus gefiel der Gedanke überhaupt nicht. Das hatte er nun davon, dass er den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Jennifer würde ihn vierteilen.

\--------------------------------

„Du hast WAS?“, rief Jennifer in der Küche außer sich. 

„Liebes ...“, begann Severus, doch Jennifer deutete scharf mit dem Finger auf ihn. 

„Komm mir nicht mit _Liebes_! Du hast selbst gesagt wie wichtig es ist die Information geheim zu halten und dann gehst du damit zu Harry?!“, ereiferte sie sich. 

„Was hätte ich sonst tun können?“, fragte Severus laut.

„Du hättest mich fragen können oder noch besser; Elli! Warum musst du so was immer übers Knie brechen, hmm?“ 

Severus wusste, dass sich seine Frau völlig zu recht aufregte. Er hatte gegen sein eigenes Wort verstoßen. Severus wollte gerade etwas erwidern als ein langes Pfeiffen hinter ihnen ertönte. Erschrocken drehten sie sich beide um und sahen in der Tür Elli stehen.

„Dicke Luft?“, fragte sie heiter. 

„Also ich …“ - „Dein Vater ...“ - „Nein!“ - „Nein, wieso?“, stotterten Severus und Jennifer gleichzeitig. 

„Ihr wart kaum zu überhören.“, antwortete Elli und sah vom einen zum anderen. „Ist es wegen mir?“

„Nein.“ - „Doch.“ - „Elli, Schatz ...“ - „Du bist still!“, brach es erneut gleichzeitig aus ihren Eltern heraus. 

„Dein Vater ...“, begann Jennifer noch einmal langsam. „... hat es für nötig gehalten ausgerechnet mit Harry Potter über deinen Zustand zu reden!“

Elli sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an und Severus fühlte sich bei diesem Blick unglaublich schuldig.

„Okay.“, war alles was Elli dazu sagte. 

„Okay?“, fragte Severus verblüfft. 

„Na ja, wir können es ja wohl nicht ewig geheim halten, oder? Dann vermutlich besser Harry als irgendwer sonst.“, antwortete Elli. „Natürlich, Mom, könntest du ihn ohrfeigen, weil er uns erst 'nen Vortrag über Geheimhaltung gehalten hat.“

Jennifer sah ihren Mann scharf an, doch sie knallte ihm keine. Severus war ihr sehr dankbar dafür.

„Also? Was meint Mister Potter dazu?“, fragte Elli. 

„Er will, dass wir mit deinem Blut die Tests fälschen. Ich war übrigens strikt dagegen!“, sagte Severus mit einem Blick auf seine Frau. 

„Das ist alles?“, entgegnete Elli und zuckte mit den Schultern. „So wie ihr euch streitet hätte man meinen können er hätte sonstwas vorgeschlagen!“

„Darum geht es nicht!“, sagte Jennifer. „Niemand hat das Recht dich dazu zu zwingen oder dein Blut für irgendwas zu benutzen, was du nicht willst!“

„Na schön, aber diese Geschichte betrifft uns doch alle. Wir könnten echt vielen Leuten helfen, oder? Jetzt, da wir 'ne verfolgte Minderheit sind.“, antwortete Elli.

Severus und Jennifer sahen sie für einen Augenblick mit offenen Mund an. Keiner von ihnen hätte erwartet, dass sie so auf Harrys Angebot eingehen würde.

„Überleg' dir das gut.“, sagte Severus nachdem er sich gefangen hatte.

„Das habe ich.“, erwiderte Elli ruhig. „Wir sollten am besten gleich aufbrechen. Irgendeinen Zweck musste diese ganze Jagd nach Südamerika doch letztendlich haben und wenn es nur ist, dass ich Magiern dabei helfen kann abzutauchen.“

Severus und Jennifer tauschten Blicke aus. Ja, das war ihre Tochter! Es gab halt doch einen Grund warum der Hut sie nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte.

„Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann werde ich Harry informieren.“, sagte Severus.

„Tu das, Dad.“

\------------------------------------

Ein paar Stunden später saßen Severus, Elli und Jennifer wortlos auf der Rückbank des schwarzen SUVs. Harry saß am Steuer und Hermine auf dem Platz des Beifahrers. Sie drehte sich während der Fahrt zu ihnen um.

„Wir hatten bei unserem letzten Aufeinandertreffen keine Zeit uns kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Hermine Granger.“, sagte Hermine und gab Elli die Hand.

„Ich weiß wer Sie sind.“, antwortete Elli ungerührt.

„Natürlich, aber ich dachte ich sollte mich noch einmal persönlich vorstellen.“

„Lass gut sein, Misses Granger!“, fuhr Severus dazwischen. „Das wird ja ganz offensichtlich kein Staatsbesuch.“

„Dein Vater war schon immer charmant.“, entgegnete Hermine mit einem finsteren Blick auf Severus und drehte sich wieder um.

Der SUV fädelte sich durch die londoner Innenstadt und bog schließlich auf ein von hohen Bauzäunen umringtes Gelände ein, das aussah wie eine dieser nie fertig werdenden Baustellen. Überall lagen Betonrohre und abgedeckte Stahlträger herum, dazu alte Baumaschinen und sich in Schlamm verwandelnder Baulehm auf dem Boden. Der Wagen hielt und Harry drehte sich um.

„Okay, aussteigen.“

Sie stiegen aus dem SUV und Harry und Hermine zückten jeweils eine Taschenlampe. Sie gingen zu einem in den Untergrund führenden Treppenaufstieg. Es sah aus wie eine unfertige U-Bahn-Station. Alles befand sich noch im Rohbau. Es gab kein Licht und der Boden und die Wände waren aus groben Beton.

Sie betraten den Tunnel, der zwar schon ausgebohrt worden war, doch die Schienen fehlten und die Wände waren mit Pfeilern abgestützt. Schweigend gingen die durch die Dunkelheit. Schließlich bogen sie in einen schmalen Nebentunnel ein. Nach einigen Meter wurde dieser von einem Bauzaun blockiert, an dem ein großes Schild angebracht war: _Achtung! Einsturzgefahr!_

Harry zog den Fuß des Zauns aus seiner Betonbefestigung und öffnete einen Spalt, der groß genug war damit sie hindurch schlüpfen konnten. Auf der anderen Seite gingen sie weiter bis zu einer alten U-Bahn-Station. Die gefliesten Wände waren dreckig und gesprungen. Irgendwo hing eine altmodische Zeigeruhr und an den Wänden pragten noch uralte, vergilbte Plakate, welche die Leute vor Spionen aus Deutschland warnten und dazu aufforderten Benzin zu sparen. Die Station musste irgendwann in den Vierzigern geschlossen worden sein und seitdem lag der Staub des Vergessens über ihr. Bis jetzt.

Weiter vorn herrschte reger Betrieb. Mitten in der verlassenen Haltestelle waren Tische und Stühle, Feldbetten und Zelte aufgebaut worden. Severus erkannte gleich, dass die Männer und Frauen, die hier geschäftig umher wuselten die kläglichen Reste der Auroren darstellten. Ein altes Kiosk hatten sie zu einer Art Lager umfunktioniert und es mit allerhand Kisten voll gestopft.

„Da habt ihr das Wort Untergrund ja mal wieder sehr wörtlich genommen.“, meinte Severus als er sich umsah. 

„Es befindet sich noch im Aufbau.“, sagte Hermine. „Es war schwierig etwas Sicheres zu finden.“

„Keine Angst, dass hier mal ein paar Bahnmitarbeiter vorbei schauen?“, fragte Severus. 

„Die Station liegt seit fast 80 Jahren brach. Ich glaube kaum, dass hier noch jemand nach dem Rechten sieht, wenn wir ihn nicht gerade auf uns aufmerksam machen. Komm.“, sagte Hermine und führte sie in das große Zelt. Dieses war eingerichtet mit verschiedenen, medizinischen aber auch alchemistischen Apperaturen und mehreren Feldbetten. 

„Also dann.“ Hermine machte ein ausschweifende Geste. „Elli, möchtest du uns dein Blut zeigen?“

Severus war schon drauf und dran etwas zu erwidern als seine Tochter ihm zuvor kam.

„Klar.“, sagte sie und zog den Ärmel ihres Pullovers hoch. „Dad?“

Severus schnaufte, doch er tat ohne weiteres Meckern, was er schon mit ihr Zuhause getan hatte. Er nahm eine saubere Spritze vom Besteck und nahm seiner Tochter etwas Blut ab. Anschließend gab er es auf einen Objektträger und legte diesen unter das Mikroskop auf dem Tisch.

„Seht es euch an!“, sagte er an Harry und Hermine gewandt. Nacheinander sahen sie durch das Mikroskop. 

„Oh mein Gott!“, machte Hermine. 

„In der Tat.“, kommentierte Elli lapidar. „Also, wie habt ihr euch das gedacht? Nein, Dad, halt die Klappe!“

Severus schloss seinen Mund wieder. Harry und Hermine blickten Elli für einen Augenblick schweigend an.

„Unser Plan ist wie folgt ...“, begann Hermine. „Wir haben Männer in verschiedene Krankenhauslabore eingeschleust, die von der Regierung mit den Tests beauftragt wurden. Wir schmuggeln die Blutproben aus den Laboren, bringen sie hierher, manipulieren sie und schaffen sie wieder zurück. Von dir brauchen wir lediglich etwas Blut. Wenn es wirklich diese phantastischen Eigenschaften hat …“

„Hat es.“, bestätigte Elli mit einem Nicken. „Und egal wie sehr mein Vater gerade schmollt, ich bin damit einverstanden.“ 

Harry und Hermine sahen Severus an.

„Ja, was?“, entgegnete er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist eine Gryffindor und das merkt man deutlich! Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand.“

Bei dieser Bemerkung stöhnte seine Tochter nur genervt auf.

„Weil du ja gar keinen Dickschädel hast?“, sagte Elli zu ihm.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, ja, ja, ist ja schon gut!“, knurrte er. „Ich mach's, aber ich will das in meinem eigenen Labor tun und Elli bleibt bei uns! Ihr könnt das Blut mit einem Boten zu uns bringen. Getarnt als Lieferung für den Laden. Das fällt weniger auf.“

„Einverstanden.“, sagte Hermine und streckte die Hand aus. Severus schüttelte sie.

\---------------------

Zurück in seinem eigenen Labor machte sich Severus sofort an die Arbeit. Elli lag auf dem Feldbett und spendete ihr Blut über eine Kanüle. Der Transfusionsbeutel füllte sich mit der grün schimmernden Flüssigkeit. Es sah absolut sonderbar aus wie das sonst rote Blut von einem grünen Leuchten durchzogen wurde.

Severus bekam wie abgemacht die ersten Blutproblem von einem Kurier in einem unauffälligen Paket geliefert. Ein Tropfen von Ellis Blut machte aus Magiern nachgewiesene Muggel. Sie mussten sehr vorsichtig vorgehen, daher konnten sie auch nicht einfach alle Blutproben fälschen. Das wäre sonst selbst den Eseln in Westminster aufgefallen, dass irgendetwas mit den Ergebnissen ihrer Registrierung nicht stimmte. Harry und Hermine arbeiteten Listen aus. Sie folgten den Zufallsprinzip und der Verfügbarkeit ihrer Insider. Offiziell wusste niemand, was sie hier taten, doch sollte es doch heraus kommen, dann wollte sich Hermine wenigstens nicht den Vorwurf gefallen lassen sie hätten nur die Blutproben ihrer eigenen Leute manipuliert. Ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn war nach wie vor einfach wahnsinnig. Andererseits war es so am einfachsten.

In den folgenden Wochen tat Severus fast nichts anderes. Das wenige Blut, dass seine Tochter spendete reichte für einige Dutzend Leute. Elli war sichtlich zufrieden. Dieses Geheimer-Widerstand-Ding passte zu ihrer rebellischen Phase. Severus hingegen wusste wie es war wirklich Teil eines Untergrunds zu sein. Daran war nichts romantisch. Es war gefährlich und Kräfte zehrend. Als er den Widerstand gegen Voldemort geführt hatte da war es oft genug reines Glück, dass sie lebend entkamen. Nach zwanzig Jahren klangen die Geschichten darüber irgendwie toll und reißerisch. In Wahrheit war es jedoch, ohne jeden Heldenpathos, einfach die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen und Severus hoffte inständig, dass sich die aktuelle Krise nicht derart entwickeln würde, dass sie es wieder nötig hätten sich zu verstecken. Hermine versuchte vorzugreifen indem sie die Bluttests von ihm manipulieren ließ. Es war klug den Druck von den Menschen zu nehmen. Nicht nur, weil sie ihr dann etwas schuldeten, sondern weil es in echte Treue ihr gegenüber umschlagen konnte, wenn sie den Leuten half.

Severus gefühlter Zwiespalt zu dieser Situation würde mit der Zeit geringer. Er verstand warum seine Tochter helfen wollte und und irgendwann auch warum es wichtig war, dass er Hermine half, selbst wenn er dieses ganze politische Theater abgrundtief verabscheute. Die Welt hatte sich im krassesten Ausmaß geändert und sie spielten alle eine Rolle dabei, ob sie nun wollten oder nicht.


End file.
